EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA
by Jose Uzumaki Teorias
Summary: cuando ya creíste que lo viste todo llega esta historia, sexo, locura de locos, mucho yuri, el dios de los pervertidos que deja en ridículo al dios de la lujuria, traiciones. este issei sera el mas humano que encuentren en un fanfic, un prota a nuestro nivel pero con un deseo obsesivo por sus amigas y enemigas "con esta historia no podrás evitar decir pero que putas vergas"
1. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA

Era una mañana como cualquier otra me dirigía al club de lo oculto para ver a las chicas, tenía planeado invitarlas a salir, entre con cuidado para sorprenderlas moviéndome despacio, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, de repente comencé a escuchar unas voces en la sala del club.

Rias: no lo soporto más me tiene cansada.

Akeno: a mí también lo odio.

Koneko: es repugnante me da asco.

Asia: yo lo quería pero al conocerlo todo murió.

Que aremos buchou pregunto la una peli negra, creo que lo único que podemos hacer será borrar le la memoria y decir le a su hermana que no lo puedo meter al clan Gremory.

Buchou ella no lo aceptara exclamo una rubia, si buchou ella se opondrá para proteger a ese pervertido dijo una peli blanca, entonces que aremos, no quiero que me toque ese pervertido la forma que me ve de dan ganas de matarlo, decía una peli blanca.

tranquila koneko no permitiré que nos toque un solo cabello ese pervertido dijo buchou.

Si no fuera que sentí un poder abrumador en el no estaría en el club - ¿poder? de que habla buchou, pero él nunca lo ha manifestó dijo un rubio, si kiba-senpai tiene razón dijo Asia – si no fuera por sara-chan el no estaría aquí decía una peli negra con un sonrojo – si sara-chan es genial dijo la rubia

Valla ya comenzaron dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba, sara-chan están linda ella me salvo y por eso la amo, todas se sonrojaron - yo también exclamaron todas.

Tendíamos más tiempo con ella si no fuera por él- dijo la peli roja con una voz llena de odio mientras todas fruncían el ceño – porque no lo matamos dijo una peli negra.

si la escoria como el no debería existir decía una peli blanca – si como humano es así no me imagino si reencarna en demonio dijo una rubia mientras todas tenían un escalofrió – está decidido lo mataremos después que sara-chaan me libere del compromiso.

Pero buchou tenemos prohibido matar a los humanos, si lo se koneko pero lo haremos pasar por un accidente – y que aremos hasta el Rating Game, tendremos que fingir que lo amamos y dejar que nos toque al decir eso Rías las demás chicas solo fruncieron el ceño – nunca prefiero morir a que ese pervertido me toque dijo koneko.

¿Tanto asco les doy? Por qué siempre me pasa esto, ella siempre lo tiene todo, el amor de mis padres de mis abuelos la admiración de las chicas, un club de fan en la escuela, ¿que tengo yo?, solo el odio de las chicas de la academia, el desprecio de mi familia, ¿que no tengo amigos? Decía yo para mí mismo Comencé a llorar mientras tapaba mi cora para seguir escuchado.

Solo tienes que esperar un poco más koneko, muy pronto nos desharemos de esa escoria y tendremos más tiempo con Sara-chan, si tienes razón esa tortura al final valdrá la pena dijo una peli negra mientras todas se sonrojaban.

¡Siempre Sara¡ ¿porque siempre ella?.

Donde estoy yo, acaso ¿no existo? Nadie se preocupa por mí siempre soy el ultimo al que eligen, lagrimas salían de mi sin detenerse – que hice para merecer esto yo no sé ¿qué hice?.

Mi hermana siempre ha tenido todo, mejores calificaciones, amigos, amor, el respecto de todos, ella es el orgullo de la familia mientras yo solo soy una vergüenza un despojo, comencé a reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había pasado desde niño con mi hermana las beses que me golpeaban mis padres mientras ella era adorada como si fuera una deidad.

Esas malditas perras solo me usaron como una herramienta para llegar a mi hermana, les enseñare que a los hombres se respetan.

Limpie mis lágrimas mientras salía del rincón y me les hacer que a ellas.

Buenos días issei me dijeron las muy perras, yo solo pase por el medio de ellas mientras me sentaba en el asiento de Rias subiendo los pies en la mesa, issei ese es mi lugar me dijo ella algo que a mí me importaba un comino, y a mí que, no estabas en este lugar cuando llegue, esto dejo el shock a las chicas – issei fíjate como le hablas a buchou dijo una peli negra, yo le hablo al quien sea como me dé la puta gana .

las chicas al escuchar esto solo fruncieron el ceño con ganas de golpearme.

Vine a salirme de su estúpido club no le veo nada interesante en esta basura de club, donde me mandan solo a llevar papeles con símbolos extraños como si yo fuera un puto mensajero de mierda.

Las presentes solo no podían creer lo que escuchaban de mí yo solo las miraba con una mirada lujuriosa viendo sus pechos haciéndolas sonrojar y enojar, pervertido dijo koneko dándome un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndome escupir sangre.

Maldita enana como demonios tiene esta fuerza nunca me había golpeado de esta forma esto no se quedara así – melanse contra esa maldita enana lanzándole un puñetazo que atrapo con facilidad conectándome un golpe ascendente en la mandíbula lanzándome en el aire.

Ya me tiene arto le daremos una paliza a ese pervertido y luego lo curaremos borrando su memoria para desquitarnos las que nos ha hecho dijo Rias mientras todas asentían.

La mano de Rias comenzó a brillar mostrando una bola de luz rojiza mientras las manos de Akeno votaban relámpagos.

¿Qué demonios son ustedes? les dije estupefactoo,eso mismo dijo Akeno - Somos demonios decía Rias mientras su mano brillaba.

¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

Pegue un grito sin creer lo que escuchaba, mienten malditas creen que soy un estúpido que cree en cuentos de hadas, puedes creer lo que quieras pero de esta no te salvas issei.

Akeno crea una barrera de silencio no quiero que nadie escuche los gritos de este miserable, haiii buchou.

Bueno comencemos con la venganza dijo Rias mientras todas emanaban una aura ¿qué demonio es esa aura que las rodea? Me preguntaba en completo shock mientras colocaba una pose de pelea.

Malditas no sé qué sean pero no dejare que las timen a mi onee-san.

Jajajajajaja comenzaron a reír como si algo les causara gracias al que me molestaba, no serían malditas les dije con furia, nosotras nunca las timaríamos a Sara-chan por que la amamos, ella es la mujer de nuestros sueños además ella es un demonio como nosotras dijo Akeno con un sonrojo des comunal.

¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

Mentira mi hermana mayor no es un asqueroso demonio, ellas reían de satisfacción mientras yo lloraba empuñando mis puños, jajajajajaja que patético y retrasado que eres solo te pareces a ella en el rostro en lo demás eres basura las demás solo asentían a las palabras de Rias con una pequeña carcajada.

Yo solo las mire con odio, si algo odiaba era que me compararan con mi hermana eso me molestaba demasiado, cállense perras les dije mientras me lanzaba contra ellas esferas de luz roja y raros se dirigían a mí pero no me importaban mi piel se quemaba y mi cuerpo se quemaba mi cuerpo me dolía pero no me importaba solo quería golpear a la bastarda de Rias y hacerla tragar sus palabras.

Corrí mientras mi ropa se quemaba protegiendo mi rostro con mis manos, eres resistente basura decía Rias mientras seguía lanzando sus esferas de energía.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Gritaba yo mientras sangre salía de mi cuerpo no sabía que me dolía más si mis quemaduras o ser electrocutado, esas perras nunca me amaron solo me usaron para quedar bien con mi hermana y ganar su amor que malditas pensaba yo mientas corría.

Me lance contra Rias conectando una cachetada en su mejilla haciéndola escupir sangre.

NUNCA EN TU MALDITA VIDA VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON MI ONEE-SAN O LO LAMENTARAS LE DIJE LLENO DE ODIO EN LA MIRADA.

Nadie dijo nada todas estaban calladas yo solo las miraba en estado de trance como si no creyeran lo que vieron, algo que me daba mucha satisfacción.

Jajajajajajajajajajaa comencé a reírme de ellas, que pasa no era que me iban a matar, creen que no escuche como hablaban a mis espaldas planeando como matarme y el plan para consolar a mi hermana tras mi muerte pu titas.

sí que son unas are peras, a puesto, que se masturban pensando en mi hermana cada día jajajajajajajaja pero que collas son.

si me lo hubieran pedido me hubiera colocado una peluca y me las hubiera follado hasta el amanecer ya que soy idéntico a mi hermana pero veo que ninguna de ustedes les gusta los hombres solo las mujeres, mejor dicho a mi onee-san, o pero a ella no le gustan las chicas dije con cara cómica mientras jajajajaja que patéticas son al menos yo admito que soy un pervertido no como ustedes que son unas falsas - comencé a reírme como desquiciado mientras ellas lloraban jajajajaja.

ESO PAGUEN POR CADA LAGRIMA QUE DERRAME ESTO ES EXCITANTE PENSÉ LLENO DE SATISFACCIÓN.

Maldito maditooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, gritaban ellas emanando una aura asesina mientras lloraban, me dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Ataques de electricidad iban y venían por todos lados al igual que de ataques de energía mi cuerpo era un mar de sangre koneko me rompía todos los huesos del cuerpo mientras Asia me curaba con una luz verde que no entendía.

Así pasaron las horas de castigo las chicas se veían cansadas acosta que me reía de ellas mientras me torturaban, haciendo que aumentaran la tortura algo que me valía madre ya no sentía dolor solo placer y las provocaba al máximo fingiendo dolor.

Jajajajajajajaja que patéticas real mente creen que mi hermana se fijara en unas demonios tan patéticas que no saben ni torturar medan lastima jajajajajaja, cállate maldito decía koneko encima de mi golpeándome el rostro con mucha fuerza asiéndome escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin¡.

El timbre del club se escuchó yo solo maldecí al que fuera que lo toco.

Buchouuuuu – dijo una voz que todos cono ciamos - es Sara-chan dijeron las presentes con preocupación, jajajajajaajaja que aras ahora buchou me mataras, cállate estúpido.

Akeno , Asia, koneko limpien y curren a issei ellas solo asintieron, haiiii buchou.

Rias creo un círculo mágico arreglaNdo mi ropa y limpiando mi sangre yo solo que dé en shock nunca había visto esto antes en mi vida.

Escucha bien issei si le cuentas a Sara lo que te hicimos te matare y destruiré tu alma Rias decía eso mientras me tomaba del cuello yo solo sude frio esta chica o demonio sí que me da miedo pero sebe súper hermosa no sabía que pensar si odiarla o amarla estaba confundido pero algo estaba claro yo tengo que vengarme de ellas.

Al pasar unos minutos mi hermana Sara entro al club issei dejaste tus paquetes de entrega en la entrada que te pasa, lo siento Sara-san es que tenía una reunió con buchou, que clase de reunión al decir eso Rias y Akeno se sentaron a mí la do abrasándome mientras mi hermana fruncía el ceño de molestia algo que yo no en tendía, que le pasa por que siempre se pone de esa manera cuando las chicas me abrazan.

Era una reunión para familiarizar mas a issei con el club y mejorar más nuestra relación verdad issei decía Akeno con una mirada de muerte dirigida hacia a mi, algo que me e lo la sangre, pero en mi mente estaban los insultos y todo ese mar de emociones que despertó en mi minutos antes, quiero venganza me decía a mí mismo, no tengo fuerza o poderes pero eso quería.

Si le conteste con una mirada falsa, me alegro hermanito – Akeno y Rias me abrasaron un con un amor falso mientras mi hermana tocia.

Ellas comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras yo pensaba en mi siguiente movimiento.

Comencé a deslizar mis manos por las retaguardias de ellas con delicadeza mientras se sonrojaban, ellas me lanzaban miradas de odio y no se movían por nada del mundo.

Me preguntaba ¿porque? Hasta que recordé que ellas querían complacerme para llegar a mi hermana eso me molesto.

Bueno si ese era su plan entonces que más opción me quemas queda seguir les el juego, dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras metía más y más mis manos en sus retaguardias llegando a su intimidad, ellas solo ahogaban sus gemidos.

Comencé a sobar sus vaginas con delicadeza mientras ellas se estremecían, siguiendo con la conversación con mi hermana mayor.

Koneko estaba en una esquina mirando la escena en estado de shock.

Ella intento acercarse pero una mirada de Rias basto para detenerla, sus vaginas se comenzaron a humedecer yo sabía que luego ellas me atraparían y me darían una paliza infernal o tal vez me matarían, pero si ese iba hacer el precio de mi venganza yo disfrutaría de cada momento que me quedaba de vida.

Introduje mi dedo medio en sus húmedas vaginas moviéndolo lentamente haciendo que ahogaran muchos gemidos de placer algo que me excitaba demasiado jajajajajajaja reía de satisfacción mientras sentía como ellas se venían en mi mano.

Saque mis manos de sus húmedas vaginas mientras ellas estaban a punto de gritar tapando sus bocas con un sonrojo atómico.

Fue una linda velada o pero creo que lo mejor es que me valla para la academia, veo que tienen mucho que platicar dije yo mientras me paraba del sofá comenzando a mirar al Rias y Akeno mientras lamia sus mieles haciéndolas sonrojar.

Huy que rico están estas mieles será porque serán demonios o porque es mi primera vez pensé.

Ellas me lanzaban miradas de odio mientras yo me acerque a Asia ella no sabía nada de lo que hice, planteándole un beso en la boca provocando un sonrojo en ella y el desmayo de Rías y Akeno y miradas de odio y frustración de koneko y mi hermana algo que no entendía de mi hermana.

Hasta mañana chicas les dije mientras salía de ahí no quería ver a mi hermana más, porque la odiaba más que a las del club.

Tome mis cosas y me retire tenía muchas cosas que pensar y no sabía que hacer quería estar solo.

 **Continuara...**

 **que les pareció dejen sus opiniones y votos cabrones xddd**

 **channel/UCH0vAONxDLhglRebO392uPg?view_as=subscriber**

 **mi canal de youtuber espero les gusten esta mamada.**

 **user/joseelduro aquí tengo a mis teoría adelantadas**


	2. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 2

Hasta mañana chicas les dije mientras salía de ahí no quería ver a mi hermana más, porque la odiaba más que a las del club

Tome mis cosas y me retire tenía muchas cosas que pensar y no sabía qué hacer, quería estar solo

Tome mis cosas y me retire del club hacia la academia al llegar ahí mis amigos pervertidos querían que fuera con ellos espiar a las chicas pero para mí eso ya no me importaba mi corazón había sido pisoteado de la peor manera posible todo por ser un pervertido

Era casi seguro que ellas me matarían por haberlas mano ciado de tal manera aunque debo admitir que eso fue estupendo me recordó aun película porno y mi hesitación estaba por las nubes estaba ardiendo de excitación y me sentía muy cachondo – y yo sin un hueco donde colocar mi miembro joder solo maldecía mi maldita suerte porno tener novia

Profesora estoy enfermo me puedo ir para mi casa le dije a esa pechugona con la que soñaba cosas nada santas – estas mintiendo otra vez para espiar a las chicas del club de kendo me pregunto con una mirada acusadora

LA PROFE XDDD ARE ALGO LOCO CON ELLA LUEGO VERAN JEJEJE

No profe tóqueme le dije con fastidio porque si estaba mal – ella me toco - yo solo miraba sus oppai joder que grande las tiene un instinto de violador despertó en mí que me pasa me pregunte - mejor me voy ya o la violare con esta calentura que tengo

Yo solo salí corriendo del salón no quería estar más en esa situación – me dirigí a unas de las montañas de la ciudad quería estar solo

¿Por qué?¿porque? nadie me amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaba a todo pulmón mientras lagrimas cían de mis ojos porque me sentía usado, menos preciado por todos quería venganza contra esas perras malditas que jugaron con mis sentimientos

Pero lo que más me dolía era que las amaba con todo mi ser a pesar de que confabulaban para matarme – soy un idiota un estúpido sin remedio – yo solo sentía pena por mi

 **POR QUÉ MIERDA SOY TAN PATÉTICO TAN ESTÚPIDO NI MIS MALDITOS PADRES ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAN**

Gritaba amas no poder mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos mojándolas con mis lágrimas

Pase barias horas llorando a mas no poder pero no era porque me utilizaron como una herramienta sino porque mi vida no valía nada entonces me di cuenta que todo lo que decían de mi era verdad era una mierda que no servía para nada

 **SOLO ERA UN PATÉTICO PERVERTIDO DE SEGUNDA**

Mi odio hacia mi hermana crecía y crecía cada vez más y más - maldita por que tú tienes todo y yo solo tengo el odio y desprecio de mis padres y de las chicas que más amo en el mundo lagrimas caían de mi mientras comenzaba a reír como desquiciado

¿Es porque soy hombre y no mujer por eso nadie me amo? me decía a mí mismo gritando de rabia y mal diciendo a Dios por colocar un maldito pene en vez de una vagina como la de mi hermana

Vi una roca con filo en el suelo y la tome sin pensarlo dos veces – saque mi miembro y coloque la roca en el inicio de mi miembro con intenciones de colocármelo había perdido la cordura está dispuesto a cortarme esta maldita cosa que solo me provocaba desgracia y sufrimiento, para así poder estar con las mujeres que amaba tanto

 **¡SI NOTE TUVIERA MI VIDA SERÍA MÁS FELIZ¡**

 **¡MIS PADRES ME AMARÍAN¡**

 **¡SERIA AMADO POR TODOS AL IGUAL QUE MI ONEE-SAN¡**

 **¡ELLAS ME AMARÍAN COMO LA AMAN A ELLA¡**

Gritaba amas no poder mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos, mojado mi camisa - mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba sudando frio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Estaba a punto de castrarme pero mi otra mano me detuvo por instinto – no puedo hacerlo, que cobarde soy comencé a pararme votando la piedra mientras caminaba hacia mi casa deprimido y con deseos suicidas

 **EN EL CLUB HORAS ANTES...**

 **NARRA SARA...**

Issei espera ayúdame a subirlas a su cuarto, él no me escucho y se marchó sin prestarme atención algo que me molesto – koneko-chan carga a Akeno yo cargo a buchou ella solo asintió con un sonrojo

Ese issei es tan lindo al vesarme dicia Asia con un sonrojo y una cara de disgusto mientras se lamia los labios – issei comió dulces porque su beso sabia a una clase de miel decía Asia – la verdad que el besara a Asia en mi presencia me colocaba muy celosa, él era mi hermano menor y tenía que protegerlo de todas las mujeres aunque fueran buenas como Asia- porque él era mío "era mi issei" pensaba yo con un sonrojo

Llevamos a las dos a sus cuartos le dije a koneko - al pasar unos minutos ellas despertaron muy exaltadas y gritando cosas sin sentido

 **DONDE ESTA ESE INFELIZ LO VOY A MATAR Y DESMEMBRAR GRITABA BUCHOU ENOJADA Y CON UNA AURA ASESINA RODEÁNDOLA**

 **LE ARRANCARE EL MALDITO CORAZÓN Y SE LO DARÉ A LOS BUITRES DIJO AKENO EN EL MISMO ESTADO QUE BUCHOU**

¿Qué pasa buchou? ¿Qué pasa Akeno? les pregunte por que su actitud me sorprendía – ellas cambiaron su actitud drástica mente al verme – no pasa nada sara-chan solo que cuando me levanto despierto de malagana – eso no me pareció una respuesta creíble pero no quise indagar mas

Y que te paso a ti Akeno le pregunte – yo heto... heto ... solo tuve un mal sueño – enserio que escusa más ridícula pensé para mí misma

Bueno si ya están mejor me retiro, tengo clases me retiro

 **EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA...**

Yo estaba corriendo por que se me hacía muy tarde para llegar al salón de clases estaba muy preocupada por la situación de las chicas y la forma en que racionaron

 **¡Baaaaaammmmmmmmm¡**

Choque con alguien por el afán lo siento le dije sin verlo – lo que me faltaba que una estúpida se estrelle conmigo mijo el infeliz sin verme lacara que no sabe quién soy yo me pregunte

A quien le dices estúpida le dije con enojo por su falta de cortesía – al mirarnos las caras era con un espejo

Issei baka le dije molesta el me dándole la mano para que me ayudara a parar – que esperas ayúdame a parar le dije esperando que me ayudara – sabes sara-chan el mundo es muy pero muy grande y el no jira a tu alrededor

Él me dijo eso con una mirada de odio ¿qué te pasa oni-chan? le dije esperando que me explicara – piérdete maldita me dijo yo solo que dé en shock nadie en la vida me había dicho tal grosería

Trate de reclamarle pero el salió corriendo – que le pasa a tu hermano compañera – no lose draig pero llegare a fondo de esto

 **CON ISSEI...**

Me dirigía a mi casa ya estaba harto de la mierda de día que había tenido, estaba a punto de meter mi llave en la puerta pero me di cuenta que estaba abierta así que entre sin más rodeos

De pronto escuche unas voces en la sala que conocía a la perfección yo solo me hacer que a saludar a mis padres

Es un inútil inservible decía mi madre yo no sabía a qué se refería con eso – sus calificaciones medan asco decía mi padre viendo unos documentos – hubiera preferido tener solo a mi niña que ha ese estorbo de hijo decía mi madre

Lagrimas cian de mis ojos sin detenerse mientras mi corazón se rompía como el cristal todo era mentira ese amor pequeño que me daban todo era una maldita farsa son igual que esa perras malditas del club lo siguiente que escuche me dejo como piedra petrificada

Solo anhelo el día que sea mayor para echarlo de la casa y no me acusen por abandono de un hijo decía mi padre con fastidio – solo faltan 3 años tendremos que mantener a esa basura que fastidio pero ni modo dijo mi madre mientras lavaba los platos algo en mi murió no sabía que era, pero sabía que era algo muy importante

Dios porque nos mandaste este inútil de hijo decía mi padre pesar – solo sirve para la perversión meda vergüenza que lleve mi apellido y que sea mi hijo dijo mi padre con asco en su voz casi escupiendo a lo ultimo

Esto es lo que hablan a mis espaldas malditos los odio pensé mientras tapaba mi boca y calmaba las ganas que tenia de matarlos ahí mismo, por ser unos bastados malnacidos

Rápidamente limpie mis lágrimas mientras hacía ruido para que notaran mi llegada – como te fue en la academia me dijo el bastardo de mi papa con una sonrisa falsa algo que me molestaba

Estuvo de puta madre le conteste mientras contaba con los dedos de forma cómica

 ** **¡FUI USADO COMO UN TÍTERE¡****

 ** **¡ME ROMPIERON EL CORAZÓN DE LA PEOR FORMA¡****

 ** **¡CASI ME MATAN MIS AMADAS¡****

 ** **¡CASI ME VIOLO A MI PROFESORA EN FRENTE DE LA CLASE¡****

 ** **¡FUI TORTURADO HASTA CASI MORIR PERO AL FINAL ME GUSTO¡****

 ** **¡METÍ MIS DEDOS EN LAS VAGINAS DE DOS HERMOSURAS ENFRENTE DE OTRAS PERSONAS HACIÉNDOLAS VENIR¡****

 ** **¡BEBÍ SUS JUGOS VAGINALES CON MUCHO PLACER¡****

 ** **¡LE PLANTE UN BESO A UNA CHICA AUN CON LOS JUGOS VAGINALES DE LAS DOS HERMOSURAS¡****

 ** **DEL RESTO TODO FUE LA MISMA MUERDA LES DIJE DE FORMA CORTANTE, LA VERDAD YA ME VALÍA MADRE LO QUE PENSARAN DE MI,**** ** **LES HABÍA PERDIDO EL POCO RESPECTO QUE TENIA HACIA ELLOS****

 ** **¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm¡****

Fue el sonido que se escuchó por toda mi casa

Mi cachete me ardía a los mil demonios el golpe fue tan duro que me tumbo de la silla del comedor sangre salía de mi boca y mi mejilla se hinchaba

Vete a tu cuarto ya gritaba mi madre sobándose la mano mostrando que uso mucha fuerza en su golpe – porque me pegas madre le pregunte – issei vete a tu cuarto decía mi padre con una mirada vacía

Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus padres mal educado dijo mi madre con odio en su mirada

¿porque me pegan solo les dije la verdad no soy mentiroso? me preguntaba mientras lloraba de la rabia

Yo solo me pare sobando mi mejilla y les dije – pensé que querían saber cómo me fue en el día pero veo que me equivoque – perdónenme padres les dije con fastidio haciendo una reverencia fingiendo arrepentimiento

A tu cuarto ya dijo mi madre apretando los dientes – hoy no senaras para que aprendas a respetar a tus padres

Yo solo asentí con odio - comencé a subir las escaleras pero me detuve apenas perdieron la vista de mi

Es un hijo problema decía el infeliz de mi padre – cuento los minutos todos los días para por al fin librarnos de esa molestia - por que Dios nos castiga de esta manera con ese hijo que no sirve para nada ¿por que no es como su hermana? si son gemelos dacia mi madre– hija de perra eso si me dolió lagrimas cían de mis ojos sin detenerse- si algo odiaba era que me compararan con mi hermana solo sentía odio por ellos dos y en espacial por mi hermana los 3 eran los principales de mi lista negra

Entre al cuarto quitándome el uniforme – al salir de la ducha comencé a masturbarme viendo una película porno de América se trataba de la liga de la justicia follado donde flash era un violador y estaba violado a todas las mujeres de la liga a la velocidad de la luz sin que se dieran cuenta el muy cabrón algo que me hacía mucha gracia jajajajajaja reía por ver tal desmadre de ese puto dios de la velocidad mientras me masturbaba sin parar

Las horas pasaron y me quede dormido luego de venirme un par de veces viendo tal película

 ** **¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm¡****

Recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago a medianoche que pasa demonios pensaba a dormitado viendo unas sombras

De esta no saldrás vivo maldito escuche - un frio de ultratumba recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer la voz

Ríaaaaaaaaaaas gritaba sin creerlo mientras una luz se encendía mostrando a Rias y Akeno

 ** **AYUDA...PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA... MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ONEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN QUIEREN MATARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GRITABA A TODO PULMÓN****

 ** **CONTINUARA...****

 ** **JODEEEEEEER POBRE ISSEI NO HA ACABADO EL PUTO DÍA Y SU SUFRIMIENTO NO TERMINA****

 ** **voten y dejen sus opiniones gracias****


	3. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 3

AYUDA...PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA... MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ONEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN QUIEREN MATARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GRITABA A TODO PULMÓN.

Como te atreviste a tocarnos maldito infeliz are que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa decía Rías con odio mientras que Akeno se lamia los dedos sádicamente, yo solo quede en shock porque sentía que iba a morir de una manera espantosa.

Rías me lanzo un ataque de energía roja que esquive por instinto.

 **¡Booooooooooooom¡.**

Una explosión ocurrió yo solo veía como se quemaba mi cama con horror.

Ara ara issei-kun es muy escurridizo me dijo la perra de Akeno con una mirada sádica pero repleta de odio – yo solo corrí sudando frio por el miedo queme producían.

Donde crees que vas maldito pervertido me dijo Rías viendo que yo estaba tratando de escapar por la puerta – Akeno apareció delante de mí en un segundo conectando un puñetazo en mi estomago.

Sangre salía de mi estómago sin detenerse joder esa perra pega duro pensé agarrándome el estómago del dolor pero esa sensación de dolor desapareció por mi perversión convirtiéndose en un enorme placer.

Trae haca esa basura Akeno, si Rías no tienes que pedírmelo decía la peli negra mirándome con odio joder que linda sebe estoy a punto de masturbarme enfrente de ellas, calmate issei cálmate o no disfrutaras de esto porque te mataran, me decía para calmarme.

ALGO EN MI SE CORROMPIÓ ESTE DÍA NO SABÍA QUE ERA, NI ME IMPORTABA YA ME VALÍA MADRE TODO.

 **¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaam¡.**

Recibí una patada en el rostro de parte de Akeno mandándome a volar cayendo al lado de Rías, ella solo me lanzo una mirada de odio mientras sacaba una botella.

¿Qué es eso? me preguntaba pensando el peor panorama será veneno, o talvez algo peor.

Quiero que te masturbes aquí y llenes esta botellas con tu esperma me dijo.

¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

Grite a todo pulmón sin creer lo que me dijo.

Era obvio que no iba a caer en su trampa como un estúpido, si metía mi miembro es esa estúpida botellas sabía que le tendría que decir le adiós a mi pene era mi precioso, no lo pondría en peligro como un estúpido.

Yo me disculpe con mi pene dándole una buena jalada de ganso, por querer cortármelo, no iba a caer tan bajo por esas putas traidoras.

Date prisa y danos tu esperma me dijo Akeno con una mirada seria pero con deseos asesinos, joder que linda sebe pero mi orgullo no me dejaba dales lo que me pedían.

Mi pequeño issei como le decía a mi precioso, me decía cógetelas hasta desfallecer, mi mente me decían ¿qué? No mames no caigas hue bonb es una puta Trampa que esta un siego la vería que no vez - yo si lo veo pero quiero fallárrmelas jajajajaja lo siento le decía a mi mente mientras se cortaba la comunicación.

Estúpido escuchaba una voz asiéndose menos auditiva hasta que desapareció la por completo.

LO SIENTO PERO SOY UN PERVERTIDO Y TÚ LO SABES LE DIJE.

Yo estaba punto de lanzarme como un león al asecho pero me detuve apenas Rías me dijo.

Qué esperas mastúrbate hasta correrte no tengo toda la noche.

Qué demonios le pasa a esta loca, tengo que saber por qué me pide tal cosa pensaba muy confuso.

Porque me pides tal cosa Rías no se suponía que amabas a mi hermana le dije con muchas dudas...

 **¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam¡.**

Era el sonido de mi mejilla al ser abofeteado con mucha fuerza haciéndome escupir mucha sangre.

Nuca te atrevas a dudar del amor que siento por sara-chan o te matare sin pensarlo maldito me dijo con odio y con una aura roja rodeándola una aura carmesí, yo solo sudaba frió, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí.

Yo solo sudaba frió y mi cuerpo temblaba – lo... lo... Lo siento Rías- sama le dije con mucho miedo aun que la verdad ella se veía súper sexi y me estaba calentado joder no tengo remedio jajajajajajajaja reía con una risa demente en mi interior.

Me coloque en posición de completa sumisión, primero tenía que tener claro que si me mataba ella ganaría y mis planes de venganza contra mis padres, las del club, los de la academia, con todo el puto mundo.

Se irían al retrete si esas perras me mataban – ella solo coloco una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mis palabras joder estas perras me gustan pensaba mirando sus pecho y escondiendo una cara lujuriosa jajajajajaja, no me arreglo ni a palo pensé mirando el suelo escondiendo mi sonrojo.

Rías me estiro la mano dándome la botellas yo solo la tome para calmar su ira pero la verdad no sabía que me dolía más si mi mejilla o mi corazón al ver como amaban a mi onee-san joder como la dio por no me aman a mi si yo la amo y mi onee-san no siente nada por ella.

Lagrimas traicioneras caían de mis ojos mientras Rias y Akeno embozaban una sonrisa triunfal algo que me enojo, limpie mis lágrimas porque no quería pareser débil enfrente del enemigo. eso era caer muy bajo.

Akeno y Rias colocaron uno de sus pies en mi espalda yo solo observe y lo que vi me puso duro como piedra.

 **¡Sangrado nasal¡.**

Mi miembro crecía a más no poder mientras ellas me miraban con odio y satisfacción yo solo observaba el reflejo de la botella moviéndola de lado a lado viendo sus bragas jajajajajajajaja si esto es castigo pueden hacerlo cuando les plazca, pensaba con una cara pervertida.

Jajajajaja reía yo mental mente mientras ellas observaban con una sonrisa de triunfo por mis lágrimas porque la primera vez que me torturaron no llore sin importar lo que me hicieron.

Por mí que piensen lo que les de la puta gana, después que no se movieran de ahí estaba más que feliz jejejejejeje.

Metiste tus sucias manos en nuestras vaginas y no contento con eso besaste a Asia eso jamás de los jamases te lo perdonaremos malditoooooooooo, Rita barias con odio algo que a mí me valía madres.

Rias y Akeno solo me miraban con odio mientras quitaban sus piernas de mi espalda noooooooooooooo gritaba al ver mi maldita mala suerte.

Ellas cargaron sus poderes de electricidad y esferas de energía – joder esto me dolerá pensé pero al mismo tiempo lo quería recibir.

 **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh¡**

Golpes iban y venían sin parar yo solo gozaba por todo ese sufrimiento y placer recibido era demasiado bueno jajajajaja.

 **Minutos después.**

Jajajajajajaja que patéticas son enserio que esto párese más el cielo que el infierno decía yo mental mente viendo sus oppaii rebotar al golpearme con sus puños.

No por favor ya vasta paren por favor se los ruego no me golpeen más, hare lo me piden, les dije pero real mente quería más, era para que no sospecharan.

Seré su esclavo fiel y les ayudare con mi onee-chan.

Al decir eso ellas solo pararon en seco sus ataques comenzando a estrangularme con una cara llena de odio.

Maldito como te atreves a burlarte de nosotras no te lo perdonaremos nunca... me decían yo solo emboce una sonrisa esperando la tortura y placer que recibiría jejejejejeje.

Ellas apretaban mi cuello sin detenerse yo solo sentía más y más placer, estaba a mi limite esas perras me estaban matando pensé sudando frio mientras mi celebro estaba a mil por ciento.

Demonios tengo que hacer algo o esas malditas me mataran mi cuerpo solo convulsionaba del dolor y mi vista se nublaba.

Piensa rápido issei o te mataran... Chicas no es mentira las ayudare a enamorar a mi onee-san y les daré lo que me piden pero por favor perdónenme la vida les gritaba antes de desmayarme.

 **Minutos después.**

Bam... bam... era el sonido al ser cacheteado sin parar.

 **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡.**

Me levante apresurad amente preguntándome que pasaba.

Mastúrbate y llena esta botella o te mataremos yo solo asentía para no provocarlas más, tome la botella y saque a mi tesoro preciado.

Ellas solo se sonrojaron al ver mi garrote jejejejejeje que lindas ceben las muy perras pensé.

Ellas solo voltearon la mirada mientras me decían – si en una semana no progresamos con tu hermana te mataremos lenta y dolorosamente no lo olvides issei.

Yo solo sude frio por tales palabra joder tengo que pensar que are o estaré bien muerto jajajajaja reía como desquiciado mientras me jalaba el ganso.

Movía mi mano de lado a lado pero no salía ni cinco de semen, joder porque tardas tanto me decía la perra de Akeno con una voz de ultratumba yo solo arremetía con fuerza a mi miembro.

HASTA QUE RECORDÉ QUE YA LE HABÍA SACADO HASTA LA ÚLTIMA GOTA DE SEMEN POR VER AL PUTO DE FLASH COJIENDO COMO CONEJO A LAS CHICAS DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA.

Manuelas iban y venían pero ni precioso no secretaba nada, lo siento chicas pero no tengo esperma para ustedes yo solo me maldecía.

Maldito como te atreves a hacernos esperar dijo Rias con odio, Akeno hipnotízalo para que se masturbe bien, los ojos de Akeno brillaron y mi cuerpo se movía solo como si tuviese vida propia.

Mi precioso me ardía a los mil demonios portal masturbación, joder esto si me duele pensé viendo sangrar a mi pequeño issei...

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin parar, ellas solo envosaban una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo mi sufrir que perras, pensé esto no se quedara así.

Juro que me las pagaran, lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo...

Que es mi precioso mi "pequeño isseiiiiiiiii" gritaba mental mente con determinación.

No funciona maldición, ya es muy tarde Rías vayámonos luego buscaremos lo nuestro dijo Akeno con fastidio viendo que no me corría yo solo las miraba con odio mientras ellas reían al verme sufrir.

Ellas arreglaron mi cuarto con círculos extraños, son unas malditas grujas pensé en completo shock.

Rías creo un circulo de donde salió la perra de Asia, ella me curo con su luz verde, solo daba gracias a dios mi cuerpo era un maldito mar de sangre.

Novemos issei, me dijeron las perras antes de irse en un círculo extraño que demonios son esas cosas me preguntaba con fastidió mientras me dormía, este puto día me enseño una cosa...

¡La vida es una puta mierda que no vale nada¡.

 **EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

 **Narra sara...**

Mis padres se fueron para el trabajo me estaba bañando.

 **Baaaaaaaaaaam**.

Escuches unos cristales rotos, el sonido venia del cuarto de mí onii-cha yo solo me coloque una bata y entre de inmediato para ver cómo estaba mi querido hermano menor.

Al entrar encontré todo un desorden en su cuarto fotos destrozada vidrios en todas partes, vi toda la colección de porno de mi hermano con las hojas arrancadas me sonrojo ver las imágenes.

Issei estaba cortando unas imágenes con unas tijeras no había notado mi presencia aun, oni-chan que pasa aquí, le dije esperando respuestas de el.

El solo me miro con odio mientras me decía.

 **¡Que se siente ser amada por todos¡.**

 **¡Que se siente que te alaguen todo el tiempo¡.**

El caminaba hacia a mí, no entendía que pasaba con él porque me hablaba así si yo lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

El seme paro enfrente, porque tienes que alejar lo que amo de mi maldita él me decía con odio algo que me partía el corazón.

 **Baaaaaaaaaaam.**

El me conecto una fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla tumbándome al suelo, me dolía mucho pero no más que fuera el, el que me lastimara de esta manera.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mí con una mirada de odio agachando la cabeza .

Solo porque tiene eso, te crees mejor que yo me dijo señalando mi intimidad, algo que me sonrojaba y no entendía.

Él se arre costo en mí mientras quitaba mi toalla a la fuerza dejándome desnuda por completo yo solo que dé en shock.

Había tenido sueños eróticos con mi oni-chan pero que pasara en la vida real era algo increíble para mi.

Que aras compañera me dijo draig, solo dejare que haga lo que quiera draig le contesté, como quieras me voy adormir me dijo mientras se dormía.

Dame eso lo quiero me dijo mientras metía uno de sus dedos en interior, un sonrojo descomunal a pareció en mi mientras gemía de placer.

El comenzó amover su dedo, de adentro hacia afuera con suavidad.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.**

Oni-chan no pares decía en mi mente porque esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, yo en el fondo era una pervertida como mi oni-chan pero por educación y ser mujer no lo demostraba.

El comenzó a lamer mi vagina con su lengua de una manera lenta, aaaaaaaaa no sabía si esto era el paraíso o el infierno o si era otro sueño me daba igual no quería despertar nunca.

Me corrro oni- chan grite mientras el bebía mis jugos vaginales sin parar, esto es delicioso en me canta tu corrida onee-chan me dijo sonrojándome con un sonrojo descomunal algo que me gustaba mucho.

El dejo de lamer mi corrida sacando su miembro, que dé en shock viendo tal monstruosidad aunque a mí me valía madre el tamaño lo quería dentro sin importarme que me partiera en dos.

El coloco su miembro en mi vagina colándola de golpe.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

Gritaba del dolor por que era la primera vez que tenía sexo sangre salia de mi vagina de mostrando mi castidad, el comenzó a moverse sin parar algo que a mi media, lo abrazaba con mis pierna mientras él me cargaba sin dejar de penetrarme hacia la cama me coloco en estilo perrito comenzado a envestirme sin parar, yo solo rezaba que siguiera, aunque me dolía hacerlo, me importaba un comino el dolor tenía más placer que dolor al rezarle a dios.

Así se siente tener una vagina, me decía él mientras gemía de placer algo que me hesitaba mucho.

Envestida iban y venían sin parar, el me martillaba como a cajón descompuesto y yo solo estaba feliz porque amaba tonta mente a mi hermano, ambos gemíamos de tanta lujuria era el mejor día de mi vida.

 **Me corro le dije.**

 **Yo también me dijo.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

Fue nuestro grito a correr nos juntos mientras él me colocaba de frente, plantándome un beso de lengua yo solo saboreaba su boca.

Te amo le dije el quedo en shock.

Yo pensé que me odiabas como el resto de personas me dijo algo que me dolió .

Issei baka.. baka, yo siempre te he amado que no te das cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

Yo también te amo sara-chan al decir eso me sonrojo demasiado te amo nos decíamos para seguir con nuestro dia, haciendo el amor jajajajajaaja.

¿Así se siente ser violada? me preguntaba por qué si era mi issei quien lo hacía pues por mi podía hacerlo todos los días jejejejejejejejejeje reía yo con una cara pervertida con un sonrojo atómico.

 **Continuara ...**

voten y comenten gracias jajajajajaja espero les guste esta mamada solo les digo que lo que se viene sera un desmadre que no tienen ni la menor idea jajajaja esta idea es original mía nunca antes pensada xddddddddd.

 **miren lo que mi psicólogo me dijo**


	4. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 4

esta teoría es de locos, nunca antes pensado jajajajajajaja. xdddddd

Me declaro dueño de los derechos de los siguientes personajes, ya que sé que nadie los tiene en youtuber ni en ninguna teoría.

"manuela uno" primer personaje.

"manuela dos" segundo.

"conciencia " tercer personaje.

"pequeño issei" cuarto personaje.

"recuerdos " quinto personaje.

"boca" cesto personaje.

y de cualquiera de sus derivados, si saben a algún pendejo, que se atreva a copiar mis personajes que me mate pensando, no duden en decirme, para acusarlo por plagio, con los dueño de esta exquisita página y con las otras páginas de teorías, jejejejejejejejeje. Y ya ustedes sabrán de quien se copiaron.

Recuerden que mis teorías son "infinitas" nunca antes pensado.

"migatte no gokui sei tousaku no".

traducción.

"ultra instinto pervertido".

"el "pecado" de la "lujuria" despierta"..

Yo me la follaba como si no existiera un mañana, con mi pequeño issei, que no era nada de pequeño, mientras crecía amas no poder, mientras seguía arremetiendo con mucha fuerza a mi hermana, como si no existiera un mañana, con mi garrote de 30 centímetros de carne jejejejejejejejeeje.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaan me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh pero no pareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees te lo suplicooooooooooooooooo, gritaba ella dando me una orden, que yo obvedeseria como si mi vida dependiera de ello jejejejejejeje reia yo mientras movia mis caderas penetrándola sin parar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Gemía mi hermana, mientras la cargaba, sacándola del cuarto, jajajajaja en mi mente estaban todos esos insultos.

"porque no es como su hermana", "si son gemelos"

"meda vergüenza, que lleve mi apellido"

"es un bueno para "nada" "que solo sirve para la perversión".

"yo lo quería, pero al conocerlo todo murió".

"meda asco prefiero "matarlo", antes de que me toque ese pervertido".

Todo eso resonaba en mi mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Que demencia, se apodero de mí mi odio y un instinto de perversión, algo que me gustaba había perdido por completo la cordura, jajajajajaja me reía, mientras penetraba a mi hermana, llevándola a la habitación de mis padre jejejejejeje

Oni-chan porque me traes a este lugar, decía ella con un sonrojo nuclear yo solo le dije solo quiero que juguemos a "papa" y mama follando con lujuria jejejejeje.

Ese era el nombre de una película japonesa muy chida, que dejo complacido a mí precioso a más no poder jajajajajaja.

Lágrimas de risas caían de mi a mas no poder, mientras ella lloraba de tanto placer.

Yo solo la coloque en la cama, ella estaba roja como el cabello de la perra de rías, algo que a mí me gustaba demasiado, coloque mi miembro para iniciar mi venganza, con los infelices de mis padres las perras del club con todo el puto mundo.

Pequeño issei: jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeer por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin juraba que iba a morir virgen.

Manuela 1: méteme en su trasero quiero sentir su culo a más no poder.

Manuela 2: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii manoséale las tetas conmigo.

Pequeño issei: méteme con más fuerza pártela en dos a más no poder, hasta que sus ojos se pongan en blanco.

Conciencia: pero que mierda dicen no ben que es su hermana, issei detente esto es pecadote quemaras en el infierno.

Pequeño issei: vete a la mierda conciencia.

Manuela 1: quien te llamo, nadie te quiere deja de joder maldito.

Manuela 2: si vete a los carajo, aguafiestas.

Issei chicos cálmense ya joder.

Conciencia: deja tu hermana maldito pervertido.

Recuerdos: deja de joder conciencia no ves que yo jure que me follaria a mas no poder a la primera tonta que me diera hilo, jejejejejejejejeje rían todos mientras issei escuchaba.

Maditoooooooooo dejeneradoooooooooooooooooo.

Gritaba conciencia a más no poder algo que me valía madre.

Mi lema es por qué darles a otros lo que puede ser mío.

Mientras, envestía a mi hermana como si le pagaran por ello.

La arremetía con mucha fuerza jajajajajajaja, yo reía de satisfacción mientras ella gritaba jejejejejejeejejejejeje.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

Me vengo oni-chan jajajajajaja, lágrimas de alegría salían de mi mientras sentía que un poder abrumador que me dominaba no sabía que era, pero me valía madre todo.

Me la follaría amas no poder, toda la puta mañana jejejejeje.

Él tome de la cintura, colocándola de frente, mientras la penetraba sin parar yo sentía como ese poder me dominaba dejándome llevar por él, tome su piernas llevando las a mi cuello mientras la seguía penetrando

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no pareeeeeeeeeeees oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Gritaba mi hermana mayor aunque no tenía que decirlo porque yo, me la follaría hasta desfallecer, jejejejejejeje pensaba con una cara pervertida, mientras la envestía como un loco desenfrenado.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

Gemía ella, mientras yo seguía arremetiéndola sin parar con mi garrote de 30 centímetros de carne, jejejeje este es el mejor día de mi vida, yo solo pensaba en follarmela de todas las maneras posibles, mientras la envestía con fuerza con un frenesí que no parecía tener fin.

Mi lujuria estaba por las nubes, estaba más cachondo, que cuando vi al hijo de puta de hulk follando a las vengadoras, con su monstruoso pene, algo que a mí me sorprendió ver tal monstruo par tiendo en dos a esas perras jejejejeje ría yo por recordar tal desmadre, de ese puto monstruo verde, ese día me masturbe a mas no poder, viendo que como las penetraba, con ese garrote de 25 centímetros.

La cambie de posición, para que me complaciera ya que sabía que me amaba.

Móntame como acaballo, le dije al oído mientras se lo mordía, sin dejar de penetrarla a mas no poder.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

Ella gemía porque no dejaba de penetrarla, mientras le decía eso, ella tenía un sonrojo descomunal, algo que a mí me gustaba mucho jejejeejeje, mi miembro estaba duro como piedra yo casi juraba que si lo clavaba en la pared la traspasaría por lo duro que estaba. jejejejejejejeje.

Pequeño issei elévate hasta el infinito y más allaaaaaaaaaaaaá, gritaba mental mente por la calentura de mil demonios que tenía mientras penetraba a mi hermana sara sin parar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaan parte me con tu polla por favooooooooooor, gritaba ella.

Será un placer mi querida esclava jejejejejejejeje.

Pequeño issei: "joder pártele el culo conmigo por fis".

Manuela uno : "méteme en su culo primero".

Boca: "lubricalo conmigo, a manuela uno para que no le duela tanto".

Yo reía al sacando el pulgar, jejejejejejejeejejej gracias buena idea amigos, siempre saben que decir, ajajajajajajaajajajaa

Conciencia: "Detente maldito loco de mierda no vez que es tu hermana".

Manuela uno: "cállate hijo de puta maldito", jejejejejejejejejeje".

Boca: "este bastardo no conoce el desprecio", jajaajajajajajaja.

Pequeño issei: "te matare a cabezazos", "si te metes en mi camino malditoooooooooooooooo, gritaba mi precioso mientras yo reía como loco viendo sus típicas peleas joder ellos no aprenden nunca, jejejejejejejejejeje".

Conciencia: issei ya le follaste la vagina a tu hermana, para loco de mierda bastadoooooooooooooooo, gritaba conciencia como me gusta verlo así jejeejejejejejejejeje.

Recuerdos: conciencia deja de joder solo dices estupideces no sé, quién fue el pendejo que te invento pero lo maldigoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, gritaba recuerdos a todo pulmón lleno de odio en todo su ser.

Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue,Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue,Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue, Que se largue.

Gritaban todos con odio en sus boses.

Issei, Que se largue, Issei , Que se largue, Issei , Que se largue, Issei , Que se largue, Issei , Que se largue , Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue,Issei , Que se largue, Jo dance cabroneeeeeeeeees, decía conciencia gritando a mas no poder, al ver que no lo dejaban terminar lo que trataba de decir.

Conciencia: necesitas un psicólogo loco de mierdas, espero te pudras en el infierno.

Me decía conciencia lleno de odio, algo que me importaba un puto "cominoooooo".

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Gemía mi hermana mientras me cabalgaba sin parar jejejejejejejejeeje.

Mueveteeeeeeeeeee, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, unee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan,

Gritaba lleno de mucho placer jajajajaja.

Lágrimas de dolor y placer salían de ella, a más no poder, mientras yo colocaba mi mano en mi boca lubricándola.

jajajajajaja.

Yo lamia sus tetas al mismo tiempo que ella gemía cabalgándome a más no poder.

jejejejejeje.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yo comencé a deslizar mi mano por su espalda mientras le lubricaba el trasero.

jejejejejejeje.

Oni-chan que haces decía ella sonrojada a más no poder. Mientras yo le decía.

Solo quiero probar cada rincón de mi hermana mayor jajajajaja,a caso es maloooooooooooooo, jajajajajajajaja

Sangrado nasal nivel 10.

Sangre salía de ella amas no poder, mientras me mojaba el pecho desnudo.

Si es issei-chan está bien para mí.

Sangrado nasal nivel 10.

Sangre salía de mí, alber lo rápido que acepto

Jajajajaajajajajajajaaja..

Conciencia: joder esa chica está loca como tú, issei quiere que le partas el hoyo.

Pequeño issei: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii metemeeeeeeeeeeeeee en su culooooooooooooo, hasta desfalleceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. jajajajajaajajajajajajja.

Manuela 1: méteme primero para anchar el hoyito de nuestra hermana jejejejejeje.

Manuela 2: yo también quiero.

jejejejejejejeejejejeje.

Boca: no olvides lubricarlo primero conmigo.

jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Conciencia: ustedes malditos, apoyan que desvirgue a nuestra hermana y que le parta el culo, que dementes degenerados son.

Manuela 1: escucharon algo hermanos.

jajajajajajajajajaja.

Boca: no creo que es un insecto pero ya se fue.

jejeejejjee.

Manuela 2: yo no escuche nada solo la brisa.

jajaajjaajajajajjaajaja.

Hijos de putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, gritaba conciencia viendo que le como le aplicaban la ley de hielo

.jejejejejeje.

Jajajajajajajajaja.

Yo reía, a más no poder, viendo como tenían una de sus típicas peleas.

jajajajajaajajajajja.

Reía como loco amas no poder mientras le metía 2 dedos de cada mano en su trasero, no sin antes escupirme los dedos para lubricarlo, jejejejejeejejejejjejejejejejeje.

Recuerdos: yo tomare fotos mentales y videos de esto no se preocupen hermanos que el material de pajas está más que satisfecho y protegido en mi caja de seguridad, luego les mando los videos por, "WhatsaApp".

Al decir eso manuel chocaban sus manos, llenos de felicidad mientras imaginaban las pajadas sin fin que se darían

Jajajajajajajaja.

Ellos reían con una sonrisa en sus manos.

Jajaajajajajajajajajajaja.

Yo me reía, como loco mientras colocaba colocando su cabeza en una almohada.

mientras alzando su culo, comenzando a introducir mis dedos en su trasero.

Mi cuerpo me ardía a los mil demonios mi lujuria estaba a los mil demonios joder,

Jajaajajajajajajajaa.

Manuelas iban y venían a más no poder mientras ella gemía de placer jajajajajajajaja

Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan no pareeeeeeeeeeees por

Ella me lo pedía como suplica yo solo la obedecí al pie de la letra, jajajaajajajajaja.

Yo me reía a más no poder mientras colocaba a mi pequeño issei en su culo mientras recuerdos tomaba fotos y videos porno, para manuelas. jejejejejejejejejejejeje.

Mi poder, estaba aumentando sentía que mis sentidos pervertidos se elevaban al infinito y más allá.

"yo solo estaba metiendo mi preciado de poco a poco" jejeejejejejejejjeejejejejejejejejeje.

Conciencia: noooooooooooooooooooo malditoooooooooooooooooo locoooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Manuela 1: "este hijo de puta no aprende, ni a vergazos de "pequeño issei"", jjajajajajajajaja

Manuela 2: "deja de joder que me jodes el material de manuelas, y el material de pajadas cabrón jajajajajaajjaja

Pequeño issei: "si tú vieras un culo", te lo partiría para que aprendas a respectar" ejejejejeejejje.

Recuerdos: nooooooooooooooo, el grito que pego me jodio un segundo de video jajajajajajajajajaja.

Manuelas: se enfurecieron con un instinto asesino, que atemorizo a conciencia jejejejejjejeejejeje.

Conciencia: lo ciento chicos ya me voy chao.

jajajajajaa yo reía a mas no poder, escuchando como peleaban estos tíos, que estaban más locos que una cabra jajajajaja.

Jejejejejejejejejeje yo reía a mas no poder, pensando que dirían mis padres y las de club si se enteraran que desvirgue a su preciada señorita jajajajaajajajajajajaa, "no solo eso si no que desvirgue cada hoyo de ella". jajajajajajajajajajajaja yo me reía como loco planeando todo lo que aria este día que esperaba nunca terminara jajajajajajajaja.

por que me la follaria.

"Como si no existiera un maldito mañana".

Yo no sabía qué demonios pasaba conmigo pero una cosa era clara esto apenas comienza.

"que les pareció el capítulo de hoy si les gusto les digo que lo que se viene será más épico lo que viene jajajajaja xdddddddd"

"yo hago todo esto por puro placer", "por nada más ni por dinero espero les guste y si les gusto por favor voten en aquí y en las páginas de mis teorías" , por favor para motivarme a seguir con esto gracias.

Continuara...


	5. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 5

me paso de verga con esta teoría jajajajajaja. xdddd

[AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno; Contenido sexual explícito; Incesto]

Yo no sabía qué demonios pasaba conmigo, pero una cosa era clara esto apenas comienza.

Mi miembro estaba entrando de apoco, !porque el agujero de mi hermana estaba muy pequeño¡, algo que me daba mucha satisfacción.

Jajajajajajajjajajajaaja.

!Oni- chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan¡.

Gemía mi hermana, mientras yo seguía metiendo a mi pequeño issei de poco a poco.

No sabía qué demonios pasaba conmigo, mi cuerpo se movía solo como si no recibiera las órdenes del cerebro...!mi conciencia me decía que estaba mal y mi cuerpo solo deseaba seguir follando a mi hermana¡, yo solo deje que mis de ceos carnales ganaran aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, y que me iría al infierno con mi hermana, pero no me importaba.

Agarre mi verga metiendo de apoco la cabeza mientras ella fruncía el ceño de dolor y placer, al ver como la iba a romper con mi garrote.

Oni-chan mételo despacio por favor me duele mucho.

!Yo solo asentí metiendo a mi verga de a poco¡ jejeejejejejejejeje.

Mi poder estaba por las nubes, sentía que todo pasaba lento en mí alrededor y que solo mi hermana y yo eramos los únicos, que estábamos en este lugar, jajajajajajaajjaajjajajaja.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Gemio mi hermana porque le metí la mitad de mi miembro en su culo.

Jejejejejejejejejejejejje.

!Yo solo emboce una sonrisa de triunfo al oír tal gemido de dolor y placer de ella¡.

Ajjajajajajajajajaa.

Narra sara...

¡Tenía la mitad del pene de mi hermano en mi culo¡, algo que me dolía mucho, !pero era mi issei por mi estaba más que bien¡.

Jajajaajajajajejjeejejjejeee.

"Porque amaba a mi hermano desde que éramos niños", "yo siempre selo quitaba a irina-chan porque ella siempre se quería quedar con mi oni-chan".

"Me aprieta mucho onee-chan", me dijo mi hermano con un sangrado nasal y rojo como el cabello de buchou, !algo que me excitaba demasiado¡.

Jajajajjjajajajajaajajaja.

Lo siento oni-chan le respondí con una cara de pura vergüenza por estrangular su pene con mi culo.

Conciencia: maldita perraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuando me aras caso.

jejejejejejejejejejejejeje.

Culito: cállate hija de perra.

jajajajajajajajajaja.

Preciosa: esta estúpida no aprende nunca.

jajaajajajajajajaja.

Tetas: deja de joder maldita entrometida.

jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Conciencia: "sara deja de follarte a tu hermano maldita loca", !una cosa es que sueñes que te lo folles pero una muy diferente es que lo hagas en la vida real¡.

jejejejejejejejejeje.

Lujuria: sierra el maldito pico sapa de mierda, quiero seguir calentándome con el cuerpo y poya de mi hermano a más no poder.

ajjajajajajajajajajajaja.

Conciencia: te pudrirás en el infierno si no paras con esto bastarda.

jejejejejejejejejejejejej

Inteligencia: jajajajaajajja, "por si no lo recuerdas ella ahora es un demonio por ello", eso ya paso a segundo plano.

Jajajajjaajajjaajajajjajaajajajaaja.

Todos se empezaron a reír a más no poder de la estupidez de conciencia sin parar.

Conciencia: maldita putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gritaba mi conciencia, algo que me valía madres porque me follaria a mi hermano todo el puto día.

Ajajajajajajajajajajajaj

!Ya puedes moverte oni-chan, le dije porque lo quería tener dentro de mí¡.

Ajjajajajaajajajjja

!Aquí voy onee-chan, pero perdóname si te duele mucho, no te preocupes!..."solo mételo con mucha delicadeza"..."deslízalo en mi culo lentamente por favor".

Le dije mientras baba salía de mi boca por tanto placer y lujuria que sentía..."el comenzó a introducir de apoco su miembro".

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Gemía mi hermano de excitación algo que me colocaba más y más caliente cada minuto.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Pegue un grito de dolor..."alsentir que el pene de mi hermano entro por completo en mi culo", !oni-chan por favor déjala a dentro y no la saques hasta que te lo diga", le dije para poder acostumbrarme al tamaño de su miembro.

Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejje.

El solo me abrazo por la espalda, dejando todo su miembro clavado en mi culo a más no poder, algo que me complacía.

Jajajajjajaajajajajajjaajaj.

Yo reía mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, por tener un pene tan grande en mi culo, nunca vi uno en las películas de issei de súper héroes, deduci que el pene más grande es el de hulk con tan solo 25 centímetros y los demás héroes de Japón como goku, vegeta, naruto, más los animes de América, como Superman, Batman, el hombre elástico.

Ajjajajaajajajajajja.

!Risas salían de mi por ver esas estúpidas películas¡, "para saber qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a mi hermano", y una cosa estaba clara esos heroes, "no tienen nada de hombría como mi issei, me dan lastima".

Jejejejejejejeejejejeejeje.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Gemía mi hermano...porque mí culo le estaba asfixiando su verga, !algo que me complacía demasiando¡.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya puedes moverte oni-chan le dije mientras estaba roja como el cabello de buchou y mi excitación se elevaba al infinito, "el solo asintió moviéndose lentamente".

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."así issei párteme con tu poyaaaaaaaaaaaa".

!Le dije como una orden llena de mucha lujuria¡.

Jajajajaajajajajajajaja.

"El solo movía su cintura lentamente"... mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su penetración.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

!La castaña solo gemía por tener alfin, "lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que era a su hermano menor dentro de ella".

¡Siiiiii¡, ¡no pares!, ¡oni-chan¡.

Gritaba ella llena de mucha exitacion, !por el placer recibido de su hermano menor¡ que la penetraba como si no asistiera un mañana, el castaño solo colocaba sus manos en las caderas de su hermana mientras subía y bajaba como si fuera un subibaja.

Jajajjajajajajajajaj, reia el castaño mientras montaba a esa potranca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Clad¡, ¡clad¡, ¡clad¡, ¡Clad¡, ¡clad¡, ¡clad!.

"Era el sonido de la verga del castaño entrando y saliendo del culo de su hermana".

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh si no pareeeeeeeeeeeeees isseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Gemía la castaña llena de éxtasis en todo su ser, portal placer recibido, el castaño solo arremetía con fuerza la vagina de su hermana como si fuera un actor porno y la pagaran por ello.

Narra issei...

¡Yo la penetraba con mi pequeño issei que no era nada de pequeño¡, "ni si quiera recuerdo cual fue la última vez que me lo medí solo sé que en estos momentos está creciendo sin parar¡.

Jejejejejjejejeejejejejejejje.

¡Reía de satisfacción al ver como mi hombría¡, ¡superaba sus límites¡, ¡rompiendo el cascaron llegando a niveles nunca antes vistos¡.

Jejejejejejejjejajajajajaja.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

¡Gemía mi hermana mientras me decía¡, ¡oni-chan me arde el culo pero no pares por nada del mundo o te matare¡.

Jejejejejeejejejeje, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Mi hermana, solo reía y gritaba de tanto placer recibido...¡mientras yo solo obedecí cada palabra que me dijo porque en la costumbre japonesa¡... ¡el respeto hacia a los hermanos mayores es enseñado desde la crianza¡, "y si ella me pide que le parta el culo", hasta dejarla una semana en silla de ruedas, ¡pues que opción me queda más que obedecerla!.

¡Mi lujuria estaba por las nube¡, ¡mi miembro me ardía por tal penetración anal¡, "y por qué el culo de mi hermana me apretaba demasiado y se ponía cada vez más y más caliente algo que me ponía cada vez más duro".

Jejejejejejejejejejejeje.

¡La tome de la cintura¡, ¡comenzando a parar me con ella sin dejar de penetrarla a mas no poder¡.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ¿oni-chan a donde me llevas?..."decía mi hermana con una mirada lujuriosa llena de mucho placer y excitación", yo solo le respondí, ¡solo tengo mucha hambre, quiero comer algo ya que me estoy quedando sin fuerzas¡.

Ella solo asintió, a probando lo que dije, pero en mi mente estaban aquellas películas porno..." donde el protagonista se follaba a su puta bañándola de crema batida y chocolates, y un sinfín de cosas ricas y placenteras". jajajajajajajajja.

¡Yo solo reía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con mi hermana¡.

¡Al llegar a la cocina¡,...¡deje a mi hermana sentada en la mesa del comedor completamente desnuda y roja como el cabello de la perra de rias¡..." yo solo entre a la nevera y tome todo lo comestible que había en ella".

"Oni-chan que haces con esa crema batida y chocolate líquido", me dijo mi hermana yo solo le dije, ¡esto es lo que comeré pero como no hay nada en la nevera como plato principal¡...tu tendrás que reemplazarlo onee-chan.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

¡Ella pego un grito, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar¡.

Ejejejejjejeejejejejeje, ¡no sabes ni siquiera lo que tengo planeado hacerte ex virgen¡.

Narra sara...

¡Yo estaba sorprendida por tal petición de mi oni-chan¡, pero esto no era nuevo para mí ya que yo le robaba las películas porno a mi hermano... para saber el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, tome las botellas de sus manos y comencé a regármelo en todo el cuerpo mientras el sangraba a mares por la nariz, ¡algo que me excitaba demasiado¡.

Comencé a bailar, mientras él estaba embobado por el movimiento de mi cintura, issei ven aquí y compláceme, le dije... ¡aun que me ardía y sangraba la vagina y el culo!.

Pero eso lo podía curar Asia, así que por mí, estaba más que bien que él me partiera con su súper pene, que dejaba en ridículo a todas las películas porno que le robe a issei.

Lo llamaba con el dedo mientras, me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina...¡el solo caminaba hacia a mí, con una cara pervertida¡..."mientras comenzaba a lamer mi estómago con su lengua, metiendo su lengua en mi ombligo", "comenzando a lamerlo lento saboreando el chocolate y crema batida".

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh estas exquisita onee-chan, me dijo, ¡mientras me colocaba roja como el cabello de buchou¡,

aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Issei ahí no..." por favor me haces muchas cosquillas", issei comenzó a lamerme las oppai, al mismo tiempo, ¡mientras colocaba su miembro en mi culo¡, comenzando a envestirme con mucha fuerza... ¡algo que daba mucho placer y dolor¡ .

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Gemía yo por sentir ese monstruoso pene en mi culito, que ya no era tan pequeño.

jeejjejejejejjejejejeje.

¡El solo se movía¡, ¡mientras me besaba¡, ¡dándonos un beso de lengua¡, ¡lenguazos iban y venían¡, "mientras teníamos una especie de guerra para ver quien dominaba al otro".

Saque su miembro, ¡para luego pararme de la mesa de la cocina, mientras le decía, oni-chan ahora tu aras todo lo que yo te diga¡.

Jeejjejejejejejeje.

¡Reía por lo que le iba a hacer a mi hermano menor¡, ¡tome su mano mientras lo jalaba a la sala de la casa¡, ¡le di un en pujón tirándolo en el sofá de la sala¡...¡él estaba sangrando por la nariz y yo también¡, ¡comencé a bailar mientras él estaba rojo como el cabello de buchou¡, ¡él estaba botando la baba por tanta excitación¡, ¡yo estaba feliz que pasara esto¡, "solo me faltaba convertirme en una demonio de clase alta para convertirlo en mi sirviente y amante".

"Tendría que hacer un intercambio con buchou", "para que mede a mi hermano cuando sea un demonio de clase alta".

Jejejjejejejejejejejeje.

Yo no sabía que rayos pasaba conmigo, solo sé que me convertí en una ninfómana y que usaría a mi hermano menor para complacerme todo el maldito día.

continuara...


	6. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 6

_"Yo no sabía que rayos pasaba conmigo", !solo sé que me convertí en una ninfómana y que usaría a mi hermano menor!, !para complacerme todo el maldito día!._

 _!Me acerque lentamente a su entrepierna!, !mientras me movía sensual mente moviendo mi cintura!, "comenzando a chupar mis dedos, mientras el sangraba a mares por la nariz"._

 _Jejejejejejeejejejejejeje._

 _Yo me reía, mientras tenía una mirada lujuriosa, comenzando a tomar su miembro, me coloque de espaldas de el, mientras el solo veía con sus ojos abiertos como plato, "(como yo tomaba su miembro metiéndolo en mi retaguardia)"._

 _Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _"Reía a más no poder mientras él gemía de tanto placer"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _[Onee-chan no pareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees]._

 _Decía el lleno de excitación, pero no tenía que decirlo y a que yo tomaría lo que siempre desee desde niña._

 _Jejejejejeejejejejejejejeje, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh._

 _[Yo me reía y gritaba del dolor, pero el dolor no me importaba, quería tener a mi hermano dentro de mí toda la vida]._

 _Jajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _"Comencé a mover mis caderas"... [mientras el gemía de tanto placer], aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh onee-chaaaaaaaaaan._

 _"eres fabulosa", !me dijo mientras yo solo subía y bajaba!, !clavándome su pene por completo en mi culo!, !el solo agarraba mis nalgas!, ¡mientras mi arremetía con fuerza, [¡subiendo y bajando mi trasero, a amas no poder!]._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jejejejejejejjejejejejejejejeje._

 _Culito: ¡que rico esta el palo, de nuestro hermanito!._

 _jajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

 _Lujuria: ¡estoy más que cachonda, con este calor de mil demonios que tengo!._

 _jejejejejejejejeejjjejejejejejeje._

 _Felicidad: ¡siempre espere este momento toda mi vida!._

 _jajajajajaajajajajajajajajaja._

 _¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii oni-chaaaaaaaaaan!, ¡muévete más te lo suplicooooooooooooooo!._

 _jejejejejejejejejeejejejejje._

 _¡"Gritaba mi hermano"!, ¡perdiendo por completo la cordura, por la arrechera que tenía mientras gemía de tanto placer!._

 _Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje_

 _"Yo solo me movía", [mientras mi hermano estaba sentado en el sofá], "el solo embozaba un rostro, como aguantando las ganas de correrse", [algo que me complacía porque yo quiero mas mucho más]._

 _Jjajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Subía y bajaba mi trasero", [mientras sentía que ahorcaba el pene de mi hermano], aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh onee-chan estas cada vez más apretadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 _[Gemía mi hermano, lleno de estaxis por la postura en la que me lo estaba follando], "esto solo me motivo más y más, comencé a bailar", "mientras mi culo se tragaba el miembro de mi hermano", !sin dejar ningún centímetro por fuera de mi culo!._

 _jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _[Cada vez es más grande acaso no tiene fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin]._

 _"Pensaba llena de mucho placer", [por desvirgar a tal monstruo, [y estába más que feliz de que yo fuera la primera vez de mi oni-chan], "aunque eso era el destino, después de todo él y yo nacimos para estar juntos para toda la vida"._

 _Jejejejejeejejejejejejejejeje._

 _"La castaña solo se movía", [mientras su hermano menor gemía a mas no poder], "al ver como su hermana mayor lo sometía con ese movimiento de caderas", "que no era para nada lento", "era un movimiento muy fluido y constante", que paraba un segundo", "para luego comenzar aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas"._

 _jajajajajajaajajajaajajajajajaja._

 _[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh onee-chan eres la mejoooooooooooooooooor]._

 _"Gemía mi hermano, por la excitación que le daban mis movimientos"._

 _Ejejejejejejejejejejejeje._

 _¡Yo solo me pare!, ¡poniendo me en frente, de mi onii-chan!, "mientras estaba mirándome con unos ojos de sorpresa", ¿qué pasa onee-chan porque te detienes?, "pregunto mi hermano con un rostro sorprendido", "yo solo le dije, ¡porque quiero hacer lo de frente!._

 _jajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _"En esta postura, no puedo ver tu cara, el solo embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción", al oír tales palabras yo sola mente me subí en sima de él._

 _"comenzando a introducir su miembro en mi culito que ya no era tan pequeño"._

 _..."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"._

 _Pegue un grito, "por clavarme tal monstruo en mi ano", "pero me valía madre el dolor si era mi issei por mi estaba más que bien", [comencé a cabalgar a mi hermano como si él fuera un caballo]._

 _¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!, ¡Clad!._

 _"Era el sonido de nuestros cuerpos", [chocando en un frenesí, que parecía que nunca acabaría], "algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ya que si este era el infierno y este sería mi castigo por toda la eternidad, ¡que más podía pedir!"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"Gemía por sentir un placer tan grande mientras", [me movía abriendo las manos a los lados, como señal de triunfo, al fin mi oni-chan era mío]._

 _Jejejejejejejejejejejee._

 _"Comencé a mover mis caderas", [mientras nos dabamos besos de lenguas en la boca]._

 _[Él y yo solo gemíamos de tanto placer]._

 _jejejejejejejejeejejjeejejejejeje._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh._

 _[Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan no pareeeeeeeeees]._

 _"Gritaba mi hermano, mientras él me abrasaba comenzando a chupar mis oppai"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh oni-chaaaaaaaan._

 _"no las chupes tan fuerte o me correré otra vez"._

 _"Le gritaba", "pero el no me escuchaba comenzando a pararse conmigo", "mientras me sujetaba de la cintura"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¿Qué haces oni-chan?..._

 _"Solo quiero que nos bañemos", "estamos muy sucios con tanto sudor no te parece onee-chan", [le me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño sin dejar de penetrarme el trasero con su súper pene]._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"me corro oni-chan, grite abrasando el cuerpo de mi hermano menor", "mientras sentía que mi culito se estrechaba más y más"._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"Yo también me corro onee-chan", "mi culo se llenaba de su espesa esperma, mientras"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"Gritábamos los dos, yo porque el mienbro de mi oni-chan, crecía a mas no poder"._

 _"y el por qué mi culito se angostaba más y más por tantos órgamos que me daba su poya"._

 _"Te amo onee-chan", "me dijo mi pequeño hermano", "algo que me alegraba", "yo también te amo onii-chan le respondí llena de mucha alegría mientras él me penetraba sin parar"._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii oni-chaaaaaaaaan no pareeeeeeeeeeeeees._

 _"Le grite llena de mucha lujuria y placer", "al entrar al baño el", "abrió la puerta con una patada cargándome de frente", "mientas me penetraba sin parar"._

 _"dejando un reguero", "por todos lados en la casa", "entramos en la ducha y comenzamos a bañarnos"._

 _"Mi hermanito me soltó yo solo lo tome de la mano para hacer le travesuras"._

 _Jajjajajajajjjaajjaajjaa._

 _[Lo jale a la ducha prendiéndola, mientras tomaba dos esponjas para que el me lavara y yo bañarlo a él]._

 _Jejejejejejejejejejejeajajaja._

 _"Onee-cha, para qué es eso pregunto el inocente mente"._

 _Ejejejejjeejjejejejejeje._

 _"Esto solo es para que me puedas bañar oni-chan, "al decir eso el solo sangraba por la nariz", "yo solo le apreté la nariz para que el dejara de sangrar tanto"._

 _Ejjjeejejjeejejejjjejejeje._

 _Narra issei..._

 _[No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo mi hermana, mi lujuria crecía y crecía y parecía que no se detendría]._

 _"Tome la esponja que ella medio con mucho placer", "ella tomo un jabón", "comenzando a subirlo lentamente por mi entre pierna", "esto parecía un sueño", "nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía real"._

 _"Ella me comenzó a restregarme el cuerpo con sus oppai"._

 _Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"Tuve un gemido de placer", "al sentir sus oppai en mi cuerpo subiendo y bajando", "estaba más caliente que cuando vi una película porno", de "dragonball z" que se llamaba "el orgullo de un sayayin"._

 _"se trataba de vegeta", "que cuando fue derrotado por goku en su primera pelea", "y se recuperó no fue al planeta namekusein", "sino que fue a la tierra", "y al percatarse que no estaba goku", "porque él estába en namekusein", "buscando las esferas del dragon", "el solo busco a lo más cercano de goku", que era millk, para vengarse de ese inferior a el, que lo humillo, "y recuperar su orgullo de sayayin" , "y se follo a esa mujer a mas no poder", "hasta convertirla en su puta ya que él tenía el pene más grande que goku", "ya que no era un princeso como goku", "si no todo un puto amo, yo solo reía", "mientras mi hermana me restregaba las oppai", "por todo mi cuerpo, por recordar como ese puto Rey de los sayayines", ¡partía en dos a esa perra humana, con ese garrote de 20 centímetros!._

 _"Comencé a lavar los pechos de mi hermana mayor", "mientras ella lavaba mi precioso dejándola reluciente", yo solo me sentía feliz, "porque mi miembro estaba rompiendo las limitaciones humanas llegando a niveles inhumanos"._

 _Jejejejeejjeejejejejejejejejeje._

 _"Reía por ver como mi pequeño issei", "superaba las barreras que Dios nos colocó", "yo no era un prodigio en la escuela, pero tratando se de darme súper pajadas" ," y de tener un súper pene", "era el primero dela clase"._

 _Jajajajajajajjajajajajajajja._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _!Oni-chan tu chupaste mis oppai!, !ahora es mi turno de chuparte algo!, !dijo mi hermana!, !mientras el agua de la regadera mojaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos! ¡ella se veía estremada mente hermosa!, ¡tanto como la perra de Rías y la perra de Akeno!._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

 _[Pegue un grito, al sentir como mi hermana me masturbaba con sus grandes oppai que estaban al mismo nivel de esas perras]._

 _Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan que haceeeeeeeeeeees._

 _"Légrite en completo"._

 _"shooooooooooooooooock"._

 _[Nada solo quiero probar tu lechita oni-chan]._

 _¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?..._

 _!Sagrado nasal¡._

 _Sangre salía de mí por escuchar tales palabras ella comenzó a lamerme la punta de mi miembro, mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de gritar para que los vecinos no escucharan._

 _Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡Fue el grito que pegue al sentir que mi hermana me daba tal mamada descomunal!._

 _[No... no... no ... no... no... pares onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan]._

 _!Gritaba lleno de pura satisfacción¡ ¡al sentir como mi hermana me chupaba a mi preciado!._

 _!Oppai y manuelas iban y venían en un frenesí, que no parecía tener fin¡._

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chúpame más fuerte onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan._

 _"Ya no sabía que pasaba conmigo" . "este día seria recordado por mí", "como el día que me volví hombre", "pero también el día que me folle a mi hermana y la desvirgue por todos sus agujeros", "estaba tan feliz que quería. Fumarme un cigarrillo y tomar me una cerveza, hasta perder la razón", [y luego seguir follando a mi hermana]._

 _¡Ella solo subia y bajaba sus manos y tetas! ¡Masturbándome como si le pagara por ello! ¡Algo que me gustaba ver lo dedicada que era con mi miembro!_

 _Jajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajaa._

 _Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

 _"Fue el grito que pegue al pellizcarme para ver si esto era un sueño" . "por sentir tal placer" "no sabía cómo llamar la forma tan cachonda como mesenia" "pero me valía madres solo di frutare de este lindo momento"._

 _Jajajajajjajajajajajajajjaja._

 _"Risas salían de mí mientras" "colocaba mis manos en mi cabeza como señal de triunfo" "esto era lo más épico que avía visto" "me decía a mí mismo porque en ninguna película porno de control mental", nadie se follo a las mujeres como yo me estoy follando a mi hermana por toda la casa._

 _Jejejeejejejejejejjeejejejje._

 _Comencé a mover mis caderas mientras veía como mi hermana tragaba poco a poco, mi precioso como si hubiese nacido para ello._

 _Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje._

 _Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 _"Decía mi hermana" "porque la estaba asfixiando con mi poya" "por lo descomunal mente grande que era "lo siento onee-chan" le dije muy apenado por lo que había hecho._

 _Noo...pe...preocupes... si... e... E... E... he... e... es onii-chan... e... e... e... esta bi... Bi... bi... bien... pa... Pa... para mí._

 _jajajajajaajajajajajajaja._

 _"Decía ella tartamudeando"... "por tener mi polla asfixiándola" solo pensé "demonio que linda es" ¡creo que me gane la lotería con esta hermana que tengo!_

 _Jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja._

 _"Yo solo reía por tener esta suerte", "y le rezaba el demonio que provoco esto", " ya que sabía que él no lo aprueba", "pero me valía madres lo que el pensara"._

 _Jajajajajajajjajajaajjajajajajaaja._

 _Mi lujuria tomo el control de mi cuerpo, " y sentía como ese poder de macho alfa se aponderaba de mí", "algo que me hacía sentir invencible", "sentía como la respiración de mi hermana se aceleraba" "yo estaba casi seguro que podía oler sus hormonas con mi olfato", "y eso me prendía como el viento a brasas apunto de apagarse"._

 _Jajjajajajajaajjajajajaajajajaajajaja._

 _"Mi sueño era ser el Rey del harem", "pero ahora ese sueño que tuve de niños ya está muerto", "ya que tengo una nueva meta", "un objetivo que conseguiré como sea", "sin importar que o los problemas que surjan en el camino", "o las adversidades que ocurran", "sea cual sea el problema que surja" "yo ya he tomado mi decisión y esa meta o sueño es ser el Dios del Harem"._

 _Continuara..._


	7. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 7

_"Mi sueño era ser el Rey del harem", "pero ahora ese sueño que tuve de niño ya está muerto", "ya que tengo una nueva meta", "un objetivo que conseguiré como sea", "sin importar que o los problemas que surjan en el camino", "o las adversidades que ocurran", "sea cual sea el problema que surja". "yo ya he tomado mi decisión y esa meta o sueño es ser. ¡"el Dios del Harem"!._

 _¡la castaña solo masajeaba el miembro erecto del púbero como si eso fuera un trabajo que tenía que hacer!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh._

 _..._

 _¡Gemía el castaño, mientras sentía como su pene era aplastado por ese par de melones con suma fuerza!._

 _¡el agua escurría de mi cuerpo!, ¡bajando por mi pecho yo solo veía!, ¡cómo se desliaba por mi pecho cayendo por mi miembro! ¡Hasta llegar a la boca de mi hermana, ella solo tragaba la mitad de mi tesoro! ¡Mientras nuestros cuerpos se humedecían por la húmeda del ambiente!_

 _"yo solo sentia como mi miembro", "era lamido con suma delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con mucha fuerza", "mi hermana estaba cada vez mas hermosa", "yo solo la veía con una mirada lujuriosa", "mientras me acostaba en el suelo", "ella no se despego ni por un minuto mientras me acostaba"._

 _"no sabia que me ponía mas duro si mi miembro", "siendo tragado de apoco o la sensacion de las oppai exprimiendo mi hombría", "mientras mi hermana me chupaba la pinga con suma fuerza"._

 _"¡demonios yo casi pensaba que era la aspiradora de la casa con la que siempre me masturbo!"_

 _¡onee-chan!, ¡por favor no me la chupes tanto que me duele!, ¡le dije ya que sentía como mi pequeño issei, era torturado de esta manera tan placentera!._

 _¡ella solo saco a mi pequeño issei, con una cara roja!_

 _¡la castaña solo miraba a su hermano menor, con una cara de molestia!, ¡por que le pedía que dejara de chupar algo que era de ella por derecho!, ¡y que nadie tiene derecho a opinar con lo que ella haga o des haga con su precioso!._

 _¡ella solo se y so la de los oídos sordos siguiendo chupando lo que era de ella!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡onee-chan, no tan fuerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!._

 _..._

 _¡gemía el puberto sintiendo como era succionado su precioso!, ¡a mas no poder!, ¡algo que le encantaba ya que sentía que era mucho mejor que la aspiradora de su casa!, ¡el solo embozo un rostro de completa satisfacción!, ¡mientras su hermana lamia de arriba a bajo el miembro de su hermano!, ¡el oji miel solo coloco sus manos en su cabeza como almoadas ya que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza!, ¡por que sentía que la sangre de su cerebro se le iba hacia su pene!._

 _¡la castaña solo agarro el miembro con una mano!, ¡mientras la mía las joyas de su hermano, lubricando ambas con suma delicadeza! ¡mientras con la otra mano sobaba la cabeza de la poya de su preciado! ¡como ella le coloco al garrote de su hermano!._

 _¡onii-chan es hora que me des lo mio!, ¡dijo la castaña!, ¡mientras comenzaba a masturbar a su hermano con sus dos manos frenéticamente!._

 _¡noooooooooo, onee-chan, no tan rapidooooooooo!._

 _¡gritaba el castaño viendo como su hermana le daba una pajada infernal, da me lo mio!._

 _onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan._

 _!grito la castaña¡, ¡comenzando a chupar la cabeza del miembro de su hermano a mas no poder!, ¡mientras lo seguía masturbando!._

 _¡siiiiiiii no pares sigue chupando el pene del pervertido que tienes como hermano!, !dijo el castaño rojo como un tomate mientras se calentaba amas no poder!._

 _¡la castaña solo lamia el miembro del adolescente, mientras lo lamia de arriba hacia abajo comenzando a humedecerlo por completo!._

 _¡tu pene sabe demasiado rico onii-chan!, ¡creo que me estoy asciendo adicta al! ¡Dijo la castaña mientas apretaba sus melones con más fuerza!, ¡exprimiendo el tesoro de su hermano!, ¡mientras él estaba con la boca abierta!, ¡con la lengua afuera por la excitación de mil demonios que sentía!._

 _¡joder siento que me esta succionando el alma! ¡con tal mamada, esto párese un sueño, ¡onee-chan sigue no pares le dije! ¡aunque me ardía la poya por tal masturbación! . ¡ella solo obedeció lo que le dije!, ¡mi cerebro estaba a mil por hora sentía como la respiración de mi hermana calentaba mi hombría cada vez mas!._

 _¡yo comencé a respirar apresurada mente!, ¡mientras gritaba apretando mis manos!, ¡sin tiendo que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax,por tanto placer recibido!,_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _..._

 _¡pegue un grito por sentir como mi corrida estaba apunto de salir!, ¡si issei-chan dame tu leche la necesito tomar, le dije como una suplica por que necesitaba probar todas las partes del cuerpo de mi hermano en especial su esperma ya que era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, y lo tomaría sin importar que!._

 _..._

 _¡comencé a chupar su pene!, ¡como una espiradora mientras lo masturbaba, con mis oppai y manos!._

 _[oppai y manuelas iban y venían sin parar]._

 _¡conciencia: zorra ya teas follado a tu hermano por toda la casa!, ¡para con esto loca maldita!._

 _jaajaajjajajaajajajajajaja._

 _¡boca: esta hija de perra si que no aprende nunca!._

 _jejejejejejejejejejejejejeeje._

 _¡lujuria: quien te llamo, nadie te quiere deja de joder maldita!._

 _jajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajaajjaajaja._

 _¡culito: cállate perra, quiero probar su poya de nuevo!._

 _jejeejejejejeejejejejeje._

 _¡preciosa: yo también quiero probar esta deliciosa carne de nuevo, no te cruses en mi camino maldita entrometida!._

 _¡conciencia: malditas perraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas no puedo creer que se follen a su hermano menor!._

 _¡inteligencia: mira quien habla si tu también te lo estas follando!._

 _ajajajajaajjaajjajajaajajaja._

 _¡al decir eso todas se comenzaron a reír como unas locas dementes!._

 _¡conciencia: malditas locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!._

 _¡grito mi conciencia!, ¡algo que me valía madre ya que exprimiría hasta la última gota del miembro de mi hermano!, ¡como si no existiera un mañana!._

 _jejejejejejeejjejejejejejejeejejeeje._

 _..._

 _la castaña solo comenzó a chupar con fuerza, mientras el miembro de su hermano, palpitaba bruscamente, mientras aumentaba su grueso a un tamaño, que no paresia tener limites, ya que al comenzar tenia el tamaño de las 12,5 pulgadas, y ahora estaba por encima de las 15 pulgadas y paresia estar creciendo mas y mas,llegando a niveles impensables, nunca antes visto en toda la historia de la humanidad desde sus inicios._

 _la castaña solo chupaba y chupaba la poya del castaño, aumentando las masturbación con sus manos y tetas._

 _me corroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _..._

 _¡grito el puberto con los ojos bolteados, completa mente excitado, por llegar al clímax de su hombría!._

 _¡ha!¡ha!¡ha!¡ha!¡ha!¡ha!¡ha!._

 _¡respiración agitada, yo solo estaba muy cachondo por semejante mamada que medio mi hermana, algo que yo en algún momento le regresaría el favor!._

 _jejejejejejeejjejeejejejejeje._

 _..._

 _¡mi hermana comenzó a tomar mis nalgas!, ¡mientras comenzaba a tragar a mi amiguito!, "que no era nada de pequeño, ella solo comenzaba a tragar a mi preciado, de apoco algo que me sor predio, y solo veía como ella en pujaba mis nalgas hacia ella", " mientras mi miembro entraba poco a poco en su boca"._

 _"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. sara-chan que haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeees"._

 _..._

 _"le grite pero ella no me respondía, ella comenzo a alzarme de apoco con sus manos en mis nalgas"..._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"¡yo solo gemi por tal sensación de su lengua, moviendo se de arriba a abajo, mi poya me ardía a los mil demonios!, ¡por que esta era mi primera vez y ya teníamos más de horas de sexo consecutivo sin parar!, ¡ella respiraba con mas y más fuerza!, ¡con un sonrojo descomunal, rojo como el cabello de la perra de rías!"._

 _¡Mis piernas y cabeza estaban en el suelo!, ¡"mientras mi puto eje estaba suspendido en el aire, yo solo veía como mi hermana", tragaba de apoco mi corrida, "aunque no daba abasto ya que tuve una erupción de semen"!._

 _¡Comencé a retorcerme por tal mamada descomunal, mientras veía como bajaba mi semen por la garganta de mi hermana!._

 _¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof!._

 _ella solo tocia, pero no se detenía, siguió succionando mi esperma, como si ese fuera un trabajo, que rayos le pasa, si dame mas de esta pócima que me embriaga todo mi ser._

 _"dijo mi hermana sacando a mi poya de ella", "que ella reclamo como suya", comenzando a lamer mi estomago, " ya que había caído mucho semen de mi, como una manguera de bomberos fuera de control, onee-chan para que me haces muchas cosquillas le dije pero ella no me escuchaba ni respondía"._

 _"quiero tu poya la quiero toda dentro de mi", "dijo ella paran doce metiendo su poya en su vagina. ya que ya mi precioso ya no paresia ser mio"._

 _si, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _que rico dame mas muévete mas cabróoooooooooooooooooon, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dioooooooooooooooooooooooos._

 _me dijo fuera de si, algo que yo obedecería sin pensarlo._

 _..._

 _jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaja._

 _["el castaño son rió con una cara pervertida", "mientras su lujuria aumentaba a mas no poder", "mientras arremetía con fuerza", ¡al coño de su hermana que se humedecía cada vez mas!]._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh._

 _gimió la castaña sin tiendo las envestidas de su hermano, ya que rosaba sus paredes vaginales, mientras ella sacaba la lengua babeando por sentir tal placer, el coño de la castaña chorreaba a amares por sus fluidos vaginales._

 _"el adolescente se paro metiendo su verga por completo", "en la vagina suplicante de su hermana", "que suplicaba por mas", "apretando sus paredes internas", "calentado el miembro palpitante de su hermano", "issei miro como su hermana temblaba por sentir como su pene la volvía a desvirgar", "con su miembro que crecía y se elevaba al infinito y mas allá", "durante el sexo duro"._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡issei gimió de mucho placer, al sentir como las paredes rosadas, de su hermana lo apretaba cada vez mas!._

 _¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o! ¡o!. onee-chan esto me aprieta cada vez mas, te estas poniendo cada vez mas apretada, dijo el castaño mientras se paro cargando a su hermana, mientras ella tenia su coño chorrean te de su corrida, de mucha sangre, al ser desvirgada de nuevo y sentir como su útero estaba siendo arremetido con mas y mas fuerza._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _..._

 _¡gimió la castaña!, ¡mientras el adolescente la colocaba contra la pared!, ¡mientras embozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su hermano la iba a romper contra la pared!, ¡algo que a ella le encantaba ser sometida por su hermano!._

 _¡el adolescente sonrió con una cara maliciosa!, ¡mientras colocaba sus manos en las tetas de su hermana, ella sola mente coloco sus manos en la pared!, ¡mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano, issei comenzó a sacar su miembro de la vagina de su hermana!._

 _¡no que haces malditooooooooooooo. grito la castaña con odio, emanando un aura asesina, esto le dio un frio de ultratumba al castaño, que sola mente dijo!._

 _¡lo!¡lo!¡lo!¡lo!¡lo!¡lo!¡lo!. voy a meter en tu culo onee-sama, dijo el castaño me tiendo su miembro en el culo de su hermana algo que la tranquilizo._

 _¡joder mi hermana párese una puta, penso el castaño sudando frió!, ¡viendo como su pene ya no le pertenecía a el sino a su hermana!, ¡y tenia que cuidarlo de ahora en adelante!, ¡por que podría perder la vida si algo le pasa a su preciado!._

 _¡vamos muévete de una maldita vez issseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!._

 _¡grito la castaña llena de mucha lujuria, ya que no podía soportar ni un solo momento, sin tener la pene de su hermano atornillándola sin parar!._

 _¡si por favor onee-sama note enojes por favor!, ¡ya me moveré dije con mucho miedo por la actitud de mi hermana que des conocía, tome sus caderas!, ¡mientras clavaba a mi tesoro en el culo carnoso de mi hermana!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh si parte el culo de tu hermana pervertidaaaaaaa malditoooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _..._

 _grito mi hermana, mientras baje mi mano por su esplendida cintura, mientra llegaba a su punto eje,algo que me ponía mas y mas duro, maldito bastardo par teme en dos con mi poya._

 _dijo ella dándome una orden que yo obedecería, el cuerpo de mi hermana temblaba, yo solo comencé a arremeter su culo, mientras le metía dos de mis dedos en su húmeda vagina, sin tiendo el goteo de su corrida, algo queme ponía mas duro y aumentaba mi excitación al infinito._

 _comencé a mover mi mano en su húmeda vagina, mientras comenzaba a apretar su clítoris, ella gemía por tanto placer yo solo le lamia su cuello, mientras la envestía con mi miembro, y al mismo tiempo le ma sajeaba las tetas, mientras la masturbaba con dos dedos, su rosada y húmeda vagina._

 _jajajajajajajajajajejejejejejejejejejejejejeje_

 _..._

 _¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack!_ _¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!._

 _¡fue el sonido que se escuchó por todos la dos en la casa, alertando de una batalla a los vecinos!._

 _continuara..._


	8. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 8

_!"El ultra instinto pervertido perfecto, se despierta"!_

 _¡Comencé a mover mi mano en su húmeda vagina, mientras comenzaba a apretar su clítoris!, ¡ella gemía por tanto placer yo solo le lamia su cuello!, ¡mientras la envestía con mi pene, y al mismo tiempo le masajeaba las tetas!, ¡mientras la masturbaba con dos dedos, su rosada y húmeda vagina!_

 _Jajajajajajajajajajejejejejejejejejejejejejeje._

 _¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack!_ _¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack! ¡clack!._

 _fue el sonido que se escucho por todos la dos en la casa, alertando de una batalla a los vecinos._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"gimió la castaña", "sintiendo como su hermano la embestía con su poya", "mientras el semen de el salí de su vagina", "por las corridas pasadas", [¡ya que aun tenia tales fluidos en ella!, ¡la oji miel solo deslizo sus delicadas manos, metiendo sus manos en su húmeda y chorreante vagina!]._

 _¡la adolecente solo junto dos dedos!, ¡comenzando a bajar su mano izquierda!, "mientras comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad, y con la otra mano tomo lo que su coño secretaba con sumo placer", ¡comenzando a chupar su corrida mas la de su hermano! "ella solo se coloco roja como un tomate, al saborear tales mieles mezcladas ya que ese sabor era el paraíso en la tierra"._

 _¡la esperma de mi onii-chan es la cosa mas dulce! ¡tendré que chupar celo todos los días, para poder obtener esta rica y adicta miel! ¡Pensó la castaña llena de mucho placer!_

 _jaajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja._

 _¡jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, ¡que caliente está el culo de mi hermana! ¡pero no me detendré nunca!, ["¡mi poya estaba ardiendo, "por qué el culo de mi hermana me estaba estrangulando", "pero era mejor sufrir esta castigo placentero", "que hacer enojar a mi hermana ya que es muy agresiva si no la obedezco, ya que siempre me regañaba cuando espiaba a las chicas del club de kendo"!]._

 _¡jodeeeeeeeeer! ¡malditooooooooooooo! ¡por qué te detieneeeeeeeees! ."dijo mi hermana porque por ponerme a pensar. Deje de penetrarla por un segundo", ¡lo siento sara-sama, le dije comenzando a mover mis caderas golpeando sus paredes internas!._

 _¡Joder pero que culo más rico y apretado es este! ¡Pensé porque cada momento se colocaba más y más pequeño! ¡Yo casi juraba que era mi pene el que crecía pero eso no tiene lógica!_

 _¡Tome la mano que mi hermana tenia masturbándose!, ¡colocándola en su espalda dejándola inmóvil!, ¡mientras la arremetía con mucha fuerza clavando mi pene por completo en su ano!._

 _¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡siiiiiiiiii! ¡diooooooooooooooooooos!._

 _"gimió ella", mientras yo le arre costaba mi miembro en su culo, moviendo mi pene de arriba hacia abajo, "del culo de mi hermana se no taba que sangraba algo que me dolía ver", ¡yo solo saque mi miembro para que ella no sufriera mas!._

 _¡baaaaam!_

 _..._

 _¡Mi cachete me ardía a los mil demonios! ¡Mientras sangre salia de mi boca! ¡la cachetada fue tan fuerte que me tumbo al piso!._

 _¿por qué me pegas onee-chan?._

 _¡Le pregunte!, "¡mientras comenzaba a llorar por ver que la única persona que decía amarme me maltrataba!", "¡yo solo me pare lenta mente mientras la miraba a ella con la cabeza agachada!"._

 _¡Quien rayos te crees para alejar mi pene de mí!, "¡me dijo con una voz de ultratumba! ¡Yo solo sude frio mientras temblaba, ella señalo mi hombría mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos!"._

 _¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!, ¡en tu maldita vida!, ¡se te ocurra volver a hacer eso o lo lamentaras!._

 _..._

 _¡Me dijo con una voz de ultratumba!, ¡mientras por unos segundos sus ojos se colocaron verdes con la pupila rasgada como un lagarto!, ¡yo solo me coloque en una posición de completa sumisión mientras le decía lo siguiente!, ¡lo siento onee-chan juro que no se volverá a repetir!, ¡le dije lleno de miedo en todo mi ser por sentir que iba a morir!_

 _¡Ella solo embozo un rostro de completa satisfacción!, ¡mientras se daba la vuelta!, ¡colocando sus manos alrededor de su culo!. ¡Mientras metía 2 dedos de cada mano en su ano abriéndolo por completo!, ¡qué esperas, onii-chan dame lo mío, me dijo con un sonrojo atómico!_

 _¡Sangrado nasal nivel 10!._

 _¡Mierda!, ¡dijo el castaño al ver que la oji miel lo tenía dominado por completo! "¡el sola mente camino hacia ella escupiendo su mano!, ¡comenzando a lubricar la cabeza de su amiguito que no era nada de pequeño!"._

 _jejejejejejejejejejejeejejejeje._

 _..._

 _¡yo tome la cabeza de mi pene y lo comencé a meter!, ¡aunque la verdad el culo de mi hermana se estrechaba cada vez mas y mas!, ¡y eso me dolía a los mil demonios!, ¡pero ese dolor me valía madres ya que podía romper el culo de mi hermana toda la puta mañana!, ¡al introducir a mi preciado ella pego un gemido de dolor algo que me prendía!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, par teme con tu poya malditooooooooooo._

 _jejejejejejejejejejejejejejje._

 _..._

 _¡muévete mas!, ¡cabroooooooooooooón!._

 _¡exclamo ella como una orden yo solo asentí!, ¡comenzando a mover mis caderas!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh dame mas duro hijo de putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 _¡gritaba ella provocando que mi sangre hirviera por tanta lujuria!._

 _¡plask! ¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!¡plask! ¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!_

 _¡plask!¡plask!¡plask!._

 _¡era el sonido que resonaba al chocar nuestros cuerpos bañados de tanto placer!, ¡la tome de las piernas alzándola desplazadas mientras la penetraba sin parar!, comencé a sacarla del baño sin dejar de penetrarla._

 _jajajajajajajajajjajaajajjajaajjajajaaja._

 _¡vergasos iban y venían sin parar, mientras mi hermana sara gemía sin detenerse!._

 _jejejejejejejejejeejejejejeje._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh siiiii partee el culo de tu puta hermanaaaa._

 _¡Dijo ella con lujuria yo solo la obedecí como si mi vida dependiera de ello!, ¡caminaba por la sala sin dejar de penetrarla dejando nuestros fluidos regados por todas partes de la casa!._

 _onii-chan ¿a donde vamos?._

 _¡me pregunto ella roja como el cabello de la perra de rias, yo solo le dije!, "quiero jugar ala licuadora descompuesta"._

 _ajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaja._

 _¡por fin llego el día, que haga tal hazaña que vi en esa película!, !veremos si es verdad o solo un mito lo que vi en esa película porno de América!._

 _"mi poder estaba aumentando sin detenerse", "yo sentía como ese poder se estaba apoderando de mi", "pero si ese poder me hacia lo suficiente mente fuerte", "para lograr mi venganza con las chicas del club mis padres y con todo el puto mundo", "no me importaba dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi", "ya que yo le vendería mi alma al diablo solo para lograr mi venganza"._

 _¡prepárate hermanita por que te follare hasta que no puedas caminar por una semana!._

 _ajajajajajajaajjajajajajajajajajajajajajjaa._

 _..._

 _¡Pequeño issei elévate y rompe todas las limitaciones de dios!, ¡cojete a tu hermana como si no existiera un mañana!._

 _¡La cargaba sin dejar de penetrarla!, ¡llegando asía el lavadero, yo sentía como mi pende era aplastado por las paredes internas del culo de mi hermana!, ¡me dolía mucho pero tenía que resistir, ¡por qué clase de dios del harem se rinde tan fácil han te un culo!, ¡eso sería vergonzoso para mí y no lo permitiría nunca!._

 _jajajaajjaajjajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja._

 _..._

 _¡Reía a mas no poder. Por lo que le voy a hacer a mi hermanita mayor, la cargue dejándola en sima de la lavadora, mientras apretaba el botón de funciones, eligiendo secar, para que la lavadora se comenzara a mover con suma fuerza y velocidad!,_

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡Gimió la castaña sintiendo como el pene de su hermanito comenzaba a vibrar consuma velocidad!, ¡el adolecente solo sonrió de placer al ver que su plan estaba dando muchos resultados!, el púbero tenía claro varias cosas._

 _¡la primera era que antes de salir del baño se cepillaron y se lavaron el cuerpo completo!._

 _¡la segunda era que su hermana había perdido la cordura!, ¡desde que le dio la mamada mas brutal que a sentido en toda su vida!._

 _¡la tercera y la mas importante!, ¡era que el tenia que aprovechar al máximo la perdida de cordura de su hermana!, ¡para realizar todas las asquerosas y repulsivas fantasías sexuales que a tenido con su hermana!._

 _¡los ojos del oji miel brillaron con total determinación!, ¡mientras le penetraba el ano a su hermanita si detenerse!._

 _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, partemeeeee maaaaaaaaaaas malditoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. has que me sienta satisfechaaaaaaaaaaa o te matareeeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _¡gritaba la adolecente perdida en la lujuria!, ¡mientras el puberto la penetraba sin parar!, ¡el sudor escurría por ambos adolescentes bañando sus cuerpos!._

 _jajajjaajjajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _..._

 _!yo comencé a masajear los pechos de mi hermana!, ¡mientras comenzaba a lamer su suculento cuerpo de modelo¡, !mi lengua se deslizaba por su abdomen!, !llegando a su axila derecha comenzando a lamer su sudor¡._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¡no lamas ahiiiiiiiiiiiiii me da vergüenza!, ¡dijo mi hermana!, ¡algo queme valía madres ya que seguiría lamiendo su hermoso cuerpo!, ¡yo veía como mi miembro se sobresaltaba en el estomago de mi hermana, eso solo me ponía mas y mas cachondo!._

 _jejejejejejeejejejejejejejejejjejee._

 _..._

 _¡mi poder cada vez aumentaba más y más!, ¡yo solo penetraba a mi hermana sin misericordia!, ¡ya que sabía que a ella le encantaba y no tendría que limitarme!, ¡como lo venía haciendo des del inicio porque era mi hermana y no quería joderla tanto con mi pene!._

 _jajajaajjaajajjaajjajejejejejejejeejejejejejejejeje._

 _..._

 _¡Tome sus oppai mientras la penetraba sin parar!, ¡ella solo gemía sin detenerse!, ¡algo que me ponía duro como el diamante!, ¡comencé a lamer sus duros y suaves pezones mientras se los apretaba con mis dos manos!._

 _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan no pareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees o juro que te matareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _¡gimió ella asustandome un poco yo solo me sacrifique para no morir!, ¡comenzando a penetrarla con mi super pene!._

 _ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja._

 _..._

 _¡creece y creece mi pequeño issei! ¡hasta algún día puedas cojerte al mismo universo! ¡le decía mental mente a mi tesoro!._

 _mientras la martillaba sin parar, mientra la colocaba de espaldas , no que haces maldito._

 _¡grito ella he manando un aura roja como la sangre!, ¡yo solo le clave de golpee mi miembro!, ¡en su culo para tranquilizarla y no quería ser asesinado solo por sacar mi miembro de su culo hambriento de mi pene!._

 _"la comencé a mover", "estrellando su retaguardia", "con mi super poya con suma fuerza sin tener ni la mas mínima misericordia de ella"._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh si parte me con tu poya onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan._

 _jajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _..._

 _¡dijo ella y yo solo la obedecia, ¡penetrandola con mas y mas fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba!, ¡mientrasmi miembro palpitaba por los movimientos de la lavadora como una maldita cascabel advirtiendo de su presencia!, ¡la tome de los hombro mientras le penetraba el culo con mucha fuerza!._

 _¡clack! ¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!¡clack!_

 _¡Era el sonido de su culo siendo martillado por mi amiguito que no era nada de pequeño!_

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡La castaña solo gemía sin tiendo como su hermano la partía en dos!, con su super poya, ¡el adolecente solo sonrió al oír tales gemidos de placer!, ¡mientras su miembro crecía y crecía sin detenerse!, ¡desvirgando de nuevo el culo de su hermana, comenzando a sangrar de nuevo!_

 _¡el adolecente embozo un rostro de pura satisfacción!, ¡por ver como su hermana se retorcía del dolor y placer sacando la lengua!, ¡comenzando a babear de la calentura de mil demonios que sentía!, ¡el púbero solo deslizo sus manos por la suave y tierna piel de la castaña!, ¡mientras ella estaba perdida por tanta lujuria!, ¡el adolecente solo afirmo sus manos en las caderas carnosas y suaves de su dulce y complaciente hermana menor que por mucho se ganaba el puesto número uno de la mejor hermana del mundo!._

 _jeejjeejejejejejejejejjejeejjejeejejjejee._

 _..._

 _¡yo solo sujete sus lindas y delicadas caderas con mucha fuerza!, ¡mientras la embestía con mas y mas placer!, ¡a cada momento sentía como mi poder crecía y crecía sin parar llenando mi cuerpo de mas y mas lujuria algo que me complacía!._

 _¡el adolescente cambio su rostro a uno serio!, ¡mientras serraba sus ojos por un momento!, !dejando ver unos ojos serios que enamoraría a cualquier chica¡, ¡y seria la envidia de cualquier hombre!, ¡el puberto subió una de sus piernas en la lavadora sin dejar de penetrar a su hermana!._

 _¡yo la penetraba sin parar!, ¡mi pene me ardía!, ¡pero eso me valía madres!, ¡sentía como la lujuria se apoderaba de mí!, ¡dejando que mis deseos mundanos tomaran el control de mi!, ¡sentía como el diablo estaba en cada rincón de mi cuerpo pero ala mierda con el, me follaría a mi hermana y cumpliría todas mi malditas fantasías con ella!._

 _¡Conciencia: "estás loco de remate hijo de puta deja a nuestra hermana en paz"!._

 _jajajajajajajjajajajajajaajajajaja._

 _¡Lujuria: "quien te pidió tu maldita opinión"!._

 _ejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje._

 _¡Pequeño issei: "este hijo de puta si no aprende nunca"!._

 _jejejejejejejejejejejejjejejejejeje._

 _¡Manuela 1: "desgraciado no me jodas este lindo momento"!._

 _jajajajajjaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _¡Manuela 2: "nadie te quiere deja de molestar y desaparece te"!._

 _ejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje_

 _¡Boca: "aun no e probado su culo y oppai, si te atrevez a intervenir con mis fetiches te matare a mordiscos"!._

 _jajajajajajajajajjaajjaajjajajaj._

 _¡Conciencia: "que están locos de remate no ven que es nuestra hermana sangre de nuestra sangre"!._

 _¡Inteligencia: "ya le hemos partido cada uno de sus hoyos lo que digas la verdad ya no tiene arreglo, "ahora solo te queda llevar esta carga en tu conciencia" "conciencia"!._

 _jejejejejejejeejejejajajajajajajjajaajjejejejejejejejejejejejjejajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _¡Todos "absolutamente todos se comenzaron a reír como locos por la forma que inteligencia humillo a conciencia"!._

 _Hijos de putaaaaaaaaaaaaas._

 _issei muereteeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _¡Grito mi conciencia, algo que me valía una completa y absoluta mierda"!._

 _jajajajajaajjaajjajajajejejejejejejejejejejejejjjee._

 _¡Saque mi miembro del culo de mi hermana mientras ella fruncía el ceño de molestia por ver que le sacaba su pene que ella reclamo como suyo algo que me asustaba y me encantaba!._

 _ajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _Continuara..._

 _¡Si esto está de locos y no me fuma nada aunque no me crean!_


	9. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 9

_Saque mi verga del culo de mi hermana!, ¡mientras ella fruncía el ceño de molestia!, ¡por ver que le sacaba su pene que ella reclamo como suyo!, ¡algo que me asustaba y me encantaba!._

 _ajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _¡Horas después!_

 _¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! respiración agitada_

 _¡me encontraba debajo de la mesa! ¡aun sin creer que un día tan agradable y placentero terminara de esta manera tan ridícula! ¡No sé qué demonios paso o cómo demonios terminamos de esta manera!._

 _¡se que toda la culpa es mía! ¡por dejar que mis deseos carnales me controlaran y no hacerle caso ami conciencia! ¡pero ya no puedo volver en el tiempo para remediar este maldito desastre de porquería!._

 _¡si me fuera detenido cuando sus ojos se colocaron blancos por tanto placer!, ¡o cuando cojimos en su cama!, ¡y por toda la casa!, ¡pero no eso no me vasto!, ¡quería mas y mas!, ¡no estaba satisfecho con nada!, ¡me aproveche de su perdida de cordura hasta que no aguanto mas!, ¡convirtiéndose en una ninfómana loca de remate!._

 _¡ella comenzó a llamar a mi tesoro su preciado! ¡y cuando le sacaba mi miembro fruncía el ceño de molestia! ¡las señales eran claras pero yo pensaba que estaba jugando conmigo! ¡porque clase de persona se enoja por que la dejan de atornillar por un segundo!_

 _..._

 _¡yo vi las señales pero mi lujuria estaba por las nubes!, ¡impidiendo que razonara como una persona en su sano juicio!, ¡yo me comporte como una completa mierda este día!._

 _¡primero: viole a mi hermana!._

 _¡segundo: desvirgue cada hoyo de ella!._

 _¡tercero: mancille la honra de mi hermana!._

 _¡cuarto: les falte el respecto a la habitación de mis padres!, ¡algo que me encantaba!._

 _jejejejejejejejejajajajajajajjajajejejejejejejjejee._

 _¡quinto: convertí mi casa en un mierdero!, ¡yo solo maldecía por que tenia que limpiarlo!._

 _¡issei donde tienes ami precioso!, ¡si no sales lo lamentaras!, ¡el castaño solo sudo frió al escuchara tales amenazas de su hermana!, ¡mierda dijo el oji miel mientras se tapaba con las sillas!, ¡que no me encuentre dios te lo suplico imploraba el castaño juntando sus manos!, ¡comenzando a rezar un padre nuestro mental mente!._

 _..._

 _¡Padre nuestro!,_

 _¡que estás en el cielo!,_

 _¡santificado sea tu Nombre!;_

 _¡venga a nosotros tu reino!;_

 _¡hágase tu voluntad!;_

 _¡en la tierra como en el cielo!._

 _¡Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día!;_

 _¡perdona nuestras ofensas!,_

 _¡Como también nosotros perdonamos!_

 _¡a los que nos ofenden!;_

 _¡no nos dejes caer en la tentación!,_

 _¡y líbranos del mal. y sobre todo sálvame de la perra loca!, ¡que tengo de hermana, Amen!._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡rogó el castaño, sudando amares por el miedo que tenia!._

 _¡issei se paro al ver que su hermana se había ido de la sala!, "comenzando a caminar lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido", ¡la castaña solo escucho unos pasos alejando se de ella!, "¡gracias a sus oídos de demonio!, ¡que le permitían escuchar lo que pasaba su alrededor"!._

 _¡mierda dijo el oji miel al percatarse que su hermana se estaba de volviendo a la sala!, ¡metiendo se debajo de la mesa!, ¡donde te metiste issei dijo la castaña con una voz de ultratumba que atemorizo al oji miel!, ¡joder esta loca de remate pensó el castaño!._

 _¡demonios tengo que hacer algo rápido ya que en una hora mis padres regresaran a casa!, ¡tome una botella que estaba debajo de la mesa lanzandola por los pasillos!, ¡ella solio corriendo apenas escucho ese ruido!, ¡joder esta es mi oportunidad!, ¡pensé, mientras salia de la mesa comenzando a correr!._

 _¡dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto!, metiéndome de inmediato, ¡cerrando la puerta con seguro, dios sálvame de la loca de mi hermana!, ¡se que esto es mi culpa pero ten compasión, le implore a dios ya que estaba completamente asustado!._

 _¡la castaña escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios!, ¡y no dudo ni dos segundos en correr hacia ese lugar!, ¡comenzando a entrar en cada dormitorio creando un mierdero!, ¡por las ganas que tenia de follarse a su hermanito a mas no poder!._

 _¡joder tengo que esconderme o moriré, pensé sudando frió mientras mi cuerpo temblaba!._

 _!bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡ !bam¡_

 _¡eran los golpes que se escuchaban al abrirse bruscamente las habitaciones!, ¡maldición tengo que esconderme en un lugar, antes que entre y me viole de nuevo!._

 _..._

 _!bam¡ !bam¡_

 _¡issei sal de ahí de inmediato o lo lamentaras!, ¡mierda me encontró que haré vamos piensa issei piensa me decía a mi mismo para calmarme y serenar mi mente!._

 _!bam¡ !bam¡._

 _¡joder esta dañando la puerta con sus puños, párese un puto zombie hambriento!._

 _¡coloque mis manos y piernas estiradas en una esquina de la puerta!, ¡comenzando a escalar al estilo de "bear grylls" escalado por la pared!, hasta llegar al techo._

 _!baaaaaaaaaaaam¡_

 _¡ella entro a la habitación de golpe tumbando la puerta!, ¡issei dame a mi precioso!, ¡yo solo estaba en silencio aguantando las ganas de venirme!, ¡ya que desde que ella me violo tan salvaje y placentera mente!, ¡mi pito no a dejado de secretar su esencia!, ¡la verdad yo quería queme siguiera violando!, !pero mis padres pueden regresar en cualquier momento y nos pillarían infraganti!._

 _¡y no queria que me cortaran mi pene!, ¡ya que deseguro lo arian joder piensa issei piensa, me decia dando me animos!._

 _¡yo solo veía como la loca de mi hermana!, ¡estaba creando un mierdero en mi habitación mas de lo que ya estaba!, ¡mientras su hermoso se movía haciendo rebotar sus oppai joder que linda esta!._

 _¡Mi miembro se puso duro como piedra! ¡Mientras sentía que me venía de nuevo! ¡Joder comencé a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano! ¡Para evitar venirme ya que ella me en contraria! ¡Yo veía como de la punta de mi miembro, salía una gota de semen!, ¡cuerpo no me falles!, ¡pensé con determinación, mientras lograba que se metiera de nuevo en mi precioso!._

 _Una lucha comenzó entre mi mente y mi lujuria, mientras mi hermana revisaba el cuarto con mucho afán!._

 _..._

 _¡nota: "imaginen la película de spiderman cuando el duende verde está en la casa de él y entra en la habitación de piter"!._

 _¡Al pasar unos minutos ella comenzó a salir del cuarto! ¡Yo solo aguantaba las ganas de venirme! . ¡ella salio del cuarto con una cara de molestia! ¡al no encontrarme en la habitación, yo al percatarme que salio deje escapar una gota de mi precioso por error!._

 _¡la castaña detecto el olor de su droga con su super olfato de dragona!,... ¡entrando de inmediato en la habitación, el oji miel solo rezaba como loco mental mente!, ¡mientra veia como la castaña con un dedo tomo un poco de esperma lamiéndolo sonrojan doce, como el cabello de cierta demonio!._

 _¡la oji miel solo miro hacia arriba, de donde provenían tales olores detectando lo que era de ella!._

 _jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer._

 _¡Grito el castaño soltando ce cayendo del techo! ¡balance breaker! ¡un aura roja como la sangre en volvió a la castaña materializando una armadura! ¡el castaño solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal armadura! ¡que me lleve la que me trajo dijo el oji miel al ver que estaba frito!, ¡la castaña solo se lanzo contra el oji miel comenzando una violada descomunal._

 _..._

 _¡cambio de escena, fuera de la casa de la familia hyoudou!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,no,auxiliooooooooooooooooo._

 _vecino1: ¡no puede ser están matando a alguien en la casa de los hyoudou!,( dijo mientras escuchaba los lamentos desgarradores de una voz masculina)!._

 _vecino2: ¡llamen a la policía!._

 _vecino3: ¡"yo llamare ala policía, que alguien llame a los hyoudou"!._

 _vecino4: "yo lo are tengo el numero del padre"._

 _padre: "hola buenas tardes con quien hablo"._

 _vecino4: "buenas tardes señor hyoudou le llamo para comunicarle algo pero primero busque un asiento"._

 _padre: "de que se trata por favor dígamelo ya"._

 _vecino4: "lo que pasa es que estamos escuchando unos gritos de auxilio de parte de su casa"._

 _padre: "¿que? (sin creerlo)"._

 _padre: "a que se refiere"._

 _vecino4: "¡ya llamamos a la policía están en camino!, ¡pero se demoran, creemos que se tratan de ladrones!..._

 _padre: !no mi niña(dijo preocupado lleno de rabia por pensar que alguien le ponga un dedo encima a su bebe¡..._

 _vecino4: ¡lo siento por dar estas malas noticias( dijo cortando la comunicación)!..._

 _madre: ¡que pasa cariño( ¡pregunto preocupada por la expresión de su marido!, algo que la asustaba)!._

 _padre: ¡cariño se metieron los ladrones en la casa y se están escuchando gritos de auxilio!._

 _¡esto dejo en completo shock a la castaña que solo comenzó a llorar!, ¡no mi niña no!, ¡tenemos que irnos de inmediato, si cariño tienes razon!._

 _¡Así los dos padres se subieron en el carro no sin antes hablar con su jefe para explicar el motivo de su ida!._

 _..._

 _¡cambio de escena en el club de lo oculto!._

 _¡se encontraban tanto el grupo gremori y sitri reunidos muy preocupados ya que su amada señorita no asistió al colegio ni al club!, ¡como de costumbre!._

 _¡sona: rias por que sara-chan no asistió al club me preocupa!,( ¡dijo con rabia ya que hoy vería si le podría ganar a su amada en ajedrez ya que ella era mejor que ella!)._

 _¡rias: a mi también ya le llame con un circulo mágico pero no me contexto!( ¡menciono con tristeza ya que quería estar al lado de su amada!)._

 _¡akeno: me siento mal hoy nos bañaríamos juntas en las aguas termales!( ¡exclamo sonrojada ya que siempre se las arreglaba para lavar la espalda de su amor!)._

 _¡tsubaki: la extraño tanto no puedo resistir un día sin verla!( ¡dijo ella mientras todas se sonrojaban!)._

 _¡kiba: y para esto me llaman!( ¡pensó mientras se retiraba de lugar!)._

 _¡rias: ya se que les párese si vamos a verla!( ¡al mencionar eso rias todas asintieron con un sonrojo atómico!)._

 _..._

 _¡cambio de escena casa hyoudou!._

 _¡se encontraba un panorama muy perturbador!, ¡la casa estaba hecha un mierdero!, ¡habían vidrios esparcidos por todos lados!, ¡comida regada!, ¡mas semen por todos lados!._

 _¡al acercarse a la sala se veía aun castaño acostado!, ¡con la cara sangrando a mares!, ¡mientras una castaña se auto penetraba con el garrote de ese adolecente! ¡que no hacia mas que pedir que le pegara mas y mas ya que lo excitaba demasiado!._

 _¡siiiiiiiii, onee-chan dame mas!, ¡decía el puberto loco de remate mientra la castaña gritaba del placer que sentía!,_

 _¡minutos después!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. me vengo oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaan._

 _¡yo también corrámonos juntos grito el oji miel!, ¡mientras su hermana se desmallaba encima de el!._

 _¡joder que buen polvo, pensé lleno de satisfacción!, ¡pero tenia que limpiar todo este mierdero,antes que mis padres regresen!, o se darán cuenta que me folle a mi hermana!, ¡cargue a mi hermana, hasta llegar al baño!._

 _¡comenzando a bañarla de nuevo!, ¡dejando limpio cada hoyo de ella al igual que su hermoso cuerpo!, ¡dejándola acostada en su cama, joder si que me lastimo mucho, aun no puedo creer la fuerza que tiene pero no me quejo ya que me encanto!, ¡dije yo mientras comenzaba a limpiar su cuarto dejando dolo como estaba!._

 _¡"salí del cuarto dirigiendo me hacía el baño comenzando a tomar", "escobas", "traperos", "utensilios de limpieza", "comenzando a limpiar"!,_

 _"al pasar unos minutos, había limpiado la cocina y solo me faltaba la sala y mi cuarto, pero por el afán de limpiar me resbale cayendo por las escaleras"._

 _¡el oji miel se cayo al resbalarse con su propia corrida!, ¡cayendo cómica mente por las escaleras mientras su cuerpo se bañaba de su propio semen rompiendo se uno de sus brazos y unas costillas!, ¡quedando incociente!._

 _¡cambio de escena fuera de la casa hyoudous!._

 _¡una pareja de adultos llego muy asustada por ver como la gente estaba a fuera de la casa!._

 _¡madre: no mi niña donde esta( dijo asustada por sentir que algo malo le pudo pasar a su hija)!._

 _¡padre: a qui tengo la llave vamos a entrar!._

 _¡los castaños entraron y encontraron un desorden en su casa muy deplorable!, ¡ellos solo corrieron y vieron a un castaño desmayado desnudo y con semen en todas partes, excepto en su cara!._

 _¡ellos solo corrieron saltando al ojimiel!, ¡que sangraba por su boca y era obvio que tenia un brazo fracturado ya que estaba al revés!, ¡pero claro para ellos lo mas importante era su adorada hija!._

 _¡saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!._

 _¡Gritaban los padres desesperados por no escuchar la voz de su hija!, ¡ellos entraron de golpe en la habitación de su hija encontrando la habitación arreglada!, ¡y su hija durmiendo, la castaña mayor solo toco la frente de su hija, percatan doce que tenia fiebre!._

 _¡cariño corre prepara una toma para la fiebre!, ¡que la niña esta enferma!, ¡dijo la oji miel con preocupación!, ¡el castaño solo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo!, ¡pisando el brazo de su hijo por el afán!, ¡de darle su medicina su hija¡, !fracturando celo mas¡, ¡el entro a la cocina tomando todas las medicinas, con mucha preocupación, saliendo corriendo como un ladrón en plena huida!, ¡pisando la cabeza de su hijo haciendo lo escupir mas sangre a montones!, ¡el joben solo dejaba escapar unos gemidos de dolor!._

 _¡cariño aquí esta la medicina dijo el castaño para que su esposa le diera a beber la medicina a su hija, los padres se quedaron en el cuarto para asegurarse que a su tesoro no le pasara nada!._

 _CONTINUARA…._

 _Voten y opinen gracias. Nos vemos_


	10. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 10

_¡cariño corre prepara una toma para la fiebre!, ¡que la niña está enferma!, ¡dijo la oji miel con preocupación!, ¡el castaño solo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo!, ¡pisando el brazo de su hijo por el afán!, ¡de darle su medicina su hija¡, !fracturando celo mas¡, ¡el entro a la cocina tomando todas las medicinas, con mucha preocupación, saliendo corriendo como un ladrón en plena huida!, ¡pisando la cabeza de su hijo haciendo lo escupir mas sangre a montones!, ¡el joben solo dejaba escapar unos gemidos de dolor!._

 _¡cariño aquí esta la medicina!, ¡dijo el castaño para que su esposa le diera a beber la medicina a su hija!, ¡los padres se quedaron en el cuarto para asegurarse que a su tesoro no le pasara nada!._

 _¡fuera de la casa hyoudou!._

 _¡los vecinos salían de sus casas!, ¡acercándose a la casa muy preocupados!, ¡ya que hay vivía la niña prodigio adorada por todos!, ¡y la hija que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de tener!._

 _¡madre: "mi amor cuida de nuestra hija voy a preparar una sopa caliente para mi bebe"!,_

 _¡padre: si cariño pero no tardes!._

 _¡la castaña solo salio corriendo con suma velocidad!, ¡pisando el cuerpo de su hijo!, ¡entrando a la cocina comenzando a preparar un caldo!, ¡para quitarle la fiebre a su bebe!._

 _..._

 _wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

 _¡era el sonido de un carro de la policía, acercándose al área de la casa!, ¡el carro se estaciono en un parqueadero!, ¡luego dos hermosas mujeres salieron de ahi, con un edad aproximada de 19 o 18 años!, ¡ambas vestían un traje correspondiente a su cargo de autoridad!._

 _¡una tenia el cabello rubio muy hermoso!, ¡con dos coletas a los lados!, ¡su uniforme dejaba ver su marcado y escultural cuerpo!, ¡tenia los ojos color café y su estatura era mediana!, ¡su piel era blanca!, ¡su uniforme era azul cielo con una falda corta correspondiente a las mujeres policías!, ¡al lado de su hebilla reposaba su arma de asalto!, ¡la insignia de la policía estaba en un costado de su cadera!, ¡llevaba medias que le llegaban hasta la rodillas!, ¡llevaba un sombrero azul ósculo con una estrella en el medio!._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡la segunda era una chica de ojos color café!, ¡con una estatura mediana!, ¡vestía un uniforme parecido a la rubia!, ¡su cabello era negro, tenia un cuerpo escultural que todo hombre mataria para tener!, ¡su color de piel era blanco, y sus uñas son de color fucsia!._

 _..._

 _¡ambas uniformadas caminaron entre la multitud!, ¡entrando a la casa!, ¡al llegar se percataron de tal desastre!, ¡quien esta aquí dijo un rubia desenfundando su pistola!._

 _¡madre: cariño llego la policía que date aquí y cuida a la niña yo me encargo!._

 _¡el castaño solo asintió mientras su esposa se retiraba hacia donde estaban las oficiales!._

 _¡al bajar por las escaleras salto el cuerpo del castaño! . ¡dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las oficiales! ¡buenas noche señora dijo la pelinegra! ¡mi nombre es "yumeko jabami" y mi compañera se llama "mary saotome"._

 _¡puede contarnos los que ocurrió aquí! . ¡primero que nada no se que fue lo que paso solo recibimos una llamada donde nos contaban que nos estaban robando y venimos de inmediato! ¡la rubia solo escribía todo lo que decia!._

 _¡que es esto pregunto la rubia viendo una especie de leche regada en la mesa del comedor! ¡ella solo toco un poco y lo olio! ¡al momento de olerlo le encanto ese olor y no dudo en probarlo!._

 _¡ella solo se sonrojo aun nivel atómico por la excitación que le dio y comenzó a tomarlo!, con sus manos, ¡que es eso dijeron las dos mujeres observando tal acto de la oficial! ¡Ellas solo se pararon en un lado, de la rubia probando con un dedo esa espesa leche! ¡algo que las sonrojo provocando que comenzaran a beber!._

 _..._

 _¡al pasar unos minutos las 3 mujeres ya habían terminado de beber ese dulce manjar!._

 _¡No puedo creer lo rico que es este "yogurt"! ¡Tengo que decirle a mi hijo o ha mi hija donde lo compraron! ¡Menciono la oji miel con un sonrojo!, ¡si tiene razón señora! ¡Y por favor deme el nombre del yogurt que está muy bueno! ¡Exclamo una rubia y ami también dijo la pelinegra terminando de saborear su nueva droga!._

 _¡la pelinegra cambio su rostro a uno serio, mientras decía lo siguiente! ¡denos permiso de revisar la casa, la oji miel solo asintió! ¡ambas policías solo caminaron por la casa dan-doce cuenta que había mucha sangre regada a causa de una lucha! ¡al llegar a las escaleras ellas vieron a un castaño tirado en el suelo!._

 _la rubia se acerco y lo que vio la dejo en completo._

 _shoooooooooooock._

 _¡no era por las múltiples lecciones! ¡o por su brazo doblado! ¡sino por el bendito tamaño de su pene! ¡Que media "25 centímetros de carne". Sin estar erecto"!._

 _Sagrado nasal._

 _¡Sangre salía de ella amares! ¡Ya que esta es la primera vez que ve un pene! ¡Ya que aún es virgen! ¡Qué te pasa le pregunto la pelinegra! ¡No nada solo que me sorprendió sus lecciones! ¡es mi hijo dijo la oji miel sorprendida ya que no lo había visto cuando entro y salió del cuarto!._

 _..._

 _¡Yumeko: ¿esta vivo? Mary!._

 _¡Mary: si pero mira sus heridas no te pare sen familiares!( ¡dijo refiriendo ce a los múltiples golpes y rasguños, ademas en el pene del castaño se veían unos mordiscos!)._

 _¡Yumeko: si pero hasta no estar seguras no hay que hacer suposiciones!._

 _¡Mary: llamare ala agencia encargada del maltrato infantil, ( dijo con preocupación)!._

 _¡Yumeko: yo llamare un ambulancia!._

 _¡madre: por favor dígame que le paso a mi hijo, ( pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro serio de las oficiales!._

 _¡Yumeko: por el momento no queremos dar una opinión herrada solo esperemos que los expertos lleguen y hagan su trabajo!._

 _¡madre: esta bien pero por favor al saber lo que paso con mi hijo comuníquenmelo,( dijo ella pensando si esto mancharía el nombre de su familia ya que la reputación de la familia hyoudou ere de cuidar!._

 _..._

 _¡al pasar unos minutos llegaron las chicas del club de lo oculto!._

 _¡rias: que paso aquí, ( notando que había mucha gente reunida en la casa de su amada)!._

 _¡akeno: no se pero preguntemos( preocupada por su amor)!._

 _¡asia: espero que sara-chan este bien!._

 _¡sona: chicas pregunten a los sibiles que paso( dijo dando una orden que todas obedecieron)!._

 _¡la peli roja se acercó a uno de los sibiles! ¡y le pregunto qué había pasado! ¡la demonio que de en completo!._

 _shoooooooooooock._

 _¡Al escuchar que se escuchaban gritos de auxilio muy desgarradores! ¡Ella solo derramo unas lágrimas! ¡mientras corría a hacia la casa! ¡Las demás al notar la expresión de miedo de la peli roja! ¡Ellas solo corrieron persiguiéndola!, ¡entrando de una manera abrupta a la casa!_

 _¡No pueden entrar aquí menciono la oficial pelinegra!_

 _¡koneko: esta arriba siento su presencia, ( dijo la nekomata señalado con el dedo donde se encontraba su amada!)._

 _¡Las presentes solo corrieron y casi pisan el cuerpo del castaño! ¡Si no fuera por las oficiales que se colocaron en el medio! ¡Entrando de inmediato en el cuarto de la castaña! ¡Comenzando a llorar de ver a su amada inmóvil!._

 _¡sa! sa sa sa sa sa! ¡sara-chan estas bien dijo una rubia temblando¡ ¡mientras todas entraban, podrían cuidar a mi hija mientras voy a ver qué pasa afuera dijo el padre de la castaña ya que tenía que ver que rayos paso en su casa!._

 _¡la chica solo entraron mientras el castaño salia con una cara pocos amigos!._

 _¡rias: asia cura a sara-chan, la oji verde solo asintió currando a su amada!._

 _¡todas las chicas se arre costaron en el cama de su amor mientras la abrazaban con amor!._

 _¡horas despues!._

 _..._

 _wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

 _... ..._

 _..._

 _era el sonido de una ambulancia acercandoce al harea de la emergencia, barios doctores salieron entrando a la casa, donde esta el herido, dijo uno de los doctores, ¡aquí esta dijo una peli negra! ¡Los doctores solo tomaron al muy herido castaño llevando celo de inmediato a la ambulancia! ¡Transmitiendo lo junto con su padre! ¡Aunque él no tenía ganas de ir para quedarse con su hija adorada! ¡pero tenia que sacrificarse para no quedar mal enfrente de los vecinos!._

 _¡Ya recuperada la castaña de tal follada descomunal! ¡que tuvo el día de hoy!, ¡se levantó sin tiendo peso en sima de ella! ¡Viendo como estaba debajo de una multitud de mujeres!, ¡aunque no le molestaba ya que siempre cuando dormía en el club siempre terminaba de esa manera tan peculiar!._

 _¡Chicas que paso pregunto la oji miel sin saber lo que pasaba! ¡Sara-chan ya despertaste dijo una masoquista con una cara lujuriosa acercan doce a la oji miel!, ¡mientras toda se despertaban a abrasando a la castaña!._

 _¡cambio de escena en la sala de casa!._

 _¡estaban las oficiales reuniendo evidencias, una estaba empacando la esperma que tenia en sima el castaño, la otra estaba pensando todo lo que "vio"!._

 _..._

 _¡Mary: esta mas que claro este caso no crees pobre chico quedara traumatizado!._

 _¡Yumeko: no se algo no me cuadra!._

 _¡Mary: no se a que te refieres, ¡ademas viste el estado de su cuarto creo que ahi fue donde lo acorralaron!._

 _¡Yumeko: si tienes razón ( dijo aunque ella buscaría la verdad como fuera!, ¡ya que no podía creer todo este horrible caso)!._

 _¡Mary: este informe sera muy largo no dormiremos maldición( dijo sabiendo que tenia que detallar todo este caso desde que entro a la casa mas las interrogaciones de los testigos)!._

 _¡la peli negra estaba analizando todo desde otro punto de vista!, ¡que el de su amiga pero tenia que esta segura antes de decir algo!._

 _¡en la ambulancia!._

 _¡se veia a un castaño con una máscara de oxígeno! ¡y una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo! ¡Dígame doctor que le paso a mi hijo! Señor no le puedo decir nada hasta esta seguro (dijo temblando ya que aún estaba en completo._

 _shoooooooooooooock_

 _¡por tal vil abuso a un niño viendo como tenia varias costillas rotas!, ¡y un sin numero de rasguños, chupadas y un brazo quebrado!._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡en la habitación de sara!._

 _¡donde esta mi hermano!, ¡dijo ya que lo ultimo que recuerdam es que entro a la casa del castaño y el estaba dañando su cuarto!, ¡el se fue en una ambulancia por sus heridas!, ¡dijo akeno dejando estupefacta a la oji miel!, ¡que solo se paro precipitadamente vistiendoce enfrente de todas!, ¡causando un hemorragia nasal nivel 10, en todas sin excepción alguna!._

 _¡ella salio corriendo caminando coja, mientras todas la seguían, ella en quedo en completo!._

 _shooooooooock._

 _¡al ver como estaba la casa donde creció con su hermano!, ¡ella comenzó a bajar por las escaleras sujetándose de la barra de las escaleras!, ¡mientras veía a su madre hablando con un policía, ya que en este lazo de tiempo llegaron muchas patrullas cerrando el arrea de la casa con cintas de no pasar!._

 _okaasan, ¿que paso aquí?._

 _¡Dijo la castaña mientras la oji miel mayor le respondió!, ¡lo siento hija pero no sé qué paso solo sé que tengo que ir al hospital ya que los doctores nos darán una noticia de tu hermano y tengo que estar ahí para saber el estado de tu hermano!, ¡solo me adelantaron que la noticia es muy pero muy grabe!._

 _¡la oji miel menor solo comenzó a llorar por su hermano!, mientras todas las chicas a excepción de su madre!, ¡maldecían a cierto castaño por hacer derramar lágrimas de su amada!, okaa san quiero ir contigo, dijo con una cara de suplica, ¡que derritió la mente de sus amadas!, ¡esta bien mi hija hija vamos a ver el estado de tu hermano!._

 _¡la madre se subió en su carro llevando consigo a su hija y ha, rias,asia,koneko,sona,akeno,tsubaki, ¡las demás solo las maldecían por ganar en piedra papel y tijera!, ¡ellas se fueron en taxi para no sembrar sospechas!._

 _¡al pasar media hora al fin llegaron al hospital de la ciudad!, ¡ellas bajaron y salieron corriendo tras de su amor ya que salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano, ¡al terminar de hablar con unos doctores, ella salió corriendo entrando aun sala, donde se veía a su hermano siendo operado!._

 _Ella quiso entrar, pero fue detenida de inmediato por los doctores sacando la del quirófano._

 _!estamos contigo sara-chan!, ¡dijo un a pelinegra con ante ojos, gracia sona-san!, ¡ella no se despegaban de la castaña!, ¡ahí estaban los padres de la castaña abrazándola!, ¡mientras todas estaban sentadas esperando la noticia!, ¡que les darían los doctores sobre el estado del castaño!, ¡de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe!, ¡dejando ver a uno de los doctores con una cara de disgusto!, ¡por lo que acaba de ver en su paciente!, ¡algo que lo enfurecía a los mil demonios!, ¡la crueldad que vio, la forma tan vil como lo dejaron!, ¡no tenia perdón de dios!._

 _..._

 _¡doctor por favor dígame que le paso a mi hijo!, ¡dijo una castaña preocupada ya que en el fondo amaba a su hijo!, ¡pero no le gustaba su forma de ser por ello lo comenzó a odiar!, ¡no se como decir les esto la verdad he visto casos parecidos!, ¡pero este es el peor de todos!, ¡a que se refiere con eso doctor por favor díganoslo ya!._

 _¡esta bien se los diere!, ¡eto! ¡eto! ¡eto! ¡eto! ¡eto! ¡eto! ._

 _¡el joben hyoudou issei fue brutal mente violado!, ¡y por el estado en que quedo su cuerpo!, ¡estimo que fueron mas de 30 hombres o sino mas!._

 _¡nadie decía nada!, ¡todos estaban en completo!._

 _¡shooooooooooooooock!._

 _¡con la mandíbula asta el suelo los padres lloraban al igual que su hija!, ¡la castaña por que su amado hermano fuera violado!, ¡y el padre por que esto mancharía la reputación de su familia, la madre las dos cosas!._

 _noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _CONTINUARA..._

 _jjajajajajajajajajaja. Opinen y dejen sus opiniones xdddd_

 _La locura comenzara en esta historia. jajajajajajajjajaajajaja_

 _MI GENERO ES EL DESCONTROL Y LA COMEDIA DE LOCOS XDD._

 _Sin más que decir chao._


	11. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 11

_**CONOCIENDO A ISSEI.**_

 _ **HACE 9 AÑOS.**_

 _era de mañana el sol aun no hacia presencia, por que me levante tan temprano, se preguntaran la respuesta es muy sencilla, hoy es el día que presentare el examen a una institución de jóvenes dotados, tenia que ganar este examen con un promedio de mas de 90% para poder entrar._

 _no avía jugado ni salido del cuarto por estudiar tanto, mis padres estaban esperanzados en mi ya que yo soy el barón de la familia y en mi recae el honor de la familia, yo sentía la precion de todos en mis hombros._

 _oni-chan por que no dormiste, me pregunto mi hermana sara, yo solo le mentí, si dormí solo que me levante temprano para estudiar sara-chan, a bueno si quieres te ayudo, gracias le dije, escuche que esos exámenes son muy difíciles. si lo son pero lo ganare ya veras, en la Academia kuoh no son tan exigentes, pero lo malo es que no aceptan niños, yo quisiera estudiar contigo oni-chan, yo igual onee-chan pero nuestros padres así lo decidieron._

 _..._

 _al salir el sol me bañe y desayune rápido, por que se me hacia tarde por tanto estudiar, me subí al automóvil dirigiendo me hacia mi nueva academia._

 _al llegar ahí vi muchos niños de mi edad estudiando como locos, la verdad yo me sentía muy confiado este seria el examen que marcaría mi vida._

 _luego de haber terminado mi examen, estaba muy contento ya que había sacado 97% de 100 aciertos, el padre de mi amigo irina me recogió ya que mis padres le pidieron el favor, el me felicito ya que yo fui el numero uno de la evaluación, al llegar a la casa el padre de irina felicito a mis padres por mi desempeño, yo estaba mas que feliz, mi hermana me abrasaba y no de dejaba de darme besos en la mejilla felicitándome._

 _issei muéstrame el examen, me dijo mi papa, luego que el padre de irina se fuera, yo solo le mostré examen alzando pecho, al momento de ver el examen el arrugo la cara con molestia, solo 97% de aciertos yo no crié a un hijo mediocre._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡bam!._

 _mi cachete me ardía, sentía como se hinchaba, mientras sangre salia de mi boca, no sabia por que me pego, yo logre lo que el me pidio, gane la membresía con las mas altas calificaciones, yo solo me pare, mientras lloraba mi hermana temblaba, mientras mi padre sacaba su correa, esto te enseñara a ser mejor para los próximos exámenes, mi padre comenzó arremeter su correa golpeándome con su hebilla de acero mientras yo gritaba del dolor._

 _por favor otoosan no mas por favor, me esforzare para el próximo examen te lo juro, le imploraba pero el no escuchaba, no crió perdedores espero que con esto te quede claro._

 _¡bam! ¡bam! ¡bam! ¡bam! ¡bam! ¡bam! ¡bam!._

 _al pasar unos minutos, tenia el cuerpo lleno de múltiples moretones._

 _vete a tu cuarto issei, me dijo mi padre jadeando del cansancio por tanto golpearme, mi hermana y mi madre intentaron detener a mi padre, pero el no las escucho, golpeando me cada vez mas fuerte._

 _oni-chan yo te ayudo, me dijo mi hermana colocando su brazo en mi hombro, como base de apoyo, yo solo le agradecí, gracias onee-chan, le dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi cuarto, al llegar ahí me acoste de golpe quedando dormido, por el cansancio que sentía._

 _lo siento onii-chan, no pude detener a nuestro padre, no te preocupes onee-chan estoy bien, solo tengo que descansar, dormiré contigo, esta bien, ella subió a mi cama abrasándome mientras nos quedábamos dormidos._

 _así pasaron los años, donde issei era golpeado por su padre, por sus calificaciones que oscilaban entre 95 y 99% ya que era costumbre, algo que lo encabronaba demasiado, golpeando a su hijo salvaje mente, por esa mediocridad, el oji miel solo estudiaba como loco, para ganarse el respecto de su padre, y siempre escondía sus cicatrises para que su hermana no lo notara._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _los problemas psicológicos no de moraron en aparecer, el castaño soñaba casi a diario que su padre lo iba a matar, algo que le daba mucho miedo comenzando a estudiar._

 _la mente del castaño estaba al limite, estaba perdiendo la cordura por tantos maltratos, algunas beses era estrangulado, otras era pateado en el suelo, el solo sentía como su corazón se rompía, sara solo lloraba viendo como su padre, golpeaba a su hermano cuando no sacaba buenas notas._

 _dado a los trastornos psicológicos y a los cambios de personalidad de issei, esto con yebo a que sus calificaciones cada ves mas fueran decayendo mas, trayendo con sigo el correspondiente castigo de su padre, la estrangulación, los puñetazos en la cara era el plato de cada día del oji miel, el solo deseaba la muerte cada día, rezaba para que algunos de los golpes que recibía en su rostro de parte de su padre lo matase, los insultos no se hicieron esperar._

 _¡eres una mierda¡_

 _¡yo no crié a una basura¡_

 _¡maldito no sirves para nada¡_

 _eso y mas era el pan de cada día, issei sentía que su vida no valía nada, el haber perdido la oportunidad de estudiar en la academia de jóvenes dotados por sus calificaciones, ya que sus notas bajaron por sus incontables problemas emocionales, y trastornos mentales._

 _..._

 _..._

 _issei dejo de a alimentarse bien, perdiendo muchos kilos y su problema llego a tal punto, que lo tuvieron que hospitalizar por anorexia._

 _su madre y hermana lloraban por ver como el oji miel estaba a punto de morir, al pasar unos meses el castaño se recupero, gracias a los cuidados de su madre y hermana, pero no todo fue color de rosa, el oji miel predio un año de estudio._

 _esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su padre en un estallido de ira, le dio una paliza a penas unas semanas de llegar de cuidados intensivos, fueron tan fuertes los golpes y maltratos que el castaño mayor casi mata a su hijo, mandándolo de nuevo al hospital, su esposa quería demandarlo pero ella sabia que si lo hacia no sabría como mantener a su familia, a si que opto por callar y decir les a todos, que el castaño callo por las escaleras como su marido dijo._

 _al recuperarse el oji miel callo en un estado peor, donde cada día pensaba encortar ce las venas._

 _su dolor era tanto que todos los días maldecía a dios, por no dejarlo morir en a aquellas dos ocasiones._

 _¿por que dios? ¿por que soy tan patético? ¿por que valgo mierda? acaso soy peor que un mierda, la grimas caían de mis ojos sin detenerse, mientras observaba el atardecer en una colina, se que esto es mi culpa por no llegar a cumplir las expectativas demi padre, lo intente pero no pude, es de humanos equivocarnos( dijo issei mientras tocaba su corazón sintiendo el vació en su pecho)._

 _..._

 _..._

 _se que no valgo nada, por favor mata me te lo ruego, por favor te lo suplico dios, quitame este dolor ( en la mirada de issei solo se veía sufrimiento, soledad, un agonía que atormentaba su ser, era obvio que muy pronto recurriría al suicidio._

 _mi vida no vale nada, por favor quita mela o lo are yo, que no me escuchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas(dijo el castaño con mucho dolor en todo su ser sintiendo como su vida era una mierda)._

 _issei suplico, y suplico pero nadie contexto, es mas que claro por que tu, dios te rebajarías con un miserable que no bale nada, una mierda inservible que solo apesta todo._

 _por favor solo quitame este dolor, quieres queme humille, lo are( menciono el castaño arrodillandose en una pose de completa sumisión), issei rogaba y besaba el suelo por horas, pero no resibia ninguna respuesta de dios._

 _maldito te odio, ¿me oyes? malditoooooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _jódete al igual que mis padres, que se jodan todooooooooos. (gritaba el oji miel llorando a mares maldiciendo a dios por no apiadarse de el, ya que el era una mierda que nadie quería)._

 _que estúpido soy, soy una mierda que no vale nada, como rallos pensé que el se rebajaría a ayudar a una mierda como yo( dijo el castaño comenzando caminar con una mirada sin vida, mientras el firmamento al alumbraba su camino._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _al llegar a su casa saludo a sus padres como de costumbre._

 _adonde van okaasan, otôsan. vamos para una fiesta de adultos, me dijo mi mama._

 _aaa bueno y donde sera esa fiesta, les pregunte, es don de siempre, me dijo mi mama, bueno que tengan una linda velada, les dije ya que no me gustaban esas fiestas, mi hermana sara era obligada a ir._

 _ella siempre me decía que eran lo mas de aburridas, yo solo doy gracias a que no me obligan a ir, al pasar unos minutos ellos tres se fueron en el automóvil de la casa, mientras yo me quedaba solo._

 _al entrar en la cocina me percate de algo, mi padre por su afán dejo la billetera yo solo la tome cerrando la casa con suma rapidez, mientras tomaba mi bicicleta, comenzando apedalear desenfrenada mente,_

 _¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! respiración ha jitada._

 _estaba pedaleando lo mas que podía, tenia que ser rápido el puente estaba a 200 metros y si en esa distancia no veo el carro de mis padres los perderé y no podre darle la billetera a mi padre, yo tome muchos atajos para llegar hasta este punto, estaba a mi limite, estaba sudando a mares, mis piernas me dolían pero eso no me detenía._

 _al mirar fijamente pude notar el carro de mis padres a una buena distancia, yo solamente me apresure lo mas que pude, pero no los alcance, al pasar unos minutos bague por toda la ciudad, hasta que por fin pude encontrar el carro de mis padres, intente entrar pero mi ropa no era la mas adecuada, y fui echado como un perro, aun cuando les dije que mis padres habían entrado aquí._

 _al pasar un rato no pude aguantar mas y me volé por el patio de la residencia entrando ala fiesta, busque a mis padres y a mi hermana para darle la billetera a mi padre, al alzar la vista pude notar como mi hermana jugaba con niñas de su edad._

 _camine y camine hasta que al fin encontré a mis padres, al hacercarme pude notar que discutían con un apareja de adultos, estaba a punto de acercarme a ellos pero me detuve a escuchar._

 _amigo: señor hyoudou lo debo felicitar por la familia que tiene, es una pena que usted no tenga un hijo barón, que lleve el apellido en alto._

 _padre: no se preocupe por pequeñeces conmi hija basta y sobra._

 _la grimas bajaban de mis mejillas, al ver como me negaban como sino existiera, salí de ahí corriendo tomando mi bicicleta._

 _el castaño pedaleaba, y pedaleaba si detenerse, el solo quería dejar de vivir ya que el sentía que todo era culpa de el, si tan solo mis notas fueran mas altas de seguro me querrían mas, se decía el oji miel para si mismo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡bam!._

 _fue el choque del castaño con un automóvil, niño de mierda acaso estas siego, dijo un hombre saliendo del auto, el oji miel solo tomo su bicicleta comenzando a pedalear sin rumbo alguno._

 _el castaño se dirigió a un parque comenzando a llorar, mientras se lamentaba por ser una mierda ya que eso siempre le decía su padre que era el, una mierda inservible sin valor alguno._

 _dos chicos uno con lentes lo vieron llorando y se acercaron, por que lloras niño pregunto uno, eso que les importa, dijo issei de manera cortante, sabes yo cuando estoy triste miro esto y se me quita en seguida dijo el otro._

 _¿que cosa? pregunto el castaño._

 _esto mira dijo el de ante ojos._

 _al mirar el castaño quedo en completo._

 _shoooooooooock._

 _lo que tenia ese niño era porno grafía, mi pito se paro por ver tales imágenes._

 _así pasaron las horas y el castaño se fue para su casa no sin antes pedirles el numero a esos dos niños pervertidos, el oji miel solo ojeaba el comis hentai de la liga de la justicia que compro, mas unos vídeos porno y uno cigarrillos que compro con la billetera de su padre, pero le tubo que pagar a un adulto con cerveza para que le hiciera el favor._

 _el oji miel entro a su casa al llegar ahí su padre lo estaba esperando ya que no encontraba su billetera, el oji miel toco la puerta y su padre lo metió de golpe con la bicicleta._

 _donde esta la billetera que deje en la mesa issei, pregunto el padre con una mirada acusadora, que es ese olor cariño dijo la castaña a su esposo, decir que los dos estaban en completo._

 _shoooooooock._

 _era muy poco revisaron a su hijo y encontraron una botella de alcohol, cigarrillo mas una revista de anime porno, la madre lloraba mientras el padre apretaba los dientes de rabia._

 _¡así me robas en la cara!, ¡te embriagas y fumas cigarros con mi dinero, mientras te masturbas viendo esas porquerías!._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _el castaño solo temblaba por lo que le iba a pasar._

 _horas después se veía un castaño llorado amares, con la cara hinchada mientras sangre le escurría por su rostro, en su cuerpo se notaban barios moretones de gran tamaño._

 _el solo lloraba con una mirada bacía, mientras sacaba una revista que su padre no le pudo sacar ya que el la tenia bien escondida en su ropa, el solo comenzó a reír al ver esa revista porno, mientras de sus mejillas lagrimas salían a montones._

 _jajajajjajajajajjajajajaajajaja._

 _ **Reía mientras lloraba a mas no poder.**_

 _Por el dolor que sentía su alma, así pasaron los años donde issei fue tachado de pervertido por todos, pero eso no era cierto ya que el solo encontró esta forma de evadir la realidad, y no pensar en suicidarse todo el tiempo, entre más pervertido, entre más lujurioso fuese mejor para el, así no pensaría en cortarse las venas y en ahorcarse todo el tiempo._

 _issei comenzó hacer odiado por todos, hasta por su madre por lo pervertido que se volvió, su padre ya no lo golpeaba, ya que el no iba a desperdiciar mas tiempo corrigiendo tal basura, dedicando le solo su tiempo a su hija._

 _así pasaron los años donde issei fue odiado por todos y todas las chicas lo odiaban y le deseaban la muerte, pero el que más odiaba a issei no era su familia o los de afuera, era el mismo, se odiaba por ser una decepción para sus padres, por ser una mierda inservible como su padre le decía debes en cuando._

 _ **el se masturbaba, mientras lloraba viendo películas porno, todo el tiempo.**_

 _el oji miel reía todo el tiempo con una sonrisa falsa nadie conocía al verdadero hyoudou issei ni si quiera su hermana, el en el fondo estaba muerto con un dolor tan grande, y un vació, tan inmenso como el universo mismo, su alma estaba rota solo la perversión lo mantenía cuerdo._

 _" no juzgues un libro por su portada"_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **LOS QUE PENSARON QUE ISSEI ERA PERVERTIDO, QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABAN...**_


	12. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 12

_¡Todos estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo los padres lloraban al igual que su hija! ¡la castaña porque su amado hermano fuera violado! ¡y el padre porque esto mancharía la reputación de su familia, la madre las dos cosas!._

 _noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _Gritaron las castañas desmayándose._

 _sara-chaaaaaaaaaan. Gritaron las enamoradas y su padre, todas atendieron a la castaña y los médicos a la madre, ya que a su marido le importo mas el estado de su hija._

 _nota: esto es un puto sueño por lo tanto no se tomen nada en serio, solo disfruten la locura de locos._

 _con issei._

 _donde estoy se preguntaba el castaño viendo un paisaje sacado de una película, a qui esta señor lo e estado buscado pregunto un hombre piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo y tiene características femeninas y elegantes. Está vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo , de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior._

 _jajajajajajajjaajajajajajajjajajajajajaja._

 _a si que estoy en un sueño de dragonball super, pensé lleno de emoción, cual sera la primera puta que me folle, me muero de la emoción, issei dijo eso sobando sus manos con malicia algo que preocupo a wiss, pasa algo bills-sama pregunto el peli blanco, que te importa por que no vas a comer algo tengo que hacer una misión y los gilipollas no están incluidos, dijo el dios con rudeza, mientras wiss quedo en shock._

 _issei comenzó agacharse, mientras el suelo se agrietaba dando un super salto, mientras salia de ahí a una vellosidad que superaba billones de beses la velocidad de la luz, algo que sorprendió a wiss ya que supero su velocidad como si nada._

 _prepárense putas por que las voy a partir en dos._

 _jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _el dios llego a la tierra en una milésima de segundo no sin antes destruir los 11 universos, ya que se equivoco de dirección, al llegar a la tierra el issei con su apariencia de bills llego a la corporación capsula._

 _bills-sama es un gusto verlo, me dijo la pechugona de bulma, jajajajajaja ya la quiero penetrar con mis dos rabos jajajajajaja, señor bills como le prometí tengo una piscina llena de púdines, sigame, yo solo asentí mirando su lindo y carnoso trasero algo queme ponía duro como piedra, joder pero que culo mas rico ya lo quiero volver a partir pero tengo que esperar para que las cosas pasen como la vez pasada, ya quiero ver su cara cuando me folle a su mujer en su cara ajajajajajajajajaejejejejejjeejejeejeje._

 _señora-bulma me gustaría dormir un rato antes de comer, seria tan amable de llevarme a una de sus habitaciones de huéspedes, bills sama usted siempre tan perezoso, como me dijiste mortal quieres que destruya la tierra, al decir eso ella solo coloco un acara de miedo, que lida sebe ya la quiero penetrar apenas lleguemos a la habitación._

 _jajajajajajajajajajaajajaja._

 _no solo fue una broma bills sama, me dijo ella dándome un pudin yo solo lo tome y me lo comí como un adelanto del plato principal._

 _jajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _entramos a una habitación muy grande, ella se disponía a ir yo solo cerré la puerta con seguro, que hace bills sama, me dijo sin entender nada yo solo la mire a los hojos usando mis poderes mentales ya que este es un sueño y yo soy el puto de los putos amos, y si quiero pongo a zeno sama el cabeza de balón de futbol americano a chuparme la pinga como sino existiera un mañana._

 _a compaña me bulma le dije mientra colocaba música sensual de una película que vi para ambientar el lugar, ella se paro en frente de mi, yo solo le dije quiero que te desvistas de apoco y me seduzcas cariño._

 _¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?._

 _grito ella sin creerlo mientra se comenzaba a desvestir, que pasa por que me desvisto sola ella gritaba, mientras yo también me desvestía esto seta muy pero muy bueno._

 _ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _vamos cariño muévete y has queme corra quieres, no puedo detenerme bills sama por que me hace esto, que linda sebe esta puta, bulma comenzó a lamer mi miembro mientras yo veía como caían lagrimas de sus ojos por tragar tal monstruo ya que en mi sueño mi pene no tiene limites y fácil mente puede ser mas grande que el universo mismo._

 _te gusta mi poya puta, cofs cofs cofs cofs cofs cofs, ella tocia mientra yo veía como la saliva bajaba por sus tetas, eso puta chupa el pene de un dios considérate a afortunada por tener a un dios en tu garganta, yo coji a la peli azul de la cabeza mientras penetraba su boca-vagina con suma fuerza si a si puta lo haces muy bien, no pude aguantar mas y la subí en mis piernas, mientras le clavaba mi garrote en su culo apretado._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _bills sama me duele, dijo ella llena de dolor por tener algo tan masivo en su interior, vamos cariño se que te gusta le dije, mientras penetraba su lindo y estrecho agujero sin la mas mínima compasión, la tire al suelo sin dejar de penetrar la su culo permanecía alzado mientras sus tetas estaban aplastadas en el suelo._

 _!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡!clack¡._

 _era el sonido que se escuchaba por todos lados, ella solo gemía de dolor pero ese dolor cambio a placer después de un rato de ser taladrada como a cajón descompuesto._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaah- shigue, - no,- pares,- mi dioos,- girtaba la peli azul pedida en la lujuria mientra el dios la arremetía con mucha fuerza, te gusta puta, dime si te gusta exigía el bills con una cara maliciosa._

 _shi- me- me me meguta meguta aaahh muchu, aahh. mash, deme, mash, mash duro, bills sama, por favor._

 _el dios sonrió al oír tales suplica, mo viendo su rabo metiendo lo en la vagina de bulma, comenzado una doble penetración._

 _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amoooooooooooooo partameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _gritaba la mujer con la lengua afuera, mientras sangre le salia por su vagina y ano al ser desvirgada por cosas tan masivas._

 _!pack¡ !pack¡ !pack¡ !pack¡ !pack¡!pack¡!pack¡._

 _la nalgueba con fuerza ella solo gemia del dolor, si amo pegue me mas fuerte, pero que demonios, que puta es bulma pensé, mientras clavaba mas a dentro mi pene y rabo por sus agujeros._

 _quien es mejor follando puta yo o el imbecil de vegeta, usted mi dios uste el mejor de todo el mundo su pene es 3 beses mas grande que el del inútil de mi marido, dijo ya que tenia mas de 23 pulgadas o mas de tamaño._

 _horas después._

 _bulma donde estas, decía vegeta entrando a la habitación, viendo como su mujer estaba cubierta de semen por todo su cuerpo, mientras le chupaba el pito a bills._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _nooo, nooooo, noooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

 _gritaba vegeta tirado en el suelo, mientras lloraba joder como me gusta verlo así._

 _ajajajajajajjajaajjaajajajajejejejejejejejejeje._

 _nadie, nadie toca, nadie toca a mi bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 _grito vegeta transformadose en ssj2._

 _jajajajajajajajajaja._

 _que insecto muere, nadie en esta puta vida me jodera un polvo, es clamo el dios señalándolo con un dedo, mientras vegeta se lanzaba a toda velocidad._

 _hakai, vegeta desapareció en partícula siendo borrado, mientras que bills seguía penetrando a bulma que no hacia mas que gemir al sentir tal monstruo partiendola en dos valiendole madres que su esposo murio._

 _!shi¡,... !mash¡,... !quiero¡,... !mash¡, !muchu, !mash¡, !suplicaba bulma el dios solo obedecio clabando su miembro mas profundo!._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _minutos despues isse violo a mil, a 18, videl,la madre de bulma, la hermana de bulma,a todas la del anime, después de matar a todos sus novios y esposos._

 _en el mundo real._

 _haci que tu eres su reencarnación no, mira te hay tan fragil tan inocente y eres el que traerá con sigo el fin de este mundo, y de todos los mundos del multiversos, podría matarte ahora pero mi deber es servirte como tu esposa,dijo una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo largo y marrón, ademas de su excelente cuerpo. viste una túnica blanca con un sueter verde debajo, una falda y medias largas._

 _ella estaba sentada viéndolo dormí con total calma, valla no puedo creer lo que esos imbéciles piensan de ti, puedes creer que piensan que te violaron unos hombre por tus heridas, pero solo por sentir el poder mezclado de demonio que te rodea se que perdiste tu virginidad con una demonio._

 _mi issei estas tan bello hay durmiendo, dijo la peli marron mientra revolvía el cabello del castaño, sabes te estare esperando cuado despiertes tu verdadero poder y pongas a este y todos los mundos de rodillas._

 _bulma si chupa lo mas duro, no 18 no muerdas mis canicas, mil no me lo muerdas tan duro, videl tu culo sabe rico, decía el castaño mientras su pene se paraba al cansando un tamaño descomunal por la excitación de mil demonios que sentía por tal orgía en su sueño._

 _Sangrado nasal..._

 _Sangre salia demi por ver tal pene, real mente eres el, issei estoy feliz, cerré la puerta con seguro ya que no quería nadie nos interrumpiera, comencé a desvestirme esta sería mi primera vez y seria con el hombre de mi vida, mi dios, me pare encima de él abriendo mis piernas con sumo cuidado estaba más que lista para entregarme en cuerpo y alma a mi dios, baje con mucho cuidado, hasta introducir la punta de su miembro._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _pegue un grito por tener algo tan masivo dentro de mí, yo besaba su pecho esperando el tiempo hasta acostumbrarme a su miembro, para proseguir a mover mis caderas, al pasar unos minutos paso y no dude ni un segundo en moverme, sangre salia de mi por perder mi castidad, el decía cosas sinsentido como: bulma, no me lo chupes tan fuerte, 18 tu culo esta apretado, bulma tu mama y tu hermana tienen un culo muy apretado como el tuyo, milk no seas han ciada déjale leche a las demás._

 _estaba muy caliente sentía como su miembro crecía y crecía sin detenerse acaso no tiene límites pensé asustada, ya que me estaba jodiendo pero me encantaba, issei mi señor usted es muy lujurioso, le dije mientras movía mis caderas, yo se que como doctora esto sebe mal des del punto de vista médico, pero el es un ser omnipotente y no morirá con algo como esto, por sus heridas._

 _Horas antes en la cirugía._

 _Bueno compañeros ya está fuera de peligro solo falta extraer el semen de su ano, para tener el a-d-n de esos hijos de putas, al decir eso un médico los demás solo temblaban, co migo no cuenten, dijo una mientras temblaba, conmigo menos dijo otro desmallan doce, ni en mis pesadillas si así le dejaron su cuerpo no me imagino como quedo su ano, al decir eso los demás médicos comenzaron a vomitar, otros se desmallaban, alguno se inyectaban una droga anestésica para quedar dormidos por horas, otros se apuñalaron la mano, al final solo 5 medicos estaban en condiciones para dicho tratamiento._

 _esto tendrá que ser ala suerte, dijo uno de los medicos, los de mas solo asintieron, uno delos doctores saco uno de los palillos el cual estaba corto para el perdedor, un doctor comenzó a repartir los palillos, todos los doctores sudaban amares, mientras temblaban otros lloraban del miedo que sentian ya que todos sabían que cualquiera que viera ese ano quedaría traumado por el resto de su vida, y en el peor de los casos lle baria al suicidio, o un boleto directo con el loquero._

 _doctor1: no por favor dios no que no me toque que lo ruego ya no engañare a mi mujer con su amiga lo juro pero que no me toque (pensó el hombre lleno de miedo)._

 _doctor2: dios se que no soy un santo pero si me salvas de esta te daré lo que quieras (menciono el hombre sintiendo que se quitaria la vida solo por ver eso)._

 _doctor3: por favor cami sama sálvame te lo ruego sé que soy un bastado que se folla a su tía pero por favor sálvame de esta ( dijo el hombre lleno de miedo por imaginarse tocar ese agujero con sus manos )._

 _doctor4: no dios que no me toque te lo suplico señor tengo familia hijos esto le volverá loco, y mi mujer me dejara cuando pierda la cordura(es clamo el hombre sudando amares)._

 _doctor5: no señor yo he hecho todo lo que dice la biblia no me condenes a este sufrimiento te lo suplico (dijo el hombre imaginando tocar ese hoyo negro que le causaba mucho asco y repulsión)._

 _todos los doctores comensaron un conteo._

 _uno. los hombres se pre paraban para mostrar los palillos unos estaban llorando, otros estaban temblando._

 _Dos. los hombres comenzaron a llorar mientras moco salía de sus narices._

 _tres. todos los hombres mostraron los palilloss pero ninguno abrio los ojos, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados por la impresión de esta decisión, al abrir los ojos todos los hombre quedaron en shock, unos comenzaron llorar y a darles gracias a dios, pero uno estaba llorado a mares porque señor yo que te amo y te he obedecido y me pagas así._

 _no era nada más ni nada menos que el doctor5, él estaba con una mirada perdida, mientras sus compañeros lían a beber, para celebrar su suerte, el hombre se acercó al castaño para realizar el procedimiento pero se detuvo, no puedo soy muy cobarde señor ayúdame da me fuerzas, el hombre lloro rezo pero dios no lo escucho._

 _está bien yo mismo buscare la solución._

 _Yo tome un tubo, para extraer el semen del ano del joven issei lo me ti profundo, pero nada salió, estos hijos de putas usaron condón, pensé lleno de odio por como dejaron a este pobre niño._

 _yo estaba realizando el procedimiento con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver este culo deformado por tal violación, estos bastardos si creen que yo voy a mirar el nivel de daño de su ano no están ni tibios._

 _ajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaajeejejejejejejejejeje._

 _Comencé a llenar el informe con suma delicadeza ya que no quería exagerar._

 _Nivel de daño al cuerpo: 10 de 10_

 _ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _nivel de violación: ramgo sss._

 _ejjeejejjejeejejejejjeeejejejejejeje._

 _Daño psicológico al paciente: el estado de joven issei es muy lamentable sugiero que sea vigilado ya que puede recurrir al suicidio._

 _ajajajajajaajajajajaajajaja_

 _Perforación anal: su ano presenta un estado lamentable, encontré múltiples hinchazones internas más un derrame de sangre, esto puede ocasionar cáncer en el peor delos casos, peor lo preocupante es que tendrá que usar pañales por 6 meses ya que su ano no puede retener su diarrea sangrienta._

 _ajjajaajajajajajajjejejejejejejejeje._

 _Recepta del doctor._

 _1: una silla de ruedas: ya que es obvio que no podrá caminar por semanas debido al daño recibido_

 _2: usar pañales para evitar derrames de diarrea._

 _3: usar muchos medicamento para remediar el daño anal del paciente._

 _4: reposo total._

 _por fin termine tengo que llevarle esto ami superior ,jefe aquí esta el informe solo se lo di y el solo se callo al suelo sujetando su corazón jefe, jefe sitoooooo._

 _minutos después, jodeeeeeeeeer, estuvo cerca gracias dios, no puedo creerlo el muerto pude haber sido yo, si fuera revisado a ese chico, de la que me salve._

 _dijo el hombre secando su sudor viendo que se salvó de morir..._

 _bueno podre dormir tranquilo hoy joder, odiaría ser ese niño, solo pensar lo que tubo que pasar me da un escalofrió._

 _bueno ahora a decirle asu familia del estado del joven issei._

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _espero les guste jajajajajaja. dejen sus opiniones no siendo mas me despido._

 _soy fan de vegeta xddd esto solo es una broma no se lo tomen enserio. jajajajaaja_

 _naciendo mas me despido y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado._


	13. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 13

_!no sé qué rallos me pasa¡ !los putos sueños se sienten más real que lo de costumbre aunque no este penetrado a ninguna de esas perras¡ !siento como si estuviera follando joder, mi lujuria estaba por las nubes y no paresia tener fin¡._

 _!mi pene me ardía y sentía que se ponía cada ves mas, y mas grande¡ !ahora mismo me dirijo a un portal hacia otro mundo que follar¡ "el puto portal se abrió mostrando un mundo de animación muy extraña pero no me paresia desconocido"._

 _!joder hace muchos meses que no sueño¡, "que estoy follando este mundo que no es nada mas ni nada me nos, que los putos simpson"._

 _nota: no se esperaban esta locura de locos. fuajajajajajajajajaja. soy muy original no lo creen._

 _!me mire en un puto espejo en el puto cuarto donde apare si y no podía dejar de sonreír con una sonrisa psicópata¡ !no era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo de puta de bart simpson¡._

 _!bart a la escuela, escuche una voz conocida, si mama ya voy dijo bart con una sonrisa endemoniada en el tiempo que este bajaba a desayunar¡._

 _[cambio de escena comedor de la familia simpson]._

 _!el maldito de mi jefe no me deja de joder, tengo ganas de matarlo !diría homero tomando un sombrero y un chaleco marchandose al trabajar, bart no dejaba de reír con una sonrisa siniestra cerrando la puerta con seguro¡._

 _todo va a pedir de boca, pronto tendre toda la suculencia en mis manos._

 _fuajajajajajajajajjajajaajajjaajaa._

 _"el adolecente solo llego al comedor" "sentandose con su hermana liza y su madre"._

 _!su hermana magi no estaba ya que estaba en el kai, bart solo se sentó en la mesa¡._

 _!bart termina rápido tu comida que se nos hace tarde¡ !me dijo mi hermana como si me importara¡ " yo solo mente la mire a los ojos utilizando mis poderes mentales" "y comencé a darle mis primeras ordenes, quiero que chupes mi pito y lo deje reluciente puta"._

 _¿queeeeeeeeeee?._

 _"grito liza comenzando abajar le los pantalones al chico" !que me pasa por que hago esto se preguntó liza sacando el miembro erecto de su hermano mayor¡ !ella se estaba colocando caliente por sentir tal pene y no pudo detener la ganas de chupar la poya de su hermano y de un rápido movimiento comenzó a lamer la poya de su hermano¡._

 _"si lame la bien, el pene de tu pervertido hermano puta", "decia bart comenzando a quitarle la falda a su hermana, bart sin dudarlo dos beses metió 3 dedos en el culo de su hermana"._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"ella solo grito al sentir que la partía en dos", !no¡ !bart¡ !me duele¡. "silencio puta y sigue complaciendo me el miembro" !diría bart sujetando la cabeza de su hermana y comenzando a penetra su boca vagina¡, con movimientos rápidos y fluidos, que pasa aqui que fue ese grito pregunto mart._

 _!que¡ !pero que, demonioooooooooooos¡._

 _ajajjaajajajajajjajajajajajajaja._

 _!Grito mart, biendo como sus hijos tenian relaciones sexuales¡._

 _!hasta que llegaste puta, ven aquí y chupa la poya de tu adorable hijo¡ !los ojos de la mujer solo brillaron comenzando a desvestirse¡ !ella solo se acerco a su hijo comenzando a chupar su poya¡._

 _!eso putas ahora es mi turno colóquense de espaldas y agáchense putas¡,... !ellas solo obedecieron a su amo¡._

 _!comencé escupirme los dedos para lubricar bien el culo de estas dos putas¡._

 _!manuelas iban y venían sin parar, mientras ellas gemían sin detenerse¡._

 _"yo sentía como mi poder aumentaba cada vez más y más", [no sabía por qué pero me importaba un puto comino, follaría a estas putas y luego iría a otro anime a follar más putas]._

 _fuajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajajajajaja._

 _fuejejejejejeejejejejejejjeejjeejejejejeje._

 _en el mundo real._

 _!mi amo usted están vigorozo¡, "decía una chica con el pelo marrón mientras movía sus caderas llena de mucho placer por lo que su dios le estaba dando"._

 _!shi¡ !mas¡ !no pare amo¡ !dleme mas¡. !asiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amoooooooooooooooooooo¡._

 _con issei._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _!siiiiiiiiiiii, bart, parte a la perra que tienes como madre, diría mart llena de lujuria sintiendo como su hijo le estaba rompiendo el culo¡ !no te olvides de mí dijo la rubia lamiendo el coño de su madre mientras esta estaba siendo taladrada por su hijo, claro que no, que clase de hermano mayor seria si no le prestó atención a mi hermana menor¡._

 _"el rubio solo obedeció y comenzó a utilizar la boca vagina de su hermana"._

 _"de pronto todo se coloco oscuro y de ahí salio un joven idéntico al castaño con el pelo blanco y ojos rojo brillantes"._

 _"que de primen te, y pensar en lo que me he convertido me dan ganas de volver a morir, ¿quien eres tu?"._

 _"pregunto el oji miel incrédulo, ¿que quien soy?, es muy simple yo soy tu", "el verdadero tu. no esta cosa deprimente en la que me he convertido por tener mis recuerdos sellados"._

 _"que quieres decir con eso", "para que volver a explicarte lo mismo una y otra ves si al fin y al cavo se tu respuesta", "no entiendo nada", "no tienes que en tender nada solo te quiero preguntar una cosa que me intriga", ¿qué cosa?._

 _"se que las chicas que amas te traicionaron. "!¿Piensas matar las?¡"_

 _"que cosas dices yo nunca las lastimaría de esa manera por que las amo",... "definitiva mente eres un estúpido sin remedio", "pero quiero que me respondas otra cosa, ¿que cosa?", "si te diera el poder para vengarte y ser el dios del harem lo aceptarías !claro que !no¡"._

 _"por quien me tomas por esos estúpidos que tienen que tener poder o ser un dios para vengarse" !eso es patético y me dan lastima, valla chico tu determinación es admirable¡ !entonces como te vengaras dime, muy simple lo are como un humano común y corriente sin la ayuda de nadie, no necesito un puto poder como ser un puto dios¡, !me vasto con ser como soy, el peli blanco solo sonrió al oír lo que su contra parte dijo¡._

 _!bueno no cabe duda que estas muy convencido de ello¡ !te deseo suerte¡ !issei¡ !gracias, y como te llamas tu¡._

 _!tu ya lo sabes, solo que te borre tu memoria pero te lo diré otra vez¡._

 _mi nombre es._

 _¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?._

 _"es imposible tu no puedes ser el"._

 _"bueno issei me despido", !tengo que borrarte la memoria de nuevo a dios, espera tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte¡._

 _"una luz enceguecedora alumbro todo el lugar", !dejando bart con su pene metido en el culo de se madre¡. !mientras su hermana le daba una mamada a su madre¡, !el oji miel solo sonrió viendo a sus putas comenzando a follárselas por todos sus agujeros¡._

 _en el mundo real._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _"issei sama su pene no deja de crecer dije ya que me a desvirgado de nuevo mi coño", !pero me encanta si es mi dios no me importa lo que me haga¡, !yo hacer que mi rostro al de el dándole un beso en sus delicioso y celestiales labios¡._

 _"mi lengua se movía al mismo tiempo el me abraso dormido", "comenzando a mover sus caderas"._

 _!shi¡ !dleme¡ !duro¡ aaahhhh !shi¡ !dlme¡ !mas¡ !issei sama¡ !soy toda suya¡._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _!liza tu coño esta apretando mucho mi poya¡. !dijo mi señor mientras me envestía con mas y mas fuerza¡ !shi¡... aaaahhh shi, así. miiiiiiiiiiiiiii, diooooooooos._

 _!puta recibe mi semilla¡. !me dijo el, algo que me sorprendió ya que nadie me había llamado puta en la vida¡._

 _!pero era lo que yo mas anhelaba en el mundo y sin lugar a dudas era lo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo¡._

 _!me vengoooooooooooo¡ !puta recibe¡ !yo tambieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen¡._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _!gritaban los dos llenos de placer y satisfacción¡, !la baba caía de la mujer por lo que su amado le había hecho¡, "algo que a ella el encantaba", "de un momento a otro el oji miel se quedo inmóvil", "porque aun no se reponía de la violada salvaje que resibio de su dulce y complaciente hermana", "y estaba mas que cansado por tal día, claro que a el no le molestaba indudablemente este día seria recordado por el como el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora"._

 _"la peli marrón se saco el miembro vomitan te del castaño", "comenzando a lamer la punta", "ella no podia deja de beber esa pesa leche sin lugar a duda esa leche era el para hizo en la tierra"._

 _"no lo puedo creer el sabor de esta esperma es mucho mas deliciosa y dulce que yogurt"._

 _"es obvio que sepa también viniendo de una deidad", "dije mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo con mis oppai al mismo tiempo que le chupaba el pene", "ya que esta era la droga que cualquier mujer mataría por tener", "y debía de ser precavida por que si una mujer bebe de este semen divino de seguro se hará adicta", "y tengo que averiguar quien fue la demonio que desvirgo a mi dios", ya que ella ya esta marcada como esposa de mi dios al igual que yo, y tengo que ver si es de confianza,_

 _"yo exprimir su duro y erecto pene para con seguir mi recompensa, el solo gemía retorciéndose", "por que lo estaba chupando con mucha fuerza", "yo solo succione su poya con mucha fuerza", "el al sentir que le chupaba el alma me tomo de la cabeza"._

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. "liza" nooooooooooo, !nooooo¡ !mee¡ !mee¡, me lo estas chupando muy fuerte me correré otra vez, dijo el castaño por la mamada de la buena que estaba recibiendo, de su hermana y madre en su sueño._

 _me corrooooooooooooo, lizaaaaaaaaaaaaa, madreeeeeeeeeeeee, reciban mi semilla, !ellas solo abrieron sus bocas resabiendo la espesa leche de su amo¡._

 _!la dura poya del oji miel estallo como un puto volcán¡. !los ojos de la doctora se colocaron llorosos por sentir tanta cantidad de semilla bajando por su garganta¡, !pero eso no le quitaba que estuviera muy feliz de ello¡._

 _!la mujer complacida bebió hasta la ultima gota de semilla del durmiente y suertudo oji miel¡, que no hacia mas que sostener una sonrisa de satisfacción por todo lo que a follado en su sueño¡._

 _adiós mi dios ._

 _"enuncio la oji verde dando le un beso de lengua al castaño", "claro que ante ella se se pillo muy bien los dientes", "con todo tipo de enjuage vocalm por que no era puerca"._

 _"ella metió la lengua en la boca de su dios llena de mucha satisfacción", "el castaño solo sonrio con una sonrisa boba mientras movía su lengua dormido"._

 _al día siguiente..._

 _"uno de los doctores entro a la habitación viendo como amaneció el paciente", este se llevo una gran sorpresa el chico tenia las sabanas mojadas llenas de esperma", "el doctor solo pensó una sola cosa, esos hijos de putas como le dañaron el pene a este chico, que no deja eyacular", "el solo apretó los puños con mucha fuerza llano de odio rabia por como dejaron al joven issei y como abusaron de el",_

 _cambio de escena pasillos del hospital._

 _"díganos doctor como esta el estado del joven issei", "pregunto uno de los reporteros", "el estado es muy lamentable no quiero hablar de ello pero solo tengo un anuncio que hacer", "menciono el doctor tomando todos los micrófonos con sus manos"._

 _"escuchen me bien", "sobre todo ustedes hijos de perras", "menciono el doctor señalando las cámaras", "esta vez se salieron con la suya, pero les juro que los encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos les arrancaremos las pelotas y aremos que se las coman", "no se como rayos se les ocurrió violar a un inocente niño y dejarlo tan marcado" , enfermos malditoooooooooooos. gritaba el doctor lleno de odio, "aremos que se arrepientan de haber nacido, y ni crean que no sabemos que son unos extranjeros negros de áfrica", "no soy racista", "ni nada de esas cosas, solo les digo que se arrepentirán de haber llegado a mi país malditos, !esto es japón"._

 _los buscaremos hasta debajo de las piedras, no tendran escapatoria malditos._

 _"en japón el que la hace la paga", "infelices, no se conformaron con golpearlo hasta casi matarlo", "sino que abusaron de el de todas las formas posibles", "pudran seen el infierno, y espero que el propio lucifer les parta el culo cuando mueran", "todos aplaudían por ver como el doctor estaba amenazando a unos violadores a un poniendo su vida en riesgo", "una cosa mas se que tu estas de tras de esto maldito !bola 8¡"._

 _"se que tu eres el líder de los violadores y créeme ya la policía te esta investigando", "dijo el doctor para sin mas entregar los micrófonos y marcharse recibiendo aplausos de todos los presentes"._

 _"los días después de la entrevista la noticia se esparció como un virus", "la entrevista fue subida a youtube donde se hizo viral", " todo el mundo hablaba del adolecente japones que fue violado por mas de 30 negros africanos de 2 metros de altura", "el mundo entero se colmo vio con la familia hyoudou aumentando les el sueldo a sus padres hasta 4 beses mas", "por otro lado las personas que conocían a issei y lo pervertido que era insinuaban que el era un gay", "y que los negros se lo follaron por que el los provoco, pero eso no era todo avía una verda que todos pensaban que era el verdadero motivo de la violenta violación del joven issei", "la cual era que los violadores no iban por issei si no por su hermana sara", "ya que ella era la mas famosa de la ciudad y de la academia, este suceso puso en alerta a las autoridades", "que puso decenas de oficiales a cuidar de la seguridad de la adolecente sara", "el la academia se armo un escándalo de proporciones epica"._

 _"la primera era que el joven issei fue violado"._

 _"la segunda era que era posible que issei fuera un gay algo que casi todos creían menos las del club y el consejo"._

 _"la tercera era que un grupo de violadores intento violas a su idolo", "y al no encontrarla violaron cruelmente a su hermano gemelo ya que este era idéntico a ella"._

 _"la cuarta y la más importante era que, un grupo de violadores estaba suelto y muchas chicas estaban en peligro inminente", "tal apto provoco que los padres les dieran a sus hijo armas corto punzantes a sus hijos y hijas para su seguridad"._

 _"el quinto era que la academia kuo se prohibió el ingreso de armas por parte de los chicos, y las chicas tomaron las riendas de toda la academia como en el pasado ellas eran las única con armas y si algún chico se acercaba a mas de un metro de una chica sea quien sea, este podría salir muy mal herido._

 _"el sexto y el más importante era que se formó un grupo de protectoras armadas con espadas samurái y que se encargarían de poner a raya cualquier hombre que se quiera pasar de listo", "estas chicas se encargarían de la protección y cuidado de las maid de la academia"._

 _"5 días después issei follo como a cajón descompuesto en sus sueños, follado en muchos animes de acción, aventura, comedia. viniéndose todos los días, provocando lastima ya que siempre se corría todas las noches por el trauma recibido según los médicos"._

 _fuajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja._

 _Continuara..._

 _Opinen fuajajajajajajaajaja._

 _Espero les guste me esforcé mucho pensando estas locuras._


	14. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 14

_El día de la violación._

 _Una cierta rubia llamada Mery subio a su auto de la policía junto a su compañera pelinegra de nombre yumeko. Te digo que algo no me cuadra Mery, porque lo dices las pruebas hablan por sí solas, hablo comiendo una dona, maldición Mery deja de comer donas no somos policías de américa para engordarnos con esas donas. Si tienes razón pero yo puedo comer gran cantidad de donas y no engordo, pero cambiando de tema por qué crees que algo está mal con el caso. Las pruebas indican que el joven Issei fue violado de una manera salvaje y brutal._

 _La razón por la que pienso que nos falta algo es que el joven Issei estaba limpiando el lugar de una manera apresurada, lo sé porque vi un resbalón al inicio de las escaleras, además tenía un balde lleno de la esperma de esos malditos, porque si lo violaron escondería las pruebas no te parece sospechoso Mery. Sin pero talvez eso se debe que le daba vergüenza que las personas se enteraran que fue violado, menciono la rubia comendo otra rosquilla, no se ahí algo que me dicta que algo está mal, yo encontré un líquido transparente, intente dárselos a los que estaban recogiendo la evidencia pero me dijeron que ya habían recogido muchas muestras del semen del joven Issei._

 _Al final lo guarde al igual que una muestra de semen del joven Issei, para hacer mis propias investigaciones, creo que no deberías de comprometerte demasiado con el caso yumeko, ya hicimos nuestro papel ahora solo nos queda buscar a esos violadores de negros de áfrica._

 _¿Qué? "como que negros de áfrica" pregunto una peli negra con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Así como lo hoyes fueron uno negros de áfrica, un vecino conto que vio un bus lleno de negros y por sus vestimentas dedujo que eran africanos, él me dijo que ese bus se parqueo a pocos metros de este lugar, "y cuando los vecinos salieron de sus casa pudieron notar que el bus arranco._

 _Ahora mismo los vecinos se encuentran en interrogación de todo lo que vieron este día, hmmmmp ya veo Mery. Aaaaaahhhh. Bueno lo mejor es que no vayamos dormir, tienes razón yumeko este día fue un completo asco, hablo la rubia terminado de limpiarse las manos después de haberse comido más de 10 donas._

 _Al pasar una hora las bellezas detectives al fin llegaron a su casa que compartían para poder sobre llevar los costos, ellas sabían que podían ganar dinero fácil mente aportando como lo hacían en la privada Hyakkao. Donde se ganaron una buena reputación como las más grandes apostadoras de la academia, pero al terminar ella entraron a la academia de detectives y prometieron no usar sus habilidades por un tiempo, para así poder ver lo que podían lograr sin ganar dinero fácilmente, esto fue muy duro al principio pero al final lograron sobre llevar las cosas._

 _La rubia no dijo más y rápidamente se metió al baño a darse una merecida ducha, al salir de la ducha ella comió 12 donas con café para luego dormi._

 _Pasaron varios minutos hasta que final mente la rubia se quedó dormida. De un momento a otro una luz dorada envolvió por completo del cuerpo de la rubia._

 _Al otro día._

 _Aaaahhh. La rubia pego un pequeño bostezo para luego levantarse y cepillarse. Cuando se vio en un espejo del baño esta quedo en shock y no podía creer que sus músculos se sobre saltaran tanto al igual del tamaño de sus pechos puesto que habían aumentado el doble._

 _¿Qué demoniooooos? Fue el grito que pego en asombro por tal revelación. Acaso me abre vuelto loca, esto debe ser un mal sueño._

 _¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!._

 _La rubia salió del baño desnuda, tomando un arma y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba su la habitación de su amiga, a llegar ahí casi se desmaya al ver como su amiga que estaba desnuda en el baño tenida las oppai el doble de grandes que antes además que su cuerpo estaba más resaltado con su escultural cuerpo con abdomen marcado._

 _¿Pero qué Demoniooooos?._

 _Que me paso gritaba desesperada la pelinegra sin creer lo que veía._

 _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo sebe más grande? No lo entiendo._

 _La pelinegra solo giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga desnuda con el cuerpo más grande y marcado al igual que un aumento considerable de sus pechos. A tú también Mery, dijo la peli negra señalando a sus amiga con su dedo, "pero que mierda nos pasó por nuestros cuerpos cambiaron tanto" pensaron ambas mujeres en estado de shock._

 _¿Alienígenas? Menciono la rubia dejando a su amiga sorprendida._

 _¡Debes estar bromeando verdad! Dijo la peli negra con un rostro cómico. Yo no estoy bromeando yumeko de que otra forma explicas que nuestros cuerpos cambiaron tanto. Esto dejo sorprendida a la pelinegra si bien era cierto que ella no creía en esas cosas no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad._

 _Tal vez tengas razón Mery pero eso quiere decir que ellos nos indujeron y llevaron a su nave, "la rubia solo escuchaba con atención". Hasta que su mente hizo clic. "y si tal vez nos volaron" he visto muchas películas donde los alienígenas secuestran a las mujeres de la tierra para luego violarlas y embarazarlas. Hablo la rubia dejando a su amiga estupefacta por sus apalabras._

 _Qué demonios dices Mery, no nos violo un puto alienígena eso es demasiado descabellado, tal vez no nos violaron yumeko. pero deberíamos hacernos las pruebas médicas necesarias para ver si seguimos siendo vírgenes, ¿Qué? No me salgas con eso._

 _Si, "sé que es una idea muy descabellada pero es mejor prevenir que la mentar". Te imaginas yumeko que estemos embarazadas de algún monstruo raro del especio, yumeko solo estaba pensativo pero ella sabía que un cambio así, no acurre de la noche a la mañana. Está bien mary salgamos en diez minutos al hospital._

 _Horas después._

 _Por favor doctora dígame que no me violaron preguntaba una peli negra, a una castaña de lentes, definitivamente no te violaron yumeko san dijo la doctora, gracias adiós chisato san dijo la pelinegra a como agradecimiento a una oji verde, no ahí porque._

 _En eso las peli negra se viste y sale de la habitación al salir su amiga la estaba esperando, tampoco me violaron Mery dijo la chica a su amiga rubia, si gracias adiós yumeko pero tenemos que descubrir "¿qué rayos nos pasó ayer?", no tomamos nada y nos dieron nada raro para que esto pasara, ¡el puto mundo se está volviendo loco! Dijo la peli negra._

 _Viste Mery por tu culpa perdimos un día de trabajo, por favor no me culpes a mi tu estuviste de acuerdo des del inicio, mejor ve y págale a esa mujer algo para que se calle y no diga que somos un vírgenes, si tienes muchas razón Mery sería una vergüenza que nuestros compañeros del trabajo se enteraran que somos unas jodidas vírgenes menciono la peli negra entrando al consultorio, disculpe doctora chisaro sería tan amable de no decir nada de lo que vio hoy, no se preocupen su secreto está a salvo, "no tienen de que preocuparse o avergonzase" muchas gracias chisato san me retiro._

 _Las dos detectives salieron del hospital con un mar de dudas ellas aun no sabían cómo diablos su cuerpo había cambiado tanto._

 _Mientras tanto una doctora de nombre chisato se debatía qué diablos fue lo que sintió en esas dos mujeres, ella casi juraría que sintió la esencia de su dios en ellas dos. "pero eso era ridículo" ¿no es así? Debe ser un error. Dijo la diosa para seguir con su fachada de medica ella ya había hecho los trámites para poder ser la médica oficial de la academia kuoh._

 _Más tarde en esa noche la rubia se acostó adormí pálidamente hasta que al fin consiguió el puto sueño._

 _En el mudo de los sueños de Mery._

 _Se encontraba una rubia atada en un cama despertando, ¿qué es este lugar? Se preguntó intentando soltarse pero era inútil, hasta que vio una sobra acercándose, aaaahhhhh, no te acerques grataba la mujer en horror pero era la sombre siguió acercándose de paco hasta que al fin la luz rebelo su identidad. ¿tu? ¿tu? Eres Issei hyoudou. Dime por qué demonios estoy atada. El castaño solo la ignoro subiéndose en la cama, ¿qué haces? Pregunto la rubia observando la sonrisa macabra del adolecente, este rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, Mery no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ella estaba a punto de ser violada, el castaño sin mediar palabras clavo su miembro en la feminidad de la detective._

 _Kyaaaaa. Mery pego un grito de dolor al ser invadida por esa carne de gayo, mientras el oji miel no dejaba de mover sus caderas, aaaaahhhhh. Detente maldito. Aaaahhhh. Esto te saldrá caro. Aaaahhhhhh. Yo soy una persona de la ley. Kyaaaaaa. Hijo de puta. Detente por favor. Gritaba la rubia pero esas palabras caían a oídos sordos, tu coño esta virgen y muy apretado tal como me gusta. Dijo la morena dándole un beso apasionado a la oficial. Mery solo jadeaba y gritaba por perder su virginidad con esa poya monstruosa. Ella nunca imagino que esta sería su primera vez._

 _El castaño solo sonreía al ver como la mujer convulsionaba de la excitación siguiendo con su montada, aaaaahhh. La detective solo estafaba con la lengua de afuera y la vista perdida._

 _Afuera de Mery._

 _Se podía ver a una rubia masturbándose apasionadamente y con la cara complacida por tal sección en sus sueños, aunque estaba siendo violada no podía negar que le encantaba después de horas de follar._

 _Así Issei sama no se detenga por favor. Eran la suplicas de cierta rubia detective que no dejaba de jugar con su feminidad dando pequeños gritos de placer._

 _En la otra habitación se podida ver a una peli negra moviéndose de un lado a otro._

 _Sueño de yumeko._

 _Se encontraba una yumeko gritando de un lado a otro observando como su amiga Mery era violada enfrente de ella por un castaño que no hace poco acababa de conocer._

 _No maldito bastardo suelta a mi amiga esto me la pagaras. Ara ara tienes agallas tal como me gustan, dijo el castaño sacando su miembro vomitan te de la rubia jadeando pesada mente luego de haber violado a la rubia enfrente de su amiga, eres un hijo de puta hyoudou Issei. ¡Si lo soy! Soy un hijo de puta. Y ahora es tu turno de ser mi perra, no aléjate infeliz bastardo, Gritaba la desesperada intentando huir pero estaba encadenada, ¿enserio? ¿Quieres que me aleje? No me hagas reír hablo el castaño bajando su mano en medio de las piernas de la peli negra mojando su mano derecha con una especia de líquido que estaba debajo de ella._

 _El castaño solo lamio su mano provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara ya que ella sabía que se había corrido luego de ver como el oji miel con su descomunal mente grande miembro follo con su amiga._

 _Estas rica cariño dijo el castaño viendo a su víctima, eres un mandito violador hyoudou Issei esto lo pagaras caro, hablo pelinegra fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Es una amenaza? Pregunto el castaño. ¡Que acaso estas sordo gran hijo de puta, claro que es una amenaza. Contesto yumeko mirándolo con odio._

 _¿Con que esa tenemos? No me dejas más opción que darte el castigo que te mereces yumeko chan. Dijo le castaño acercándose a la peli negra tomándola de la cabeza metiendo de golpe el miembro en la boca de la pelinegra._

 _El castaño solo reía al ver la llorar mientras movía sus caderas. ¿Te gusta el sabor de mi polla? No puta pregunto el adolecente con una sonrisa endemoniada viendo como su esclava se tragaba todo su miembro con una cara de completo shock al tener algo tan grande en su garganta._

 _Issei solo sol to a la peli negra para observar como esta se lo chupa por su propia voluntad, ¿respóndeme yumeko te gusta mi polla? Pregunto el castaño acostándose viendo como ella no dejaba de chuparle la carne de gallo._

 _¡Si me encanta su poya Issei sama!. "sobretodo el sabor de su esperma". Dijo la peli negra feliz por tal delicia. Con que sí. Pues ya sabes donde puedes conseguir más, dijo el pelinegro para continuar follando a las dos mujeres en sus sueños._

 _Estas al despertarse al día siguiente no podían creer lo que hicieron, como demonios mojaron toda su cama con sus corridas y sobre todo el sueño húmedo que tu vieron con cierto castaño, estas no dejaban de sentirse como unas perras por soñar algo con un pobre chico que había sido violado por más de 30 hombres. Rápidamente ambas mujeres tomaron sus sabanas después de bañase para lavarlas ninguna de las dos dejaría que la otra supiera de su sueño y mucho menos como carajos se ensuciaron las sabanas._

 _Al llegar a la lavadora, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por verse a esa hora en el lavadero y ninguna podía hablar hasta que después de un minuto yumeko dijo._

 _¿Mery que hacer aquí?.._

 _Yo eto, solo vine a lavar estas sabanas ayer cometí la estupidez de comer chocolates y las ensucie. Dijo la rubia sudando amares fingiendo a una sonrisa. A ya veo dijo la pelinegra sin creer nada de su amiga pero no le dio importancia a eso._

 _¿Y también vas a lavar? Pregunto la chica rubia mirando a su amiga._

 _Eto. yo. eto. ¡si! Voy a lavar por que hoy me toca el aseo, dijo la pelinegra fingiendo una sonrisa._

 _¿Qué no era mañana? Dijo dudosa la rubia mientras la pelinegra sudaba frio._

 _¡Quien cuenta los días! Menciono la pelinegra escondido un rostro de vergüenza, si tienes razón dijo la rubia para que así ambas chicas lavaran su ropa._

 _Una semana más tarde hospital._

 _Despertaría un chico castaño luego que haber follado todos los días, minutos, y segundos en sus sueños. En esos días los doctores optaron por ponerle un tubo en el miembro al castaño para que se viniera en un balde. Ya que el pobre tenía el miembro descompuesto. "según ellos"._

 _pov Issei._

 _¡Joder pero que sueño más delicioso y rico atenido, ¡ dije recordando a una rubia y pelinegra que nunca he visto pero doy gracias a dios por poner estos placenteros sueño en mi mente corrompida , y lo que más me gusto fueron los sueños que tuve con mi madre, como goce en romperle el culo al igual que a las otras dos._

 _Eso ira directo a mi material de pajadas, jejejejejejejeje._

 _A la puta madre, yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al puto lado mío avía un puto tubo conectado a mi miembro, que terminaba en un puto balde lleno de una sustancia blanca, con el nombre de._

 _¡Residuos residuales de hyoudou Issei!._

 _Pero que vergaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 _Continuara..._

 _para los que se dieron cuenta Issei se metió en la mente de las que probaron su semen._

 _El semen de Issei convierte en semidiosas a las mujeres que lo prueban._

 _A las que se folla las convierte en diosas._

 _Por ahora son dos._

 _Su hermana y chisato._

 _Las semidiosas son._

 _Su madre, yumeko y Mery._

 _Y si el pene de Issei da poderes a cambio de una mamada, pero solo funciona con las mujeres así que los hombres que leen esto y querían poderes se jodieron xd._

 _Bujajajajajaja._

 _Las personas que prueban el semen de Issei sin fállaselo o tienen una fuerza igual que la de un demonio de clase alta y las que selo folla de clase suprema o más dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sean._

 _Tan otra desventaja de probar el semen de Issei sin fallárselo es que corrompe la mente hasta el punto de hacer lo a que sea por una probadita de ese elipsis._

 _Las que si se lo follaron puedes estar tranquilas por dos semanas pero eventual mente caerán en la demencia sino lo vuelven a probar. Y ellas aran lo que sea por otra prueba de eso._


	15. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 15

— _¿Pero qué vergaaaaaaa? Grite en col moción al ver un puto balde repleto de mi propio semen esto debe ser una puta broma maldita sea ¿que hice para merecer esto?._

— _Comencé a recordar lo último que recordaba, al hacerlo me enfurecí por como la chicas se burlaban de mi pero después me calme al recordar la placentera tortura que recibí de ellas, "demonios me tuve que morder las manos para no jalármelo enfrenté de ellas"._

— _Bueno ya lo pasado - pasado, ahora me tengo que concentrar en salir de aquí y como rallos estoy en un hospital no me acuerdo de nada demonios, bueno lo importante es que me quite todos estos tubo sobre todo el que está conectado a mi miembro._

— _rápidamente que quite todos los instrumentos médicos que tenía puesto – al pararme tome ese puto balde y tire todo la inodoro joder nunca me había sentido tan humillado en la vida ni cuando katase y Murayama me obligaron a desvestirme por verlas denudas para luego darme una tremenda paliza aunque debo de admitir que eso fue estupendo y muy placentero. Y más cuando sus oppai rebotaban al conectar sus golpes en mi cara, bueno – "bueno ¡ya! Concéntrate no es momento de recordar los lindos momentos"._

— _al terminar de vaciar toda mi esperma tome la ropa que estaba aún lado de la cama, "parece que alguien estaba esperando que despertara pensé" rápidamente me coloque la ropa y me dispuse a salir._

— _abrí la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de pelo marron... hola buenos días issei "me saludo yo cortes mente le respondí"._

— _Bueno días señorita._

— _veo que ya estas mucho mejor pero será mejor que en tres al cuarto, y no salgas hasta que los reporteros se vallan, tu hermana me ha estado llamando preguntando como has estado todo este tiempo._

— _disculpe señorita le puedo preguntar ¿cómo es que estoy en un hospital? no recuerdo como llegue ¿o por qué estoy aquí? Les respondí haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no seguir viendo sus oppai, "demonios que mujer tan hermosa lástima que jamás se fijara en un perdedor como yo"_

— _así que perdiste la memoria issei, debió ser por el golpe que sufriste en la cabeza._

— _¿golpe? ¿Cuál golpe? me toque mi cabeza sintiendo un chichón._

— _Ayyy. Grite debido al dolor._

— _mi nombre es chisato hasegawa, y soy la médico que te cuido todo este tiempo issei._

— _me cuido eso quiere decir que ella me vio desnudo y vio ese balde, ¡qué vergüenza dios!_

— _me agache y sujete mis pies depresivamente._

— _no te sientas apenado issei no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte._

— _me contesto yo solo me puse de pie con la mirada caída, "no quería mirarla en la cara medaba vergüenza"._

— _Maldición ahí vienen lo reporteros, "menciono ella empujándome y cerrando la puerta rápidamente"._

— _al entrar de una manera apresurada no pude evitar caerme y sujetarme de la doctora para evitar caer._

 _Kyaaaaaaa._

— _¿qué es esta sensación tan placentera? ¡Puedo sentir como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza! ¡Sus! ¡Sus oppais están en contacto con mi pecho! ¡Esto es increíble me recuerda a cuando esas traidoras fingían que me amaban! ¡Qué esputado fui si fuera sabido que lo hacían por interés hubiera aprovechado más jajajajaja!_

— _¡que lindos recuerdos! Pero al fin no puedo parecer un degenerado con una extraña, rápidamente me disculpe. Lo siento chisato san no quise tirarte al duelo, "me disculpe mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

 _¡Sangrado nasal!_

— _demonios pero que hermosa mujer, ella me esta mirado con una mirada tan sexi._

— _¡contrólate pequeño issei no me hagas pasar un ridículo por favor!_

— _pequeño issei: ¡no! ¡No quiero controlarme déjame ser libre y feliz!_

— _rápidamente me pellizque el miembro aguantando las ganas de gritar sin que chisato san se diera cuenta joder ¡lo que tengo que hacer para no liberar a la vestía!_

— _está bien chisato san dije ayudándola a levantarse para luego pararnos, nunca olvidare la sensación de su pechos en mi cuerpo" ¡aunque por algún motivo siento que ya lo había sentido antes!_

— _issei ahí una confusión sobre tu caso yo me voy a encargar de que se sepa la verdad._

— _¿verdad cual verdad? Dije sin entender lo que estaba pasando._

— _bueno por dónde empezar lo primero que debes saber es que llevas una semana en coma._

— _¿queeeeeee? No puede ser como demonios ocurrió "gritaba desesperadamente"._

— _cálmate issei se cómo te sientes pero tranquilízate._

— _que me tranquilice estuve una maldita semana en coma "grite sin medir mis palabras"._

— _lo siento doctora no quise gritarle es solo que esto es muy duro para mi ¡maldición tengo que ponerme al día con mi porno y hentai semanal! Pensé con tristeza en mi corazón por sentir un vacío._

 _¡tock! ¡tock! ¡tock!_

— _alguien toca la puerta._

— _puedo pasar "una voz masculina se escuchó" chisato san abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de una edad entre los 30 o 25 años con ropa de doctor._

— _hola issei mucho gusto mi nombre es yami un gusto conocerte._

— _el gusto es mío "le respondí haciendo una reverencia"._

— _yo me encargare de decirle todo a issei chisato san por favor déjame yo me encargo._

— _está bien me retiro, ella antes de salir me giño un ojo de inmediato me sonroje, ¡que hermosa mujer! ¡Cosa hermosa! Cálmate issei ella está fuera de tu alcance, y de seguro tiene novio._

— _antes que nada debo llamar a tus padres issei ellos tienen que estar presentes._

— _ **yo no entendida nada el doctor marco un numero con su teléfono yo solo pude reconocer la voz y era mi madre como la odio aunque debo de admitir que fornicar con ella en mis sueños fue de lo más estupendo y perturbador que he hecho. Aaahh que hermosos recuerdos al fin la convertí en una adicta a mi precioso ¡mi pequeño issei!**_

— _bueno issei solo queda a esperar a tu familia ellos estuvieron pendiente de ti en especial tu hermana sara se nota que te ama mucho._

— _me dijo el doctor la verdad aun odie a sara por ser el centro del universo no le deseo el mal, yo también la amo aunque no como hermana "si sé que estoy mal ella es mi hermana no debería sentir esto" por ello la empecé alejar de mí, para evitar que esta sentimiento creciera._

— _"que estúpido y patético soy"._

— _bueno issei siéntate y hablemos mientras esperamos a tus padre._

— _hablo yami san yo solo me acosté en la cama y él se sentó en una silla. "asi pasaron varios minutos donde hablamos de cosas triviales al final me cayó bien el doctor"._

 _UN TIEMPO DESPUES_

— _issei- isseiiiiiiiiii- mi nombre estaba gritado al tiempo que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejado ver a mi hermana sara. Ella rápidamente se lanzó contra mi dándome un abraso restregándome sus oppai en la cara a duras penas pude contener mi cara pervertida._

— _issei baka – baka me tenías preocupada "ella comenzó a llorar en mi pecho" no podía soportar ver la llorando._

— _no llores sara ya estoy mejor no lo ves. "le hable tranquilamente sobando su cabeza de una manera cariñosa"._

— _no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera baka._

— _te lo prometo sara nunca más te volveré a preocupar._

— _al pasar unos segundos vi entrar a todas la chicas del club seguidas de por las del consejo estudiantil y finalmente mis padres._

— _bueno ya están todos reunidos pero por favor los que no sean familiares salgan "dijo el doctor yo me adelante"._

— _no se preocupes son mi amigas puede hablar con toda confianza "dije sin temor"._

— _está bien empecemos._

— _¿joven issei que es lo último que recuerda?_

— _me pregunto el doctor mirándome fijamente al igual que los de más, "me sentía realmente incomodo con sus miradas a la espera que dijera algo, pero no recuerdo nada relevante solo que me fui a mi casa y estaba dañando las cosas de sara, no podía decir eso ella me odiaría"._

— _solo recuerdo que fui a mi casa de ahí no me acuerdo de nada más "les respondí"._

— _veo creo que es momento que sepa la verdad "dijo el doctor yo solo me lo quede mirando fijamente"._

— _Joven issei usted- usted fue violado._

— _¡Violado! ¡Violado! ¡Violado! ¡Violado! Esa frase no dejaba de repentice en mi mente hasta que finalmente la entendí._

— _¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Les pregunte con el ceño fruncido "no me gustaban ese tipo de bromas"_

— _lamentablemente no los estudios lo demostraron "revelo del doctor"._

— _rápidamente metí mis manos en mi retaguardia para confirmar sus palabras, al hacerlo no me sentía violado ni nada si fuera verdad tendría el trasero abierto pero no era el caso._

— _esto debe ser un mal entendido yo no me siento abusado por favor no me diga esas cosas de mal gusto. "le dije al doctor con enojo"._

— _Sara solo me abraso para consolarme al igual que más chicas del club que falsas pero como me gustan, "joder no tengo remedio pensé con una cara pervertida en mi interior"._

— _es obvio que está pasando por las etapas de la violación pero para eso estamos nosotros lo médicos para ayudarlo joven issei._

— _etapas de violación ¿qué es eso? Pregunto sona mientras el doctor comenzaba a hablar yo solamente pensaba en una forma de hacer que desistieran de esa idea tonta que fui violado._

 _ **ETAPA NÚMERO UNO NEGACIÓN.**_

— _cómo demonios seles ocurre que fui violado es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado que acoso son idiotas, "yo no fui violado por nadie eso jama paso". Les grite esperando que reaccionaran._

— _clámate issei sé que eso es muy duro "hablo rias abra san dome pero estaba en mi limite no dejare que manchen mi reputación._

— _la negación es siempre la forma que utilizan la personas que sufren de este tipo acoso dado que se niegan a aceptar la realidad._

— _todos escuchaban lo que ese doctor dijo y le creyeron medición tengo que pensar en otra cosa rápido._

 _ **ETAPA NUMERO DOS DISTORSIÓN DE LA REALIDAD.**_

— _A mí nadie me violo solo que me caí por un barranco y me aruñe todo el cuerpo eso es todo "mentí esperando que me creyeran"._

— _los pacientes que sufren este tipo de abuso a menudo tienen den a moldear la realidad a su antojo como ellos hubieran querido que pasaran las cosas, esto se debe a que no pueden hacerse con sientes de que si sufrieron un abuso._

— _issei no fue encontrado en una zanja de un barranco sino en su casa ahí tienen la prueba que no puede hacerse la idea de la realidad._

— _¿queeee? No me jodas tú qué sabes maldito._

— _silencio issei déjame escuchar "me dijo mi padre con una mirada de odio yo solo me que en silencio, no quería que me volviera a golpear". Pero tenía que planear algo creíble se macharía mi reputación._

 _ **ETAPA NÚMERO TRES ACEPTACIÓN FALSA.**_

— _está bien lo acepto me violaron, pero fueron unas niñas fan de sara que me confundieron con ella y al ver que era yo de todos modos me violaron ya que somos idénticos, me convirtieron en su premio de consolación al no encontrar a mi hermana._

— _les dije mirándolos a todos, aunque todo era mentira solo rezaba que me creyeran._

— _esta etapa es conocida por ese nombre debido que los pacientes alteran sus recuerdo al momento de sufrí del abuso para convertir ese hecho traumático en una realidad que nunca paso donde se sienten seguros._

— _la autoridades y los médicos que examinaron al joven issei dieron fe que el número máximo de personas que abusaron del joven issei fue de más de 30 y no eran mujeres._

— _¿pero queeee? Hombreeeeess no me jodas como que hombres hijo de puta maldito._

— _issei tranquilízate "me dijo mi madre"._

— _Que me tranquilice no puedo hacerlo luego de escuchar a este idiota. "yo solamente miraba con odio a ese hijo de puta ya no me podía controlar"._

 _ **ETAPA NÚMERO CUATRO AGRESIÓN DESCONTROLADA.**_

— _te voy a matar hijo de puta maldito "dije lanzándome en contra de ese gran hijo de puta por daña mi reputación y hacerme quedar mal enfrente de la chicas que me gustan algo que para mí es imperdonable"._

— _suéltame niño "gritaba el doctor pero yo no lo soltaría hasta matarlo"._

 _Ayyyyy._

 _Sentí un piquete en mi cuello rápidamente todo se puso negro y caí perdiendo la con ciencia._

— _Gracias chisato san dijo yami agradecido con la doctora._

— _de nada contesto la peli marro._

— _la verdad usted es un médico muy sabio leyó todo los síntomas de mi hijo aun antes que el hablara o reaccionara. "dijo el padre"_

— _gracias es una pena que sea en estas circunstancias como odio a los violadores._

— _no se preocupe._

— _akaa san no llevaremos a issei verdad "pregunto sara sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hermano menor"._

 _-—si hija nos lo llevaremos ahora dijo la castaña mayor con un leve sonrojo al ver a su hijo._

 _ **LA ETAPA FINAL ES EL SUICIDIO.**_

— _Issei necesita que le den mucho amor y no se le despeguen ni por un instante, el los necesitara a todos para afrontar la dura realidad. "dijo el doctor dejando a los presentes sin palabras y tenía toda la razón según ellos después demostrar que issei tenía todas la etapas de la violación"._

— _¿issei estará bien? Pregunto sara preocupada por su hermanito._

— _todo dependerá de ustedes. "contesto el doctor haciendo que el ambiente se tensara"._

— _bueno la a ambulancia esta lista para que selo lleven no se preocupen por los reporteros yo me encargo que no los molesten en la salida "menciono chisato observado al castaño con un sonrojo por recordar cono cuido de bien a su maestro"._

 _Continuara..._

 _ **ACLARACIONES.**_

— _Issei perdió la memoria por un golpe en la cabeza._

— _chisato violo issei durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital todos los días._

— _issei violo a las dos oficiales y a su madre en sus sueños todo el tiempo más que todo a su madre sí que le tenía ganas xd._

— _este issei es el más humano que no podrán encontrar en los otros fic._

— _todo el capítulo es invención mía los que me copien los denuncio._

— _se acerca el final de prologo espérenlo._

 _ **¿les gusto mi nueva forma de narrar?.**_


	16. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 16

_Todo está ocurro no veo nada ¿Dónde estoy? "me preguntaba observando todo a mi alrededor" rápidamente me estire mi mano donde estaba colocada mi lámpara, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba y la encendí._

 _Todo fue un mal sueño una maldita pesadilla "pensé recostado en mi almohada" vaya sueño de mierda, al alzar mi vista y pude ver la hora "eran las 6 de la mañana" tengo que ir al colegio "dije para luego bañarme y vestirme"._

 _Al terminar de alistarme Salí rápidamente de mi habitación por algún motivo extraño mi cintura me dolía algo que no entendía. Camine hasta llegue a la cocina rápidamente comencé a prepararme el desayuno como de costumbre ¡mi madre no tenía tiempo para mí! Aunque eso ya no me importaba ¡me daba lo mismo!_

 _Bueno ahora a comer "pensé colocando la comida en la mesa" espera aun me falta la bebida, un jugo de mango acompañara muy bien la comida "dije entrando a la cocina pelando unos mangos y preparando el jugo"._

 _Cuando finalmente termine de prepararlo me dirigí al comedor al llegar ahí pude notar como mi padre estaba comiéndose mi comida._

 _Otou san bueno días le dije escondiendo mi enojo ya que esta no era la primera vez que se comía mi desayuno. El solamente siguió comiendo hasta que finalmente termino de comerse mi desayuno._

— _ahora está contento finalmente lo conseguiste "dijo mi padre mirándome con odio"_

— _yo no sé de qué hablas otou san "le respondí rápidamente ya conocía esa mirada hace mucho tiempo no se la había visto"._

— _no te hagas el estúpido mocoso malparido "grito mi otou san caminando rápidamente hacia mi dándome un puñetazo en el rostro tirándome al suelo y votando jugo"._

— _yo lo siento otou san yo no sé qué hice pero lo lamento "suplique en una pose de completa sumisión con la cabeza agachada mientras mi boca sangraba"._

— _que te perdone, tu no lo mereces ¡maldigo la hora en la que tu madre te trajo a este mundo! "revelo mi padre con una voz de odio dirigida hacia mí"._

 _No sabía que me dolía más si el golpe que me dio o sus insultos._

 _Para issei fue como un balde de agua fría que fue vertido por todo su cuerpo para lisando cada nervio y acelerado su corazón al tiempo que sus lágrimas caían mojando el suelo._

— _ya está llorando si apenas te toque ¡eres realmente patético "una deshonra"!._

— _¡yo lo lamento otou san! ¡Lamento ser este hijo mediocre! ¡Lamento no ser lo que tú esperabas! ¡Lamento ser esta basura que no sirve para nada! ¡Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas como mi onee san! "Y sobre todo" ¡lamento nacer!_

— _enserio crees que con una estúpidas disculpas todo estará arreglado, ¡manchaste el apellido de mi familia! ¡Dañaste el honor de mi familia! "en otros tiempos te matarían por esto"._

— _Tu abuelo no está aquí para darte el castigo que te mereces, por ello yo seré el que te castigue "dijo el Castaño mayor sujetando del cabello al oji miel parándolo, comenzando darle una serie de puñetazos en el estómago y rostro"._

 _Los minutos transcurrieron donde el castaño recibió una paliza de su progenitor este aún se preguntaba ¿por qué lo golpeaba? debido a que no recuerda haber hecho nada malo, sus lágrimas aun no dejaban de caer mientras observaba cada golpe que recibía de su padre sin poder defenderse. Al finalizar la golpiza el castaño mayor miro hacia atrás para luego decir._

— _issei de esto ninguna palabra a nadie entendiste._

— _si otou san diré que me caí y me disloque el brazo "contesto el castaño llorando tirado en el suelo"._

— _¡Así me gusta al menos sirves para algo! Limpia todo y lava los platos hoy no iras al colegio issei "dijo el castaño mayor salido de la casa con un maletín parándose en la puerta" se me olvidaba llamare a un médico para que te acomode el hombro estas pendiente a su llegada y ni una palabra de lo que paso. "termino de decir el castaño mayor para luego cerrar la puerta._

 _Issei solo se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para luego comenzar a limpiar y lavar los platos con una sola mano debido a su hombro dislocado al terminar de limpiar todo este se dirigió a su habitación donde lentamente y aguantando un dolor inmenso se quitó la camisa dejando ver los moretones que tenía en su cuerpo debido a los incontables golpes y patadas recibidas de su padre._

— _odio mi vida._

— _¡pero sobre todo me odio a mí!_

 _Luego de una hora donde issei trato de acomodarse el hombro pero fue inútil "el dolor era inmenso"._

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

 _El timbre de la puerta sonó sin perder tiempo issei camino lentamente hasta que al fin llego a la puerta donde se encontró con una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos verdes que el reconoció inmediatamente._

— _buenos días issei te cuerdas de mi "dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al castaño"._

— _no puede ser ¿usted es chisato san? "respondió el castaño feliz de lo que paso ayer y deprimido por ver que todo no fue una pesadilla"._

— _veo que no me olvidaste "´puedo pasar"._

— _si claro pase señorita "dijo el castaño escondiendo su cara pervertida"._

 _Al entrar a la casa la oji verde no pudo dejar de observar el rostro del castaño el cual tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

— _¿estuviste llorando issei? ella pregunto._

— _no, no es verdad yo no lloro "contexto el castaño esperando no ser descubierto"._

— _no te preocupes issei lo hombres también lloran todo el mundo llora debes en cuando "formulo la mujer sin perder de vista al castaño el cual no dijo nada"._

— _¿para qué vino chisato? Pregunto el puberto._

— _recibí la llamada de tu padre sobre que sufriste un accidente y tu hombro se disloco ¿es verdad? Ella pregunto curiosa._

— _si es verdad fue una estúpida caída, "que tondo soy" "contesto el castaño sonriendo de la manera más alegre posible para evitar mostrar su dolor"._

— _ya veo muéstrame tu hombro issei "dijo la mujer"_

 _El castaño solo obedeció sentándose en una silla quitándose la camisa con ayuda de la doctora._

— _Listo issei aguanta el dolor voy a acomodar tu hombro "dijo la doctora colocando sus manos en el hombro del castaño este gemía pero no era de dolor sino del vendito placer que le provocaba el dolor por parte de la doctora"._

— _así maltráteme mas doctora "pensó el castaño gimiendo sordamente para no ser descubierto"._

 _Un fuerte sonido se escuchó seguido de gemido de placer disfrazado de dolor para no ser descubierto._

— _¿te dolió issei? pregunto la doctora._

— _no me dolió yo soy un hombre "contexto el castaño alzando pecho de orgullo al no sentir nada de dolor bendiciendo su perversión"._

— _bueno creo que es mejor que me retire "dijo la peli marron"._

— _no espere le prepare un jugo como agradecimiento por favor no se valla "suplico el castaño hasta que la doctora acepto para luego dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un jugo de bananas bien frio"._

— _pero tú tienes un brazo lastimado ¿cómo lo prepararas? "pregunto la peli marron._

— _no se preocupe daré mi mayor esfuerzo "contexto el castaño sonriendo alegremente"._

 _La pali marrón solo sonrió al ver al ver como el castaño le preparaba algo y la atendía aunque para ella debería ser al revés ella debería atenderlo a él._

— _aquí esta tome chisato san "formulo el castaño entregando el jugo a la mujer que gustosamente lo bebió"_

 _El castaño solo veía a la mujer viviendo el esposo jugo de amor que le preparo con mucha delicadeza y maestría para su mayor provecho y gusto, ese jugo para ella era un majar hecho por su dios. Cualquier ser mataría solo para estar en el lugar de ella._

— _que me pasa me estoy calentando solo con beber esto es imposible cómo es posible "pensó la mujer mientras su temperatura aumentaba esta solo reacciono tapando su boca para contener el grito al tener un orgasmo culinario por dicho jugo"._

— _¿se siente bien chisato san? Pregunto el castaño mirando lo roja que se colocó la mujer de un momento a otro._

— _chisato clámate o lo violaras y te odiara "pensó la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano corriendo hacia la puerta cerrándola bruscamente para evitar cometer una violación salvaje que aria que issei la odiara"._

— _soy tan patético que ni un estúpido jugo se preparar bien "susurro el castaño entristecido entrando a la cocina botando todo el jugo al desagüe"._

 _Al pasar unas horas todos los residentes de la casa llegaron, "no era nada más que todas las chicas del club a accesión de kiba que prefirió dormir en el club para evitar malos entendidos con su ama a saludar todos los días a Sara sonriendo alegremente"._

— _Buenos días issei "me saludaron todas dándome un beso en la mejilla vaya hipócritas"_

— _¿está mejor onii chan? Quieres que te compre un jugo "propuso la castaña"._

— _no estoy bien onee san no necesito un estúpido jugo solo quiero dormir "hablo el castaño alzando la voz provocando la mira de frustración de la castaña y de odios de parte de las demás"._

— _cómo te atreves a hablarle a si a tu hermana "grito akeno con enojo"._

— _calmate akeno issei solo está confundido con todo esto que ha pasado "hablo rías tratando que su amiga no matara al castaño delante de su hermana"._

— _onii chan "susurro la castaña observando como su hermano entraba al cuarto"._

— _yo iré a hablar con el "declaro la peli blanca"._

— _yo te acompaño koneko "dijo akeno"._

 _Ambas mujeres salieron de ahí llenas de rabia en contra del oji miel por la forma como le hablo a su amor "era realmente imperdonable" al llegar a la puerta notaron que tenía seguro algo que ellas no era ningún problema._

 _Usando magia ambas mujeres entraron para ver como el castaño estaba acostado en la cama, la peli negra sin pensarlo creo cellos mágicos para evitar que se escuchara lo que le harían al castaño. Lentamente ambas mujeres se acercaron a la cabecera del castaño notando que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ellas no lo pensaron dos beses y lo despertaron bruscamente con la electricidad de akeno._

— _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ¿qué pasa? "Se preguntó el castaño levantándose bruscamente para luego observar a las mujeres por las cueles daría subida sin pensarlo aunque ellas lo odiaban y aborrecían a escondidas"._

 _La peli blanca de un rápido movimiento le dio una patada de carate en el estómago estrellándolo contra la pared este lentamente se comenzó a parar sonriendo alegremente._

— _maldición y yo que creí que este día sería una mierda pero veo que me equivoque "dijo el castaño corriendo hacia en dirección de la peli negra escupiendo un poco de sangre debido al golpe recibido"._

— _maldito deja de reír "menciono la pelinegra disparando una gran cantidad de rallos que impactaron en contra del oji miel este solo se retorcía del dolor y placer recibido"._

— _estoy tan feliz que las chicas compartan algo de su balizó tiempo con una basura como ya no puedo estar más feliz "pensó el Cataño aun retorciéndose del dolor comenzando a parase"._

— _¿me van a matar chicas? "Pregunto el oji miel mirándolas fijamente derramando lágrimas de felicidad al pensar que ella le podrían fin a su dolor"._

— _cuando termines lo que nos prometiste y si sigues fastidiándonos con tus perversiones eso te ganaras "contexto la peli blanca a una pose de pelea"._

— _mientras tanto te daremos el castigo que te mereces por insultar a sara chan maldito "menciono la peli negra comenzando a electrocutar al castaño"._

 _Minutos de tortura pasaron donde koneko le arranco las uñas de las manos a issei para luego desfigurarle el rostro de tantos golpes acosta que este no dejaba de reírse, akeno no se quedó atrás esta le clavo barias lanzas en los pies y manos del castaño provocarla con sus insultos y burlas._

 _Al finalizar de torturar al castaño ambas mujeres observaron el cuerpo del castaño viendo como este no se movía._

— _¿Qué hicimos? Pensaron las demonios al observar sus aptos._

— _rápido koneko trae a asia ella lo curara "menciono la peli negra con notable nerviosismo y miedo al ser descubierta por su amor pero sobre todo que esta la odio por matar a su hermano menor"._

 _Sin pensarlo la peli blanca salió corriendo a la sala en busca de su amiga y rival en el amor. Al llegar las demás solo la miraba respirar buscarmente esta al notarlo solo se relajó para no ser descubierta._

— _asia te necesito "ella formulo de forma calmada alegando la impresión que tenían de ella al llegar"._

— _pero tú no me gustas "contexto la rubia con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza"._

— _no es nada de eso por favor acompáñame "dijo la peli blanca"._

— _está bien koneko confiare en ti "menciono la rubia para luego irse con la peli blanca"._

 _Al entrar la rubia no podía dejar de temblar al ver el cuerpo del castaño quemado y con el rostro desfigurado he hinchado, esta ante la mirada de sus compañeras supo para que la trajeron y de inmediato comenzó a curar al castaño mientras koneko usaba su senjutsu y akeno se desnudaba para pasarle un poco de su energía._

 _Al pasar unos minutos el cuerpo del castaño se recuperó en un 70% debido a que los daños que sufrió fueron demasiados, el trio de mujeres luego de curarlo y notar que solo estaba inconsciente y fuera de peligro lo acostaron en su cama para luego salir. Esta llegaron donde estaban sus amigas._

— _¿cómo está mi onii chan? Pregunto la castaña._

— _esta de un poco cansado pero está bien "contexto la peli blanca sonriendo"._

— _gracias por cuidar de él, siempre puedo confiar en ustedes "dijo la oji miel dándoles un abrazo a las tres chicas colocando celosa a la peli roja"._

 _En el cuarto de issei se podía ver a un castaño le vetándose este sin pensarlo busco en su ropero sacando unos mangas porno de burro folladose a Fiona de shrek._

 _El jajajaja el solo ría mientras se masturbaba viendo como ese puto burro copón se follaba a esa puta ogra verde. Por fuera solo escuchaban las risas del castaño debido a que akeno quito los sellos._

— _parece que mi onii san ya se siente mejor "expreso la castaña aliviada para luego irse a dormí en su habitación"_

 _Luego de horas donde el castaño no paraba de reír como loco akeno volvió a colocar los sellos mágicos para no seguir escuchando las risas estúpidas del castaño._

 _En la habitación del castaño se podía ver como este luego de reír por horas comenzó a llorar descontroladamente notando que a nadie le importaba ni su hermana que dormía en frente de él. Luego de lamentarse issei camino hacia su baño sacando una navaja que tenía guarda en su baño por si algún día su padre lo intentaba matar. Mirándose en el espejo este comenzó a hablar lleno de odio._

— _¿Por qué eres una mierda?_

— _¿Por qué ni tu propia familia de ama?_

— _¿Por qué ninguna chicas te desea ni de amigo?_

— _¿Por qué mejor no te mueres?_

— _¿por qué eres tan patético?_

 _El castaño solo se insultaba tratándose como lo trataban lo demás, hace mucho tiempo él se acostumbró a todos los insultos que recibía hasta el puto que creyó que todos tenían razón "él era un mierda inservible"._

— _¡di me porque eres tan patético maldito seaaaaas! "grito el castaño rompiendo el espejo con su frente dejando que la sangre escurriera por su rostro"._

 _El castaño solo lloraba tirando la navaja caminado hacia la puerta de su habitación, para luego pararse enfrente de la puerta gritando el nombre de su hermana._

— _¡Sara por favor no me dejes!_

— _¡te necesito onee cha!_

— _¡por favor no me odies como el resto!_

— _¡entra a mi habitación onee chaaan! Gritaba el castaño pero no tenía respuesta alguna._

— _¡eres una maldita perra al igual que las demás!_

— _¡sé que me estas cuchando contéstame por el amor dios!_

— _¡porque nadie me quiere, siempre soy el ultimo al que eligen todo!_

— _¡yo sé que no soy bueno pero tampoco malo!_

— _¡sé que no soy perfecto pero es de humanos equivocarnos!._

— _¡por favor onee chan contéstame aunque sea un insulto un golpe para así saber que almenas para ti existo! "issei rogo por minutos esperando alguna respuesta pero nunca la tubo"._

— _¡te odio!_

— _¡me escuchaste onee chan yo te dio! "grito el castaño golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas golpe que nadie escucho por los sellos de sonidos"._

— _¡no existo para nadie!_

 _El castaño solo lloraba sin controlar la inmensidad de lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro._

— _¡por qué tuve que nacer!_

— _¡el mundo sería un lugar hermoso si una mierda como yo no existiera!_

— _¡ni siquiera dios me escucha!_

— _¡que estupideces estoy diciendo ¡porque dios se rebajaría con una mierda como yo! ¡Hasta los perros balen masque yo! "se reía el castaño cómicamente por ver que realmente no valía nada"_

 _Al pasar unas horas issei se quedó dormido en su puerta con su cuerpo total mente mojado con sus lágrimas que no cesaron hasta que consiguió el sueño._

 _Continuara…._

 _Si esto los hizo llorar cuando termine el prólogo lloraran más._


	17. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 17

_Al otro día despertaría nuestro protagonista por la alarma este en un arranque de ira tomo la alarma que producía el sonido de gemidos de mujer y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo. Pero era inútil la puta alarma no dejaba de emitir gemidos ensordecedores de una mujer gritando como una puta en selo, en un arranque de ira issei abrió la ventana lanzando la alarma._

— _Puta alarma de mierda hoy no estoy de ánimos de darme una pajada mañanera – dijo el castaño para luego entrar a su baño y tomas una ducha como dios manda._

 _Rápidamente este salió de la ducha colocándose subestímenla de la academia, bajando por las escaleras este vio a su hermana._

— _onii chan ¿cómo amaneciste? - pregunto ella saludando gentilmente a su hermano menor._

— _Que te importa – respondió el castaño de mala gana bajando las escaleras._

— _lo siento – susurro la castaña algo que no fue audible para el castaño que siguió su camino sin mirar atrás._

 _Al bajar las escaleras todas la chicas estaban desayunando con sus uniformes puesto rápidamente el castaño fue a preparar algo pero fue detenido por la oji miel._

— _onii chan ten te prepare el desayuno – expreso la castaña entregando un plato con waffles a su hermano._

 _El castaño solo se quedó mirado mirando el plato y un sentimiento de odio lo invadió al recordar como la llamo rogándole en la noche sin recibir una respuesta de la castaña este se enfureció de sobre manera tirando la comida a la basura._

— _no tengo hambre - dijo el castaño groseramente y alzando la voz apto que fue visto por casi todos los residentes de la casa a excepción del su padre que ya se había ido al trabajo._

— _como te atreves a despreciar el buen gesto de Sara issei – grito rias con odio intentando golpear al castaño pero en su camino se cruzó una castaña._

 _¡Baang!_

 _Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la casa el castaño callo el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras su madre permanecía con la mano extendida por el fuerte impacto que le ocasiono a su hijo está al golpearlo sintió que había hecho algo incorrecto pero rápidamente cambio de pensamiento al sentir gana de hacer suyo su hijo ante la mirada de todo._

— _contrólate es tu hijo y lo odias no puedes follarte a tu hijo no eres una perra – pensó la mujer desesperadamente sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía_

— _Lárgate ahora issei y no regreses hasta que se me pase la rabia – hablo la mujer con una voz forzada._

 _El castaño solo tomo su mochila para luego abrir la puerta._

— _espero onii chan no te llevas – dijo la castaño esperando que su hermano reaccionara debido que ella sabía que muchos reporteros estaban a la espera del castaño para entrevistarlo de manera descarada._

— _Me largo – menciono el castaño serrando la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la academia sin notar que estaba siendo seguido por unos paparazis._

 _Rápidamente varios autos se entrometieron en su camino cerrándole el paso, de los autos salieron varios reporteros de diferentes países comenzando a hacerle preguntas de manera apresurada._

— _¿joven issei que se siente ser violado?_

— _¿issei el verada que el negro de whatsapp está implicado en su violación?_

— _¿Cuántos hombres era 30 40 díganos joven issei?_

— _¿issei sama es verdad que le quedo gustando la violación?_

 _¿Pero qué putas mierdas? están diciendo de mi – grito el castaño dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al periodista que dijo lo del negro de whatsapp para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente perdió de vista a los periodistas._

— _por fin perdí a esos hijos de putas ahora sé lo que sienten los famosos – menciono el castaño entrando a la academia acaparando las miradas de todos y risas._

— _De que se ríen hijos de putas – grito el castaño al ver que las risas no paraban luego dirigirse a hacia su salón._

 _Al entrar el castaño pudo notar varias miradas de desagrado hasta del profesor lo que más le sorprendió fue notar como sus amigos "el dúo pervertido" no lo miraban en la caras sino que estos hacían como si no estuviera ahí._

— _Hola chicos como amanecieron - dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente._

 _Rápidamente el castaño ce sentó detrás de sus amigos esto al notarlo de tras de ellos se pararon mirándolo con desprecio._

— _¡note nos acerques marica! – formularon ambos para luego pararse y sentarse en un lugar apartado del oji miel._

— _Maldición ellos también creen que me violaron y me quedo gustando – pensó el castaño cono pesadez._

— _Bueno que comienzo la clase – hablo el profesor dando inicio a la clase._

 _Las horas de las clase fueron normales cono la exención que nadie le dirigía la palabra al castaño, este solo resabia miradas de desprecio y asco de parte de la chicas._

— _vaya mierda de día es este ya no podría en perorar – pensó el castaño deprimido._

 _Al finalizar las clases el castaño se dirigió al consejo estudiantil para pedirle a sona que le cambiara de salón para no ver más los rostros de desagrado de sus amigos algo que le dolía al oji miel._

 _El llegar el castaño pudo notar como esta del consejo estaban hablado sobre el este se encendió para ver de qué se trataba._

— _Kaicho ya no podemos proseguir con el plan que teníamos issei se ha vuelto muy famoso por lo ocurrido - dijo la una chica de ante ojos con el nombre de tsubaki._

— _si lo se tsubaki si tan solo rías le hubiera extraído el semen a issei cuando se lo pedi isse ya estaría muerto y no tuviéramos estos problemas – menciono el rey tomando una taza de café._

— _Así que ella fue la que planeo matarme "maldita perra y yo que confiaba en ella" – pensó el Castaño lleno de rabia al ver como todas la chicas estaban dementes._

— _kaicho me podría explicar de nuevo ¿para que necesitamos el semen de ese pervertido? – pregunto momo sona solo frunció el ceño._

— _está bien yo te lo diré para que no molestes a kaicho de nuevo – hablo ruruko con pesadez mientras continuaba hablando._

— _mira momo al morir issei sara estará muy deprimida, ahí es donde entramos nosotras consolándola día tras días ganándonos su corazón de apoco hasta que finalmente ella se enamore de nosotras y cuando ya nos casemos y tengamos la necesidad de tener hijos le contaremos a sara averiguamos que issei dono su esperma por dinero para comprar porno, ella estará feliz de que no embaracemos de su hermano fallecido eso la ara muy feliz._

 _Decir que issei tenía la boca abierta como plato ere muy poco, el castaño solo derramaba lagrimas por dos motivos uno era que planeaban asesinarlo luego de les entregara una muestra de su semen la otra y la más importante era que él podía vender su esperma y lo sabía._

— _maldición porque mierda la vida están injusta con migo ¡tanta plata desperdiciada al vota mi esperma! - grimas caían del castaño sin parar mientras se maldecía por no saber esa dura realidad._

 _¡Cachetada!_

 _¡Vamos concéntrate hijo de puta! esas perras planean tu muerte y tú te lamentas por no vender tu semen para comprar porno – se dijo el castaño con enojo._

 _Ya es hora de poner a esa perra en su lugar ya verán malditas – dijo el castaño lleno de determinación para luego dirigirse hacia la mencionadas caminando rápidamente._

 _¡Baang! ¡Baang!_

 _El castaño permanecía aun con la mano extendida ante la mirada atónita de todas las chicas del consejo._

— _Malditas perras quienes se creen para planear sus vidas costa de matarme – grito el castaño con enojo observando los rostros de todas las chicas del consejo esta rápidamente se colocaron en guardia._

 _Kaicho - gritaban todas colocándose en guardia._

 _Maldito como te atreves a golpearnos – gritaba sona colocándose de pie al igual que tsubaki está solo se limpiaba la sangre de su boca._

 _Isseiiii - gritaron todas las mujeres emanando un aura asesina._

 _Tsubaki se dé un momento a otro apareció enfrente de issei dándole un puñetazo estrellándolo contra el escritorio este rápidamente se puso de pie sonriendo felizmente_

— _eso es todo vamos sé que pueden hacer algo mejor – dijo el castaño colocando se guardia cosa que no duro mucho al sentir una patada que lo estrello contra la pared._

 _Me coloco qué de pie mirándolas fijamente este momento jamás lo olvidare, al parpadear un segundo momo y ruruko me rodearon dándome un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago que me hicieron excitar ferozmente, "joder y yo que pensé que mi día sería una mierda como ayer aunque bueno ayer no fue un día tan malo después de todo koneko cha y akeno san me atendieron placenteramente solo maldigo a verme desmayado por el placer ¡y no poder disfrutar más de sus caricias! Pero bueno el pasado y pasado ahora a ver como sobre vivo a esta locas yenderes pero no puedo negar que me encanta ser tocado por ellas de tal manera tan placentera y yo que pensé que no les gustaba pero es de humanos equivocarnos._

 _Are lo que rias no pudo hacer - me dijo sona lanzándome un frasco._

 _Que quieres con esto maldita – le dije sin miedo quemas podrían hacerme._

 _Ya me tienes arte issei ni crees que y olvide lo que nos hiciste – grito sona mirándome con odio aun debo de admitir que lo que les hice a que llaves no lo olvidare jamas fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida._

 _Como olvidar un momento tan placentero hacer eso fue lo mejor que he hecho aún mi padre luego me dio una golpiza que me dijo incapacitado una semana se los dije a sin más ya me valía mierda todo._

 _Sona solo comenzó a caminar hacia a mí con su rostro tapado por su cabello, ella sujeto mis mejillas mirándome fijamente mientras me decía - "issei quiero que te corras en ese franco"._

 _¿Qué? Estás loca perra maldita crees que me voy a correr después de saber para qué quieren mi semen ¡que acaso nací ayer! ¡O creen que soy un imbécil!_

 _¡baang!_

 _Mi cachete fue abofeteado salvajemente ¡estoy que ardo! ¡Me estoy excitando! ¡Cómo me gusta esta perra!_

 _Que no oíste que te masturbes y llenes esa botella con sumen maldito – grito tsubaki mirándome fijamente._

 _Rápidamente comencé a pararme bajándome los pantalones al hacerlo ella solo se colocaron alegres vallas putas ni creen que les daré mi esperma tan fácil, me subí los panoles sacándoles el dedo medio mientras le decía ¡si quieren mi esperma porque no me dan una mamada primero! Comencé a reírme de ellas agarradme el estómago._

 _Hijo de puta grito tsubasa al tiempo que se dirigía hacia a mí con una mirada de muerte yo solo veía como sus tetas sementaban en cámara lenta no pude evitar colocar una cara pervertida joder que linda sebe._

 _¡Baang!_

 _Recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro debido a que no lo esquive joder esto es cada vez me prende como el demonio, Tengo que rezarle al diablo luego de esta cita que tengo con mis amadas._

 _Al salir disparado choque contra la pared de nuevo joder eso si me dolió maldita pared, bueno – bueno vamos issei analiza la situación deja de pensar solo con tu pene, me pare de nuevo no iba a parecer débil en frente de mis amadas tenía que verme como todo un macho, momo me disparo algo de sus manos por un circulo sentí como mi pecho sé quemo demonios podía oler mi piel rostida ¡no te corras issei! ¡No te corras maldito! ¡No seas marica! Si lo hacer ella te mataran y no podrás disfrutar de esto bellos momentos._

 _No aras caso maldito ya vertemos ataquen chicas dijo sona para que luego todas las chicas del consejo estudiantil se lanzaran contra mi yo solo la veía en cámara lenta mientras sus cuerpos emanaban un aura de diferentes colores._

 _¡Yo solo abrir mis brazos esperándolas feliz mente!_

 _ **HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _Se podía ver un cuerpo postrado en el suelo y aun grupo de chicas rodeándolo mirándolo con rabia, odio, estas estaban cansadas y exhaustas por todos los golpes y magia que usaron en contra del oji miel el cual permanecía con la lengua deafuera._

 _En este puto los issei traicionados solo repetían un frase un solo lema._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Decían lo issei traicionados mientras observan a sus chicas bañadas de su sangre, pero ciertamente ¡el multiverso es un perra! ¡y más la versión más retorcida jamás creada! ¡Que con la sola mención de sus suplicas dejaban en ridículo a todas su versiones incluyendo a los no traicionados!_

 _ **¡Mas, mas ¿Por qué se detienen?**_

 _ **¡Acaso es malo pedir más?**_

 _ **¡Joder me tuve que agarrar el miembro para no correrme un par de beses!**_

 _Mi lujuria estaba al límite, está más prendido que cuando las des club me torturaron sentía como la sangre me enviar debido a las múltiples quemaduras que tenía, mi mente me decía no te vayas a correr mientas que mi cuerpo decía has lo báñalas con tu espesa leche._

 _Joder estaba en demasiado excitado y no podía sujetarme el miembro para evitar que esas perras atuvieran mi esperma debido a que las muy putas me cortaron las manos aunque debo de admitir que ese momento fue sumamente encantado y cuando utilice mis pies para estrangularme el ganso ¡ese momento fue una iluminación para mí! Jamás se me habría corrido si ellas no me dieran este tipo de cario algo que debo estar agradecido con dios._

 _Ahora mismos me encontraba respirando pesadamente y manteniendo mi esperma en su lugar, aun sin brazos, sin piernas ¡debido a que a las muy putas no les gusto que me lo jara un par de bese diciendo sus nombres! Y lo peor sin pena ¡cómo me dolió cuando tsubaki me lo cortó aunque debo de admitir que ese momento fue muy vigoroso y placentero!_

 _¡No te salgas te lo ordeno si sales ellas nos mataran y lo sabes! Le gritaba a mi semen de mi pene amputado._

 _¡Es un hombre y no salgas!_

 _¡Que no eres hombre marica!_

 _¡Vamos no salgas! ¡Fuerza! ¡Fuerza! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logre que mi semen no saliera ¡joder eso estuvo cerca! ¡Yo casi juraba que el semen seme fue a la cabeza!_

 _Lo siento kaicho pensé que cortándole el pene su semen saldría de inmediato – dijo la tsubaki sujetando unas tijeras._

 _No te preocupes tsubaki ahora lo importante es que curren a issei y le peguen sus parte amputadas - menciono sona creando un círculo mágico de donde salieron muchos frascos._

 _Así que estas son las lágrimas fénix – dijo momo mirando las botellas._

 _Las chicas solo tomaron cada parte de mi cuerpo a exención de mi pene pegándolas y curándome con esa cosa llamada lagrimas fénix._

 _Las demás chicas solo esperaban que tsubaki me pegara a ¡mi precioso! ¡Mi pequeño issei! ¡Que no era nada de pequeño!_

 _Tsubaki se sonrojo al agarrar a mi tesoro con su mano ella rápidamente destapo un frasco pegando mi miembro con ese líquido joder tengo que comprarme de esos líquidos con estas amantes locas yenderes de mi hermana algún día voy a terminar muerto._

 _¡Mi cuerpo me ardía estaba más perdido que cuando vi ese especia de hentai de lolis de más de 24 horas joder! Que vellos recuerdos._

 _Lo mejor será tele trasportarlo a su casa – dijo sona para luego crear un círculo mágico y tele transportarnos a mi casa más exactamente en mi cuarto no sin antes arreglar mi ropa._

 _Ella me acostó en mi capa y acercando su boca a mi oreja me susurro._

 _Sé que estas traumando ahora así que mañana ve al club con una botellas de tu esperma y reconsiderare dejarte con vida si te largas de nuestras vidas adiós issei que pases una buena velada – me dijo la muy perra para luego irse en un círculo de luz ¡joder pero como me gusta!_

 _!traumarme cuando me quede con ganas!_

 _¡Al poder levantarme me dirigí a mi computadora para ponerme al día con mis hentais y pornos de la semana pasada!_

 _El día de hoy no fue para nada mano y solo me confirmo una cosa._

 _¡Joder como amo a esas perras!_

 ** _C_ _ontinuara…_**

 ** _espero sus opiniones gracias._**

 ** _Se acerca el final del prólogo espérenlo…._**

 **Guest** _ **:**_ _te entiendo de eso se trata esta historia solo busca cosas locas y sobretodo comedia este género es el desmadre y yo soy el primero en usarlo._

 **Don Obvion** **:** ya lo arregle amigo muchas gracias soy novato en esta página.


	18. EL ANTICRISTO MASOQUISTA CAPITULO 18

_Ala mañana siguiente issei se despertó al escuchar el sonido de su alarma este lentamente entro a su baño y agradecía pasar tiempo con las chicas que amaba aunque ellas lo despreciaran, rápidamente el castaño saco su miembro comenzando a orinar mientras recordaba lo sucedido ayer con las del consejo estudiantil y la manera con lo acariciaron._

— _demonios esas mujeres son aterradoras pero como me encantan la manera en la que me tocan, son una salvajes locas yenderes medición —exclamo el castaño sacudiendo a su amiguito para luego jalar la llave del retrete lavando sus manos —ahora que me acuerdo masuda y motohama están molestos conmigo, creo que mejor compro una película porno de chica mágica para vean que no he cambiado solo espero que les guste a esos pervertido._

 _Issei rápidamente se metió en la regadera limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo divido a las torturas que recibió de las chicas que ama algo que él les está absolutamente agradecido, "cada golpe" "cada insulto" que recibía lo prendían como brasas calientes, y que decir de lo que paso después de ver esas películas de la semana pasada la forma en la que entraron las chicas del club a su cuarto y la manera como lo torturaron por despreciarle el desayuno a su hermana no tenía nombre._

— _esas chicas locas sí que me gustan joder aun no puedo creer que intentaran sacarme la esperma a la fuerza perras locas si tan solo me lo hubieran pedido amablemente se los hubiera dado en sus bocas, anos, coños, pero no ellas querían que me jalara el miembro y les llenara su puto frasco, por quien me tomas por un imbécil que da algo sin recibir nada a cambio. Creo que debo de agradecer a ver visto ese manga de burro fallándose a fiona de lo contrario me hubieran sacado mi esperma y ya estaría muerto._

 _Al terminar de vestirse el castaño salió de su cuarto para ver a su hermana este la miraba con nostalgia por que ella no lo socorrió en el momento que el más lo necesitaba, issei se preguntaba ¿Por qué no escucho sus gritos? Hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente perturbada._

 _En el recuerdo se podía ver a issei con la lengua afuera este estaba con muchas quemaduras que con la mirada perdida debido al placer que sentía al ser tutorado_

— _akeno menos mal colocamos esa barrera mágica a sino todos escucharían los gritos de esta escoria._

— _tienes toda la razón rías sobre todo cuando le clave mis lanzas en sus manos y piernas "no paraba de gritar"._

— _¿Ese puedes ser el motivo de que mi onee san no me escuchara? Tengo que preguntarle, rápidamente la sostuve de los hombros sin perder de vista sus ojos preguntándole ¿Sara dime algo tu no escuchaste unos gritos estos días?_

— _¿gritos? ¿De qué gritos hablas onii chan? — sonrojada_

— _No, nada, solo creo que me confundí disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer es que me entere que mis amigos son gays._

— _¡que! Como es posible onii chan._

— _maldición no se me ocurrió nada mejor pero bueno esto es una venganza contra esos dos por esparcir el rumor de que yo y kiba somos pareja. Lo pasa es que ellos ocultaban su verdadera orientación sexual con la perversión con las chicas._

— _vaya quien lo viera tan hombres que se veían y realmente con gays, bueno issei tengo algo que decirte sé que no lo tomaras bien será mejor que no te juntes con ellos por un tiempo la gente cree que eres gay por lo que sucedió y si te juntas con ellos y logran grabar un momento donde te impliquen nada les sacara de la mente que eres gay como todos los idiotas de la academia creen._

— _ya veo pero no te preocupes ellos son mi amigos y en estos momento los necesito más que nunca además ellos no hacen mariconadas en público y mucho menos si yo estoy con ellos a sí que no te preocupes onee san._

— _ya veo y dime issei ya reparaste la memoria o no._

— _no recuerdo nada pero de lo que estoy seguro es que a mí no me violaron ningunos hombres, ¡eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!_

— _te creo onii chan pero si fue verdad te juro que matare a los culpables._

— _cuanta agresividad onee chan menciono dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojado a la castaña._

— _bueno ya nos están esperando vamos a desayunar onee san._

— _si vamos — sonrojada sobando su mejilla._

 _Al llegar al comedor el castaño rápidamente saludo a todos recibiendo las miradas de amor falso de todos a exención del su hermana, rápidamente este entro a la cocina preparando su desayuno, al terminar de preparar unos san duches el castaño comió rápidamente para luego salir de su cara. La ruta del castaño no fue ir a la academia, él tenía que darles algo a sus amigos para que así vieran no había cambiado._

 _El castaño astutamente se colocó una capucha para no ser seguido por los paparazi y conocido por nadie, al llegar al lugar más oscuro de la ciudad issei entro a un sitio para adultos este recorrió lo largo y ancho del establecimiento hasta que finalmente llego a su ubicación pérfida, sin pensarlo el castaño comenzó a ojear las películas de lolis y maid hasta que finalmente encontró un nuevo hentai de lolis y maids en una misma historia, issei no pudo evitar babear la portada de la película._

— _Qué asco tu nunca cambias issei —exclamo un señor mayor de unos 70 años mirando fijamente al castaño._

— _¿cómo su piste que era yo viejo?_

— _muy fácil tu eres el único que babea al comprar hentais y porno con una cara de tonto además aunque no te vi la cara te reconocí por tu amiguito — dijo señalando a la entre pierna del castaño._

— _¡No me señales ahí!, viejo verde degenerado — grito el castaño cubriendo su entre pierna con la portada de la película._

— _jajajaja no te lo he dijo ya issei ¡tú eres el niño con suerte! No cualquiera lo tiene así de grande hasta te envidio — alago el viejo riendo._

— _¡ya basta!_

— _tranquilízate solo estaba jugando._

— _dime algo viejo tu sabes de los rumores que dicen de mí._

— _si jajaja lo vi en la televisión y escuche a muchos clientes decir que eres un gay amante de los negros viendo dotados._

— _¡hijo de puta! — grito issei._

— _vamos relájate yo no me trago esa mierda un degenerado como tu adicto a porno, yuri, hentai, incesto, nunca podría ser gay ni aunque reencarnaras en mujer o una diosa te convirtiera en mujer. De seguro sería una mujer amante del yuri, coños, y traseros._

— _bueno pero no me sagas cono esa bromas de mal gusto viejo no me hagas cambiar de proveedor._

— _ya clámate no quiero perder a mi mejor cliente, como disculpa llévate esa película y no te preocupes es gratis._

— _gracias viejo esto ara feliz a mis amigos._

— _cuídate issei adiós._

 _El castaño luego de eso se fue hacia la academia sonriendo feliz mente y agradecido por la confianza que le tenía a ese viejo pervertido, al llegar a un callejón el castaño sequito la ropa que llevaba metiéndola en su mochila para luego colocarse la ropa de la academia. Después de minutos de caminar y evitar a lo paparazis el castaño entro a la academia recibiendo las risas y burlas de todos las chicos y chicas._

— _¿oye issei por el culo duele?_

— _¿issei que se siente ser cogido por el negro de whatsapp?_

— _¿florecita dime ya jugaste a ponerle a cola a burro? ¡Digo! ¿Lamerle la cola al burro?_

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar el castaño corrió dirigiéndose a su salón recibiendo las misma miradas de burla rápidamente este se dirigió a donde sus amigos saludándolos son rientemente_

— _buenos días amigos les tengo que mostrar algo sé que les gustara._

 _Le dúo de pervertidos solamente se pararon del escritorio sin prestarle atención a su amigo pidiendo permiso salir al baño. Issei espero y espero a que regresaran pero ellos se tardaban._

— _vaya aún siguen con eso maldición tengo hablar con ellos para vean que no soy como todo creen._

 _Rápidamente el castaño pedio permiso de ir al baño, rápidamente el castaño entro a los baños nombrando el nombre de sus amigos notando que no estaban._

— _maldición donde están esos dos, lo mejor es que salga a buscarlos por los alrededores, de seguro estaba espiando a las chicas del club de kendo sin mí, malditos bastardos y no me invitaron._

 _El castaño rápidamente se dirigió a la salida notando a varios chicos de otras clases unos eran de unos 20 años se notaba que estaban en el último año de la academia._

— _vaya, vaya pero miren quien está aquí si es la zorra de la academa kuoh._

— _como me dijiste maldito — grito el castaño tomando una pose de pela los demás solo lo miraban con superioridad._

— _además de marica sordo vaya sorpresa._

 _Al escuchar eso rápidamente el castaño se movió rápidamente dan les un puñetazo en el rostro a dos chicos que se metieron en el medio para luego dirigirse hacia el que lo había insultado, el chico solo lo espero sonrientemente esquivando varios golpes fácilmente hasta que en un descuido recibí una patada en el estómago tirándolo en el suelo._

— _malditos como te atreves, ¡que esperan a él¡ — grito el chico para que luego sus amigos se lanzaran encontrar del oji miel._

 _Issei al verse rodeado rápidamente se colocó en una pose de pela lanzando una patada rastrera logrando tumbar a varios chicos, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que otros chicos lo sujetaron de la camisa, sin pensarlo logro se zafo de un movimiento brusco conectando un puñetazo rotatorio en el rostros de los sujetos tirándolos en el suelo._

— _malditos cobardes porque no se bien de a uno para atenderlos._

— _Ni te creas porque sabes carate hijo de puta — dijo el líder del grupo tomando unos palos de escoba, los demás solo lo imitaron._

 _Rápidamente el castaño se vio rodeado por todos chicos, este notando el peligro, en un ataque desesperado se lanzó encontrar del líder extendiendo su puño logrando aguantar el golpe de los palos para conectarle un puñetazo en el rostro, este fue mandado a volar, en un descuido el castaño solo sintió como de su cabeza escurría un líquido sintiéndose mareado, rápidamente se tocó la cabeza observando el líquido rojo que le escurría._

— _Me duele muchos la cabeza — dijo el castaño cayendo de rodilla mientras este era rodeado por todos los chicos._

 _Minutos pasaron donde a issei le dieron una paliza con palos para luego continuar pateándolo en el suelo sin descanso, este solo gritaba pero nadie lo escuchaba debido a la música de la hora de descanso._

— _vaya no que eras muy hombre medas lastimas issei ocultar que eras un maricon lame penes haciendo cosas pervertidas._

 _Los de más chicos solo comenzaban a reír agarrándose el estómago._

— _y pensar que pasas tu días con esas hermosuras para resultar se un lame huevo._

 _Todos absolutamente todos comenzaron a reír sin parar hasta que se escuchó la puerta de baño abrirte mostrando al dúo de pervertidos. Issei solo sonrió alegremente._

— _Amigos gracias adiós estos hijos de putas me acorralaron en el baño para darme una paliza pero ahora que usted están aquí ¡les regresare cada maldito golpe! — sonrió el castaño poniéndose de rodillas._

— _¡¿amigos? nosotros no somos amigos! — dijeron los dos pervertidos mirando con odio al castaño._

— _!perdón amigos creo que escuche mal me podrían repetir!_

— _que nosotros no somos amigos de alguien como tú, y pensar que cuando jugábamos baloncesto y nos tocabas pensabas de esa manera tan enferma, ¡me dan ganas de matarte!_

— _no es lo creen puedo explicarles todo luego créanme chicos._

— _¿qué esto? ¿Una escena yaoi? Vaya así que ¡el trio de pervertidos! resulto ser el ¡trio de homosexuales!_

 _Los demás solo reían sin parar._

— _no nos compares con el — gritaron los dos pervertidos con los nombre de masuda y motohama llenos de rabia._

— _Así pues demuéstrenlo denle una paliza a este fenómeno — hablo el líder con una mirada desafiante._

— _ellos jamás lo aran son mis amigo — pensaba el castaño sin dudarlo._

 _El par de pervertidos solo se acercaron al castaño mirándolo fijamente._

— _!amigos! fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el castaño antes que su boca fuera sellada por una patada del de lentes, tirándolo en el suelo, el castaño intento parase pero recibió otra patada que lo volvió a tirar sacándole el aire._

— _¿Amigos por qué me hacen esto? — gritaba el castaño llorando._

— _Cállate imbécil — contesto motohama dándole un puñetazo al Cataño haciéndolo escupir sangre._

 _Luego de eso masuda sujeto a issei de los hombros mientras motohama le daba una serie de golpes en el rostro, a si continuaron intercambiando de puestos, luego de unos minutos de darle de patadas en el suelo y se machar sus manos con la sangre de su amigo. El duo de pervertidos respiraba agitadamente._

— _Vaya, vaya sí que son unos hombres de verdad, no como esa mierda — menciono el líder mirando con asco al castaño._

— _creo que los ayudare a conseguí novia por mostrarme mi error._

— _¿de verdad? Gritaron los dos pervertidos con estrellas en los ojos derramando lágrimas._

— _si._

— _¿gracias?_

— _bueno ahora salgan tengo que hacer — dijo el líder para que el dúo de pervertidos salieran._

 _Estos fueron detenidos por las manos del castaño que se aferró sus pies._

— _por favor masuda, motohama no me abandones con ellos ¡por favor! Se los suplico — imploraba el castaño derramando lágrimas y moco sin para — a pesar de lo que me hicieron yo los perdono amigos — pero por favor ayúdenme._

 _El par de pervertido solo pisaron bruscamente la mano del castaño logrando que este diera un grito desgarrador para luego irse no sin antes escupirle el rostro al castaño para gusto de los espectadores._

— _dime issei ¿te gustan grandes o pequeños? Pronto lo averiguaremos, sujétenlos fuerte y bájenle los calzones ordeno el líder con una cara pervertida._

 _Los ojos de issei se abrieron como plato al escuchar tales palabras, este rápidamente intento colocarse de pie para escapar pero fue inútil fue sujetado fuertemente._

— _masuda, motohama por favor ayuden me quieren violar — grito el castaño para que sus amigos lo escucharan y lo socorrieran, desconocido para issei su grito fue escuchado por ellos pero estos siguieron su camino como si nada._

 _Ahora issei se encontraba con los pantalones bajos sujetado fuertemente de las manos mientras el líder del grupo se quita los pantalones dejado ver su miembro de 15 centímetro sonriendo feliz mente_

— _A ver qué tan apretado eres puta, de seguro tu hermana que está en mi clase es una colla al igual que tú, "ellas será la siguiente cuantas ganas le tengo pero comenzare con su hermanito"._

 _En el sub consiente de issei se podía ver a un niño llorando este no paraba de derramar lágrimas, no llores yo estoy aquí issei menciono un castaño idéntico a issei abrazando al niño de una manera paternal sonriendo maliciosamente, ¡yo estoy aquí! Issei._

— _¡amigo luego que te lo folles seguimos nosotros!_

 _Fuera de la mente el líder acercaba su miembro a la retaguardia del castaño este, de un momento a otro el castaño comenzó a reír demente mente._

— _¡deja que te folle issei! ¡Deja que te coja duro issei!_

 _En un movimiento brusco el castaño se disloco los hombros, liberándose del agarre lanzando una patada giratoria que golpeo a los dos chicos que los sujetaban._

— _¡follen me si pueden!_

— _este de un movimiento igual mente brusco se lo acomodo, sus huesos crujieron._

 _Rápidamente los demás chicos que eran más de 10 tomaron los palos lanzándose a golpear al castaño este no se movió recibiendo los palos que, al chocar con el castaño se partieron mientras sangre escurría del cuerpo del castaño, sin pensar el castaño comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos en las entrepiernas de los chicos rápidamente les dio un patada en el rostro._

— _¡creían que a estas alturas eso me iba a doler!_

— _isseiii!_

— _¡ahora me toca a mí! Dijo el castaño lanzándose_

 _Gritaban los demás lanzándose en contra del oji miel que solo esquivaba los golpes con destreza para luego mandarlos a volar de una patada en el rostro. Hijo de puta quien te crees te voy a matar gritaba el líder con enojo al ver que derroto a todos sus amigos y él era el último._

 _Rápidamente issei se lanzó encontrar de él lanzando una patada voladora que lo impacto en el rostro estrellándolo contra el baño haciéndolo escupir sangre este de quedo de espalada._

 _El castaño rápidamente se para detrás del mirándolo con una mirada demente._

— _¿Cuándo son mil menos siete?_

— _¿te lo diré otra ves? Menciono el castaño tomando un palo de escoba mintiéndoselo en el trasero_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh — gritaba el bravucón._

— _¿Cuántos son mil menos siete? Moviendo el palo._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh._

 _¡Novecientos noventa y tres! ¡Novecientos ochenta y seis! ¡Novecientos setenta y nueve! Novecientos setenta y dos!_

— _¡has tratado de cogerme! ¡No me queda más remedio cogerte!_

 _Continuara…._


	19. NUEVA VIDA

_La luz del son alumbran va un nuevo amanecer, tocándose la cara el se despertó, tenia pesadez, lentamente se levantó de la cama, en sus ojos se podían notar una profunda tristeza que nada cambiaría, caminando entro al baño para ducharse, entrando a la regadera el tomo un baño de agua caliente con los ojos cerrados recordando como las cosas terminaron de esta manera y como demonios su vida se fue al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al hacerlo el dolor lo invadió, agarrando su estomago en el lugar que esa chica peli negra apuñaló sin compasión jugando con sus sentimiento, el no podía creer lo que vivió con ella solo fue un simple sueño._

 _Aunque la conoció de un día para otro el fue lo suficiente mente estúpido para creer en su falso amor, tal ves fue por sus hormonas alborotadas las cuales el hincha su hombría sin poder evitarlo, tomando un jabón el comenzó la lavar su cuerpo, se sentía sucio, tal ves era por el hecho de haberles metido varios palos de escobas en el trasero a esos chicos que intentaron violarlo y dejarlos hospitalizados, o quizás por a ver le propinado una paliza a sus amigos por haberlo abandonado y maltratado. Ciertamente ese día no fue el mejor para el, quizás el nunca a tenido un buen día, "uno feliz", o al menos que no lo recuerde._

 _Esta aburrido de su mala relación con las chicas, aun el sabia que era mayormente su culpa, sino fuera sido tan estúpido y lujurio so al principio tal vez ellas no lo odia ran tanto, ¿será mi culpa? El no podía dejar de preguntárselo, su mente estaba llena de estupideces, cochinadas, y tal vez por ser así ellas lo odiaban. El río mirándose en el espejo, tenia ganas de darse un golpe al igual que lo hizo en el baño donde lo intentaron golpear._

 _3 días pasaron desde ese día las cosas ya no eran las mismas, lo sabia, se había convertido en una celebridad a la cual todos veían con las timas, acusado de habersido violado por las de 30 hombre de rasa negra, el río como tonto la primera vez que es cucho esas palabras, pensó que era una estúpida broma sacada de un loco de mente, su sonrisa fue borrada al ver las imágenes de su cuerpo apenas llego al hospital, los incontables golpes, rasguños, chupones, mordiscos. Le robaron el aliento no había duda alguna había sido violado._

 _En ese momento la mirada de sus amadas cambio a una de lástima en ves de odio pero no duro mucho el tenia que cumplir su palabra o ellas lo matarían, a el le pareció loco ver lo obsesionadas que estaban con su onee san, pero le quedo claro que debía de darles todo lo que pedían, demonios, brujas, vampiras, nekomatas, monstruos, lo que sea que fueran ellas. El debía cumplir su vida dependía de ello._

 _Saliendo de la ducha el tomo su cepillo de dientes para luego cepillarse, si poder evitarlo recordó todo su locura el como torturo, golpeo, a sus compañeros, ellos se lo buscaron no te culpes, se dijo triste mirándose en el espejo del lava manos, y no podía entender como sus heridas desaparecieron, su naris había sido rota por masuda y su brazo se quebró al ser azotado por unos de esos bravucones, respirando hondo el término de cepillarse, saliendo de su cuarto el tomo su ropa de la Academia comenzando a plancha la, para luego colocarse la._

 _Al estar listo el salio de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras el miro a sus amadas y su madre la cual no le dirigía la mirada._

 _-buenos días chicas, onee san, akaa san._

 _El saludo amable mente, para posterior mente recibir el saludo de todas las presentes._

 _-onii chan que quieres de desayuno._

 _Su hermana le dijo feliz de verlo, el estaba feliz también, pero noto las miradas de envidia de sus amadas, el no quería provocar las._

 _-no tengo hambre onee san. Creo que me adelantare a la academia._

 _El noto como suspiraron de alivio sus amadas, le pareció gracioso pero al mismo tiempo le daba envidia su hermana por tener a tantas bellezas tras de ellas._

 _Tomando su moral el se dispuso a ir de la casa pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear, era su madre, ella lo estaba mirando con una mirada que issei no entendía o no quiso entender._

 _-issei no llegue tarde, tu padre se fue a cazar a tu violadores y no se cuando regrese y tu hermana va aun campamento con sus amigas, y no me quiero quedar sola, "entendiste"._

 _A el le pareció estraño, solo asintió con la cabeza saliendo de su casa._

 _Su madre cerro la puerta ahora solo estaba ella, su hija y sus invitadas._

 _-¿ya están listas chicas?._

 _La madre de los gemelos pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de ellas. Rias estaba feliz al igual que todas, a excepción de Sara la cual estaba triste de dejar a su hermano solo._

 _-bueno vámonos ya._

 _-haii buchou._

 _Las presentes salieron de la casa mientras la madre de los gemelos las veía retirarse, ella escondía una sonrisa al fin estaba sola en casa, pero no era por eso sino por lo que aria el día de hoy, o mejor dicho lo que le ara a su hijo._

 _Retomando el papel protagonico issei entro a un callejón colocándose ropa para pasar desapercibidos, luego de eso se dirigió a la academia donde esperaría no matar a algún idiota por atreverse a preguntale como se sintió ser violado por mas de 30 africanos, eso lo sacaba de quicio._

 _Al cambiarse la ropa para entrar a la academia el observo como las chicas entraron primero que el, le pareció extraño, pero recordó que rias y las de mas pueden aparecer donde sea, eso lo sorprendió, luego de eso issei entro a la academia no sin antes recibir miradas de asco y desprecio de parte de todos hasta los profesores lo odiaban, el solo siguió su camino bajando la cabeza para no recibir la mirada odio de todos._

 _Finalmente el llego a su salón, lo raro era que Asia no estaba por ningún lugar. Sin perder tiempo se sentó, los que estaban cerca del asiento de el rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron de el, a el no le importo, el profesor comenzó llamar la lista, al nombre el nombre de issei casi le dan ganas de vomitar, el lo noto pero tampoco le importo, el profesor siguió con su lista hasta que nombro el nombro el nombre de una de las amadas de el, el profesor luego dijo que Asia tiene un permiso especial, el estaba dudoso por que su amada no estaba el clases quiso preguntar pero se detuvo._

 _Al finalizar las clases el fue con dirección al club y aunque sabia que no seria bien recibido debía mantener su relación con sus amadas, y que mas da si ellas lo quieren torturar o maltratar el recibirá esos golpes con los brazos abiertos colocando la otra mejillas._

 _Después de todo se volvió adicto a sus caricias, si llegara a pasar el estaría feliz al menos eso le alegraría el día, al llegar a la puerta el toco pero no recibía respuesta, al empujar la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, sin perder tiempo entro dirigiéndose a la entrada, el no sabia por que había tanto silencio pero tenia un mal presentimiento._

 _Al llegar a la sala puedo ver a su amada peli roja sentada al lado de un rubio muy apuesto el estaba seduciendo la mientras hablaba, mordiendo se el labio el estuvo apunto lanzarse a atacar al rubio engreído, solo se quedo escuchando y ver que ocurría._

 _-el té hecho por la reina de rias es exquisito._

 _El rubio a lago a akeno pero ella estaba seria y no dijo nada, el ambiente de todos los del club era muy tenso, el lo noto desde el lugar donde se escondia._

 _Su enojo aumentaba, estaba irritado y molesto, no podía soportar ver a ese estúpido rubio tocando el codo, hombro, cabello de su amada, esta furioso de ver como ese gigoló presumido manoseva a su futura mujer, el solo veía como su amada peli roja se alejaba del rubio furiosa, eso lo puso feliz._

 _Derepente ella se paro bruscamente soltando el agarre del rubio y luego grito enojada._

 _"Raiser" "ya te dije antes" " no me voy a casar con tigo"._

 _-" lo se Rias ya he escuchado eso antes pero, ¿sabes? que tu familia esta en una carrera para evitar la crisis"_

 _-"Ya lo se raiser, pero ese asunto no te concierne"_

 _-"Vamos rias, sabes que los demonios pura sangre estaba casi en la extinción, los pocos que quedamos estamos en la obligación mantener el linaje de nuestra especie", "recuerda que desde la gran guerra quedamos muy pocos de alta estirpe"._

 _-"No me vengas con eso..."._

 _Desde una esquina lugar los escuchaba discutir sobre demonios, clanes, 72 pilares. El trataba de comprender pero era imposible._

 _-"Yo jamás me casare contigo raiser" ahora vete._

 _Rias sentenció con enojo, sus sirvientes estaban en guardia y asustados, el lo noto y lenta mente se acercaba en puñando sus manos, tenia miedo pero si no puede defender a sus amadas no seria un hombre de verdad._

 _-"Si no bienes por las buenas tendré que arrastrar te al infierno, aunque tenga que hacer polvo a tus sirvientes"_

 _raiser hablo con autoridad y de la nada unas alas de fuego aparecieron en su espalda, el lo vio y se asustó, podía sentir como el calor lo invadía y le revisaba los pelos, ¿miedo? Eso era lo que sentía, pero aun así camino acercándose poco a poco, hasta que vio algo que lo enfureció de verdad._

 _-"Aunque seria una pena destruir a tales bellezas"._

 _Raiser haciendo alarde de su superioridad, se acercó a sara sujetando la de la cintura intentando besarla, ella lo alejaba pero el la forzaba, rápidamente el ambiente cambio a uno muy hostil, rias, koneko, akeno, asia, estaban realmente enfurecida y con ganas de asesinar cruelmente a raiser._

 _-"Suel tame raiser"._

 _ella grito desesperada intentando zafarse del agarre pero era inútil el la sujetaba con mucha fuerza._

 _-"suelta la raiseeer"._

 _rias grito emanando una aura roja camesi, ella daría subida por su amada de ser necesario, y no le importaría arruinar su apellido para salvarla asesinando a raiser. Estaba apunto de cometer una locura pero al ver ese castaño al cual odiaba se paralizó._

 _Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro el logro alejar al rubio unos metros de su hermana._

 _-¡que no la escuchaste maldito, que la sueltes!._

 _El grito, su mano permanecía entendida, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando llego el castaño._

 _-"onii chan ¿que haces aquí?"._

 _-eso no importa ahora sara onee san, solo quiero entender como es eso que ¿ese hombre es el prometido de buchou?, ¿y por que rayos dice que se la llevará?, yo no lo permitiré, rias es mía me escuchaste maldito "gigoló imbécil"._

 _Destello._

 _Una fuerte luz invadió la sala, al disipar se un grupo de mas de una docena de chicas apareció en una llamarada._

 _El estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo excitado._

 _-¡joder que buenas están!._

 _Colocando una cara pervertida el descuido su posición, en ese instante recibió un fuerte puñetazo el cual lo estrello con la pared._

 _Crack._

 _El sonido de sus huesos al romperse fue escuchado por todos. La castaña salio corriendo a socorrer a su hermano, levantando lo lentamente entre sus brazos._

 _¡Cosf! ¡Cosf! ¡Cosf!_

 _Tosiendo sangre el miro aun con todo el dolor que lo invadía pudo pronunciar unas palabras, ¡creo que después de todo sigo siento un inútil que no puede proteger a sus seres queridos, lo siento onee san!, quedando inconsciente el se sumergió en sus sueños._

 _-maldito ¡como te atreves a golpear a mi onii chan!._

 _Invadida por la furia ella lo miro con odio, "quería matarlo por lastimar a hermano" pero unas palabras la detuvieron._

 _-detengan esto de una ves raiser sama, rias ojou sama, Al señor sirzech sama se sentiría avergonzado de ambos. Y no me gustaría usar la fuerza así que les pido de favor que se calmen._

 _Toda la hostilidad de rias y raiser seso, parecía que temblaban de miedo al ver enojada a grayfia, al notar que el estaban callados todos ella continuo hablando._

 _-el sirzech sama y al igual que la familia phenex sabían que esto pasaría, así que desidieron que la mejor forma de solucionar esto era con un "RATING GAME"._

 _-asi que mis padres aun insisten en controlar mi vida._

 _Rias estaba enojada y respiraba con pesadez, en sus ojos se podía ver la ganas de matar, colocando un rostro serio ella miro desafiante a raiser y luego dijo._

 _-esta bien raiser acepto el rating game._

 _Raiser coloco un rostro de satisfacción sonriendo gustosamente para luego mirar a rias con burla._

 _-acepto tu desafío rias, "muy pronto seras mi esposa"._

 _Rias estaba cabreada, sino fuera por su educación y que grayfia estuviera enfrente le diría que ¡que, que esposa ni que mierda! Pero de seguro a grayfia no le gustaría._

 _-eso lo veremos raiser._

 _-ella jamás será tuya._

 _Recuperando la consciencia issei grito fuera de si mirando con odio al raiser, en sus ojos se notaban las ganas de pelear._

 _-asi que aun sigues vivo, basura pensé que te había matado._

 _-no me importa lo que seas o quien seas, no dejare que toques a rias._

 _-jajajajajajajaja, ¿esto no puede ser cierto?, ¿en serio es un humano? Buajajajaja._

 _Raiser no paraba de reirse al igual que sus siervas, agarrándose el estomago limpiando sus lagrimas._

 _-¿de verdad un asqueroso humano se enamoro de ti rias?. Esto es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado._

 _Rias solo desviaba la mirada y no decía nada apretando puños, ella quería decir algo pero no tenia palabras._

 _-ya callate, y matrimonio mi trasero estúpido pollo frito._

 _-como me dijiste miserable._

 _-lo que escuchaste sordo._

 _Raiser no pudo contener su ira, creando una bola de fuego la cual lanzo a issei._

 _Bang._

 _La esfera de fuego choco contra una barrera magica, rias la creo al ver que mataría a issei y aunque ya tenia el semen de el no lo podía dejar morir enfrente sara, "aun no era el momento y aun lo necesitaba para conseguir a su amada castaña"._

 _-gracias buchou._

 _El agradeció al ver a una de las mujeres que amaba salvando lo de ese gay phenex, para luego dar un paso adelante aun con varios huesos rotos y aguantando un inmenso dolor._

 _-¿Esas 15 chicas quienes son?._

 _El pregunto intrigado y excitado y algo envidioso._

 _-Para un humano puede parecer increíble pero ellas son parte de mi "harem". La sola mencion de esa palabra fue suficiente para hacerlo llorar mientras dicha palabra se repetía en su cabeza._

 _¡harem! ¡harem! ¡harem!_

 _-rias porque este humano de mierda llora mientras me mira._

 _-su sueño es tener un harem, al ver que tu tienes uno es obvio que lo impresionó._

 _-Guau, como se nota que me conoce._

 _el pensó sorprendido y alegre de ver como lo leyó como un libro su amada._

 _Raiser camino lentamente hacia su reina y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello para posterior mente darle un beso apasionado, masageando sus pechos. El la veía sorprendido, excitado, enojado._

 _No podía creer la suerte de ese bastardo, luego raiser dirigió su mirada a issei con alta superioridad el tomo de la mano a otra de las chicas dándole un beso hambriento, desde la cercanía los presentes podían ver como sus lenguas danza van provocando sonidos obscenos._

 _-mira esto humano de mierda, tu nunca podrás disfrutar de estos placeres._

 _El ya estaba a su limite, su odio lo invadió al ver como era burlado por el rubio el cual se mofo de el de una manera despreciable al mostrarle lo que el nunca podrá tener._

 _Tragando saliva el se reincorporó para luego salir corriendo a atacar a raiser el cual solo sonrió dándole una orden a su pequeña sirvienta, la desapareció de la vista de todos._

 _Lo siguiente que paso fue que el cuerpo del issei choco contra el techo de la sala para luego caer al suelo._

 _Rápidamente fue abrazado por su hermana y rias, la cual estaba enojada con el rubio._

 _-onii chan, estas bien._

 _-siento ser débil sara onee san._

 _-maldito no te lo perdonare._

 _[Boost]._

 _Incrementando su poder ella lo miraba con odio colocándose de pies._

 _-alto no permitiré una batalla aquí._

 _Sara se calmo al escuchar las palabras de grayfia la cual esta comiendo un yogurt con una cuchara, issei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su mandíbula estaba hasta el suelo, rias y las demás chicas a escesion de sara estaban del mismos modo._

 _-lo mejor será que me retire, rias te daré 10 días para preparar a tus sirvientes. Para que veas que soy muy generoso._

 _-no me subestimes raiser._

 _-¿hey pajarito que tienes en la nariz? ._

 _El pregunto con burla y satisfacción, raiser solo se toco la nariz sintiendo como un hilo de sangre brota va de el._

 _Lo siguiente que paso fue que raiser desapareció al igual que sus sirvientas, no sin antes apretar los puños mirando con odio al castaño que permanecía entre los brazos de rias._

 _-¡asia cura a issei!._

 _La rubia corrio al escuchar las palabras dd su amada castaña._

 _El permanecía sonriendo viendo como la peli plata saborea va ese yogurt._

 _-grayfia one sama, por favor entrege me ese frasco._

 _-no rias ojou sama de seguro usted come esto todos los días, no sea egoista._

 _La peli plata simplemente ponía fuera del alcance el yogurt de la peli roja la cual estaba roja y completamente avergonzada de lo que se estaba comiendo su cuñada sin poder contarselo o la mataría._

 _-Grayfia onee sama por favor deme eso ya se paso la fecha de vencimiento._

 _-no mienta solo para quitarme lo rias ojou sama, se que esta en perfectas condiciones. Lo mejor será que me vaya y le cuente todo al señor sirzech referente al rating game, con su permiso._

 _Una luz cegadora invadió el lugar tiempo despues grayfia habia desaparecido._

 _Las chicas estaban como piedra habían perdido la única cosa de valor que les podía dar el chico al cual odiaban, ahora tenían que obligarlo a darles mas de su semen._

 _Por otro lado issei tenia la cara roja por aguantar las ganas de reirse de lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos y no podía creer que esa mujer confundiera su semen con un yogurt y selo comiera gustosamente._

 _Pero algo tenia claro ¡el tenia que darles a las del club otro poco de su semen, la pregunta era "de cual modo de los daria"!._

 _-Ya estas bien oni chan._

 _-si onee san, asia me curo con esa luz verde, gracias asia._

 _-no fue nada issei san._

 _-bueno creo que tendré que borrarle la memoria de nuevo a issei sara._

 _-Si buchou._

 _Rias tomo de la cabeza a issei y lo miro a los ojos, todo se comenzó hacer oscuro de un momento a otro, cayendo hacia atrás siendo sujerado por su hermana el perdió la consciencia._

 _-sara trans portalo a su casa ya le borre la memoria, y no demores tenemos que irnos._

 _-Hai buchou._

 _Continuara..._

 _Escribi desde el móvil no me critiquen._

 _luego explico lo que paso en los 3 dias xd._

 _Que les parece este inicio solo les digo que se pondrá mas loco esta madre_


	20. DESPERTAR ARDIENTE

_Mirate ahí dormido, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, pero en el fondo eres solo un gran pervertido issei, la beses mirabas a escondidas a las chicas mientras se vestían, me causaba repulsión, asco, "no podía creer en lo que te volviste". Los niños de tu edad son todo iguales pero tu los superas por mucho, tu obsesión por esas chicas te ha hecho hacer cosas realmente perturbadoras. Yo me he dado cuenta de eso, ¡y por eso te odie issei!._

 _Sube su cabello con delicadeza, el había sufrido un accidente en el club, eso fue lo que me contaron las chicas, yo me asuste un poco aunque me daba asco y odio mi hijo en el fondo lo quería un poco, se que no soy una buena madre contigo issei, siempre dejo que tu padre te insulte y maltrate, pero es que me da miedo que me golpe a mi como antes._

 _Debí protegerte, amarte, pero aun ahí tiempo yo te cuidaré como debí hacerlo mi niño. No se paso conmigo pero desde que tuviste ese accidente en la casa y fuiste violado no dejo de pensar en ti, ¡si! Se que estoy mal, algo oscuro despertó en mi y no lo puedo controlar, cada día que pasa me siento mas y mas atraída hacia ti, y es amor de madre. Me siento una perra por sentir esto por mi hijo, pero ya no puedo mas issei, todos estos dias te e hecho el amor en mis sueños dia tras día sin parar._

 _¿Tal ves ese odio que tenia hacia ti se convirtió en amor? No lo se, lo que si se es que te deseo y no como hijo sino como hombre, "Perdóname", lentamente comencé ha bajar su ropa interior y a desnudar lo, estaba a mi limite, ya no me importaba lo que pudiera pasar._

 _Me acoste su la do, admirando su mas masculinidad, la primera ves que la mire me asusto, pero ya ahora solo siento deseo y lujuria, lentamente comencé a masturbar lo, mientras metía dos dedos en mi raja haciendo lo mismo, su miembro de apoco se colocaba erecto, era verdaderamente asombroso, ¡su tamaño! ¡su testura! ¡su gruesor!. Era como un sueño, me dirigí a su oreja izquierda dándole un nueve mordisco para estimular lo, el dejo escapar un pequeño sus piro, yo tape su boca con la mía violando sus boca, era rico, me sentía ardiente, ¿a si de dulce sabe la boca de mi hijo? Reí al ver de lo que me estaba perdiendo._

 _Deje caer mi saliva sobre la puta de su gruesa vara para dale un masaje con mi mano derecha, su pene palpita va al contacto de mi mano, podía oler su hombría, velas venas que sobre salían de los grueso y ancho del miembro de mi hijo, era hermoso y perturbador no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¡estaba violando a mi propio hijo! Pero ya no me detendría, esta era mi única oportunidad._

 _Su vara comenzó a hinchar se, mostrando me que estaba apunto de correrse, le apreté el miembro con fuerza dejando de masturbarme para centrar toda mi atención en el. Usando mis tetas yo apreté su pene aplicando una rusa al estilo japones, balanceada mis tetas de arriba hacia abajo mientras tragaba mas de la mita de la hombría de mi hijo, sentía como su pene cubría todo lo grueso y ancho de mi garganta, sintiendo la presión en sus bolas, el libero su espesa semilla sobre mi._

 _Estaba feliz se que estaba mal pero era verdaderamente placentero, ¿me abre vuelto loca? Su semen macho mi cara, pechos y su estomago. De apoco fui limpiando el semen con mi lengua y manos hasta dejarnos limpios, su semen era delicioso y me parecía algo similar._

 _Ahora viene lo mejor, me pare lentamente, colocando la abertura de mi raja en sincronía con la punta del miembro de mi hijo, el estaba aun dormido, ¿parece que el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, espero mañana este bien?._

 _¡aaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _¡No podía creerlo! ¡me vine solo con imaginarlo dentro de mi! Mis mieles bajaban por su rabo duro, siendo cubierto por mis mieles, su hombría brillaba por mis mieles, ¡ya estaba listo!, lentamente comencé a introducir todo su miembro en mi interior, centímetro a centímetro su miembro fue envuelto por mi paredes vaginales, no me pude aguantar y deje caer mi cuerpo contra su miembro, clavando de golpe su rabo contra mi raja._

 _¡kyaaaa! ¡issei me rompes hijo! Al mirar hacia mi coño vi como sangre salia de mi. Estaba histérica, "no podía creer que mi hijo me desvirgara por 2 ves", eres increíble issei, lo felicite dándole un beso materno en sus labios. El tenia una sonrisa de felicidad, dormido el relacionó sujetando mis tetas y apretando las, yo me asusté pensando que había despertado, pero no era el caso ahora estaba mas que feliz, moviendo mis caderas el dejo caer sus manos a los lados, lentamente pose sus manos en su cara sin dejar de moverme, ahora era una con mi hijo, daba suaves besos en sus labios aumentado mi velocidad._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._

 _Me sentía húmedo, aun me dolía la cabeza por lo que esa maldita chica me hizo con su palo, lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, sentia peso en mi cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera encima de mi. Abrí los ojos y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Enfrente de mi estaba mi madre desnuda, apretando sus pezones mientras me cabalga va sin parar._

 _¡akaa san! ¿que estas haciendo? Grite sorprendido, ella de un movimiento rápido tapo mis ojos con una mano y con la otra sujeto mi manos, ¡issei no es lo crees! Ella me hablo temblando pero sin dejar de embestir me con su cintura._

 _Yo estaba realmente perturbado esto acaso es otro sueño, hmmmp esa maldita si me golpeo duro me las va apagar cuando la vea de nuevo._

 _¡issei esto es un sueño, solo dejate llevar! Mi madre hablo su vos temblaba, pero tenia mucho sentido, esto era otro de mis sueños húmedos, lentamente ella quito las manos que me sujeta van, para posteriormente hablar._

 _En este sueño tienes que complacer me hasta dejarme satisfecha, ¿entiendes issei?. Si pero no seria al revés ya que es mi sueño, le pregunte por que en mis sueños yo soy el que pone las reglas._

 _¡no! ¡Solo has lo que te diga issei!._

 _¿esta bien que quieres que haga?._

 _¡solo dejame cabalgar te y chupa mis tetas!._

 _Yo solo asentía a sus palabras abriendo mi boca, chupando sus dos oppai al mismo tiempo ella gemia, sus movimientos eran genuinos me sentía complacido, sentía como sus coño me apretaba mas y mas, no besamos apasionadamente sus manos me tocaban en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, las mías igual._

 _!te amo akaa san! Lastima que solo sea un sueño._

 _¡yo también te amo issei!._

 _¡es increible que solo en mis sueños me Ames akaa san, por que me odias tanto yo nunca te he hecho algo malo o pervertido a ti!._

 _¡no lo se issei, pero te prometo que voy s cambiar, solo no seas tan pervertido con las del club o me pondré celosa ahora!._

 _¡esta bien akaa san lo que tu digas!._

 _Dandonos un beso francés, para luego separarnos con un hilo de saliva, se llamos nuestra promesa, nuestros sudores se mezclaban al ritmo que nuestros cuerpos se calenta van mas y mas. Ella deslizó su mano sobre mi espada acariciando la suave mente, ¡yo la imite sobando su piel de mujer! Que hermosa es, este sin duda es el mejor sueño que he tenido._

 _¡issei quiero que me lo hagas por atras, quiero que seas tu el que me lo haga así por primera ves!, mi akaa san me ordeno, yo sólo trague saliva, aunque no entendía lo de la primera ves si yo siempre le rompía los 3 hoyos en mis sueños, bueno eso no importa ahora. Ella se paro de mi miembro comenzando a empapar lo con su saliva, luego de unos minutos de lubricación mi pene estaba brillante, mi madre luego de coloco en 4 y dos de sus dedos ella abrió su herradura esperando que insertarse la llave. Colocando me de pies yo le apunte con mi escopeta en su garaje trasero, despacito introduje la punta de mi rabo en su culo materno._

 _¡issei no te limites, clavalo todo cariño!_

 _Al escuchar la orden de mi madre no dude y penetre su ano ferozmente, su grito fue amortiguado al morder la almohada, yo estaba dichoso, perturbado y excitado, el trasero de mi madre estaba estrangulando me salvajemente, ¡la sensación de sus mordicos anales eran increíbles!._

 _¡ya puedes moverte hijo!._

 _Lentamente empecé a cabalgar a mi madre por su trasero, sus gemidos eran excitantes y placenteros, mi pene cada ves estaba mas apretado. Su respiración estaba agitada, sugetando su nalgas yo la penetraba sin parar, me miembro al salir de ella era estrangulado y al entrar era absorbido, la dicha nos invadió cuando estábamos en nuestro limite de placer, yo solo le rezaba al diablo para que este sueño enfermo no acabara rápido._

 _Agarrando su cabello como cola de caballo, la embestida con fuerza, ella solo me rogava por mas y mas, y como el niño obediente que soy le daba lo que pedía._

 _¡si! ¡issei! ¡dalme! ¡mash! ¡mucho mash! ¡hijo! ¡has feliz a tu madre! ¡y mañana te recompensare!._

 _Haciendo le caso pose mis manos sobre sus tetas envistiendo la fuerte mente, ella estaba con la lengua afuera su cuerpo temblaba._

 _¿issei cambiemos de posición?._

 _Ella estaba cansada de mis embestidas en esta posición, yo solo la obedecía._

 _¿Esta bien akaa san como quieres que te penetre? Mi madre se acostó boca arriba alzando sus pies hasta su cabeza._

 _Sangrado nasal._

 _Mi nariz sangraba debido a la vista encantadora que tenia de mi madre, ella señalo su coño mientras me llama va. Mirándola fijamente vi como sus ojos brillaba de lujuria, no perdí tiempo penetre su raja goteante, mi pene fue tragado por su coño de un bocado._

 _¡Muévete rápido issei!._

 _¡haii akaa san!._

 _Al instante empecé a embestir la lentamente aumentando el ritmo, su espresión era un deleite para mis ojos, su corazón hacia bong, bong, cada segundo me excita va mas al igual que ella. Su mirada llena de deseo me observaba estaba alucinado con su belleza._

 _¡dije que te muevas mas!._

 _Ella sugeto mis nalgas con sus pies y manos voviendo las rápidamente, solo sentía como mi pene entraba y salia de ella. ¿que fuerte es? No me puedo soltar de su agarre. Ya había pasado varios minutos en mi sueño desde que me había obligado a penetrar la como un animal, no era que no me gustara es solo que tenia como 1000 posturas mas que quería probar antes de despertar._

 _¿akaa san cambiemos de posición?._

 _Ella no me hacia caso, será que no me escucha._

 _¿akaa sa...?._

 _Bang._

 _Me cacheteo, no entendía por que. Pero me dolió, sus uñas ya habían hecho sangrar mis nalgas, realmente me ardían, su mirada cambio a una de dominación, ella se abalanzó sobre mi dandome chupones en el cuello y pecho tomándome como su yo, dandome beso robados._

 _Le hablaba pero ella no me escuchaba,¿se había perdido por completo en la lujuria, habia sacado su lado animal?. Eso pensé asustado y orgulloso, sentía como si esto ya lo había vivido, así que deje que hiciera lo que quisiera con migo, ella le daba chupones a mi miembro envolviendo la con su saliva, la dicha estalló en el momento que ella se clavo de golpe mi rabo en su raja. Y no podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo, ella alzaba la mita de mi cuerpo auto penetrando se rápidamente, incluso sus movimientos eran mas rápidos que los mios, "increíble", ¡ahora los papeles se habían invertido yo era la perra de mi madre!._

 _Luego de un tiempo mi madre me cambio de posición, alzando me en el aire, sin dejar de auto penetrar se, su lengua llena de deseo invadía mi boca, la sensación era increible, no podía creer lo fuerte que era mi madre, me dominaba fácilmente, ella me daba nagadas eróticas mientras me obligaba a penetra le el ano._

 _¡akaa San me voy a correr otra ves!._

 _Al gritar eso mi madre me bajo de ella, tragando todo mi pene, comenzando a absorber cada fibra de el, corriendo me grite de dicha, podía sentir como su lengua me envolvía y acariciaba._

 _Luego de beber todo mi semen ella me ato en el cama, mi cuerpo ya no era mio, sino de ella, al menos en mi sueño._

 _Ella solo me gobernaba con su cintura, yo estaba total mente fascinado, este era el sueño mas real hasta ahora_  
 _podía oler todo su cuerpo, su lujuria, sus deseos obscenos con migo._

 _Ella tomo una corbata, amarrando la en mi cuello, la sensación era genuina, a cada momento apretaba mas y mas la corbata hasta que todo se puso oscuro._

 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._

 _No sabia lo que pasaba conmigo, solo estaba dejándome llevar por mi lujuria, había dejado inconsciente a mi hijo para luego hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta el amanecer, lentamente comencé a limpiarlo, curarlo, me sentía culpable por sus golpes y moretones, la mi cada herida de ellas, para luego bestir lo. El se había creido todo lo que le dije de que era un sueño pero no le mentí en que me había enamorado de el. Su expresión era tierna, ledi un beso en los labios como buenas noches aunque ya había salido el sol._

 _¡duerme bien issei!._

 _Salí de su cuarto caminado coja, sintiéndome la mujer mas zorra de todas al violar y engañar a mi hijo, al llegar a mi cuarto reze adiós para no volverlo hacer jamas. No queria volverme loca ni tampoco causarle otro trauma a mi hijo. Acordándome cerre los ojos esperando que solo haya sido un sueño._

 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _.._  
 _Mas tarde en ese mismo día._

 _Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro, pasando mi mano por mi cara intente detenerlo, pero era inútil, a si que me puse de pies, sintiendo una húmeda toque mis pantalones, "era semel", maldición otra ves, me vine dormido por soñar teniendo sexo con mi madre, que asco, siempre hago estupideces cuando sueño, quitando me los pantalones entre a la ducha intentando recordar lo que había hecho ayer._

 _¡nada! ¡no podía recordar nada! ¿que paso ayer?. No lo recuerdo, me duele la cabeza maldición, salí de la ducha para luego vertir me, teme mi ropa empapada de semen y la metí en la lavadora, hundiendo los botones para lavar la. No escucho a ninguna de las chicas, ¿donde estarán? Luego de deja tendida mi ropa mire la hora, ¡no podía creer lo tarde que era, eran mas de las 12 del medio día casi la una de la tarde!, mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado estaba exhausto como si fuera hecho ejercicio todo el día._

 _Salí del lavadero caminando por los pasillos, rias, asia, akeno, sara, koneko, Pero ninguna me contestaba, sera que le hice algo y estan furiosas conmigo de nuevo, ¿eso no puede ser?. Negué con la cabeza y al bajar las escaleras un aroma delicioso me invadió, ¿comida? El aroma era increíble casi podía comer por la nariz._

 _Me acerqué y vi a mi madre cocinando, ni para que molestarme eso no es para mi, camine hacia la cocina y tome un baso de agua bebiendo lo, estaba apunto de irme a mi cuarto cuando ella me detuvo._

 _¡Issei no vas a comer!._

 _¿enserio? ¿ es para mi?._

 _¡Claro que si, ¿para quien mas?, estamos los dos solitos issei!. Ven siéntate aquí ya te sirvo._

 _¿Que extraña esta hoy? Su comportamiento es muy diferente a lo usual ella desde ase mucho no me hace comida y cuando lo hace es solo para aparentar que me ama con los invitados, yo le seguí la corriente sentando me, luego ella coloco varios platillos en mi mesa, estaba asombrado, ¿por que hacia esto?. Acaso tiene veneno y al fin se desa ran de mi._

 _¡come tranquilo issei no tiene nada malo!_

 _Río hablando me mientras probaba la comida que medio, ella solo me señalo que comiera, yo solo obedecía comiendo todo lo que me daban._

 _¿porque me tratas así?_

 _¿acaso no puedo tratar a si a mi hijo?_

 _Ella me respondió con otra pregunta, estaba real mente enfadado, aclare mi garganta para hablarle sin rodeos._

 _¡no sea hipócrita ahora si me tratas a si, pero ¿donde estuviste cuando mi otou san me golpeaba o insultaba, yo si lo se tu solo mirabas petrificada mientras el me maltrataba todos los días, a si que no me vengas con eso de ser la madre del año, por que no lo eres!._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrima yo solo deje de comer dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto, la verdad no lo la podía ver como una madre._

 _¡Perdóname issei!_

 _Escuche mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación comenzando a llorar._

_Continuara..._

Escribí desde el móvil no me critiquen.

 _Espero les guste, mamones._

 _Voten, siganme y compartan, pero sobre todo opinen siempre leo las opiniones._

 _Se que está historia es loca pero esa es la idea._


	21. MI DOLOR MAS GRANDE

**_¿ESTE ES TU PENE?_**

 _Era de mañana estaba cansado de mi vida de mierda, deseaba vivir en paz como toda persona pero no podía lograr ese simple capricho, tal vez por las incontables palizas que me daba mi padre o sus palabras, la verdad no sé por qué he soportado demasiado, una persona normal y con poca paciencia ya hubiera tomado sus maletas y buscar una nueva vida, pero como podría, apenas tengo 12 años soy un pobre diablo sin dinero, mi familia penas me quería a mí, o tal vez era su obligación el alimentarme, creo que la única persona que realmente le importaba era mi hermana, a la cual odio. No podía evitarlo, le tenía mucha envidia abecés hasta le desee la muerte. Luego me arrepentía de mis palabras, yo la amaba y al mismo tiempo la odiaba._

 _Apenas me había recuperado de las golpizas de mi padre, sus insultos ya no me importaban, hasta comencé a pensar que él tenía razón en lo que me decía, por otro lado mi hermana se unió a un club en su nueva escuela yo por mi parte seguí en la misma escuela de hombres, no entendía como que pasaba conmigo, solo sabía que estaba caliente con mi hermana y madre. Si, sé que estoy mal pero no puedo evitarlo siempre la veo con poca ropa sobre todo mi hermana, abecés pienso que me provoca o se burla de mí. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que tener novia y rápido. Por más que quería hacer el dicho incesto era imposible las cosas están en mi contra._

 _Ese día apenas me levante para la escuela decidí buscar el amor, salude a mis padres y hermana como de costumbre y me fui a la academia, al salir de ahí fui a un bar de jóvenes con esperanza. Al llegar pude ver como muchos chicos de mi escuela bailaban calientes con sus novias, no pude evitar sentir mucha envidia, de seguro esos suertudos tendrían sexo esta noche. Sin perder tiempo y con mucha pena invite a bailar a una de esas chicas, "solo recibí un no gracias estoy cansada". Pocos minutos después alguien las invito y ella con gusto bailaron con ellos muy pegaditos hasta se besaron, me sentí humillado y me largue de ese maldito antro de mierda._

 _Decidí entrar a otro antro donde la mujeres fueran menos exigentes con la edad, quien sabe tal vez alguna pedófila me desvirgue, eso sería agradable, mi mente no dejaba de pensar cosas nada santas, cuando al fin llegue a un me hacer que a una chica comenzando a ligar, era un puto novato no sabía cómo comenzar así que le dije tenía hermosos ojos. Ella me miro raro para luego hablar._

 _-sabes que los ojos negro son los más comunes y no tienen nada de especial._

 _Maldición la embarre tenía que hacer algo rápido o la perdería._

 _-no me refiero al color sino al brillo que tienen tus ojos, irradian un brillo lleno de vida que hipnotiza mis ojos._

 _La chica me miro directamente a los ojos, estaba suma mente nervioso, no sabía si resulto mi alago pero tenía que arriesgarme, el que no arriesga no gana y muere virgen. La mujer de un momento a otro se acercó a mi mejilla y me beso._

 _-gracias niño, eres muy tierno pero eso no funcionara conmigo, a mí no me gustan los niños, dios._

 _Parándose ella se fue del antro yo estaba desesperado con estar con alguna mujer pero no tenía suerte, la situación se estaba tornando tediosa, quería arrancarme mis pensamientos incestuosos a como diera lugar, estaba aburrido y sin ánimos de seguir con esta mierda por lo que restaba del día, así que camine hacia la salida cuando de repente escuche unos sonidos que parecían gemidos, sin pensarlo me acerque y puede ver como la mujer con la que platique ase poco se besaba con un tipo musculoso mientras le masajeaba el miembro en el pantalón, Valla guarra que es la muy puta. No pude evitar sentirme humillado por sus palabra así que me largue._

 _Pase la tarde llegando a vares siendo sacado por ser menor de edad, en otros vares les valía madre mi edad con tal que comprar cervezas, el día fue una completa basura, gaste dinero comprándoles cervezas a mujeres que luego se fueron con otro chico, ¿tal vez era muy feo? Llegue a la conclusión que debía vestirme de una manera más apropiada y elegante, de esa forma alguna chica se fijaría en mí y podría dejar de tener mis pensamientos incestuosos con mi madre y hermana._

 _Robe dinero a mi padre, sabía que él se enteraría y me golpearía pero no me importaba nada, solo ansiaba quitarme esta calentura, espere hasta que todos estuvieran durmiendo y sin pensarlo tome la billetera de mi padre, el desde hace años no me compra casi nada de ropa, solo le compra a su consentida, esto será una compensación por sus malos tratos a sí que decidido tome un poco de su dinero, estaba con miedo pero no me echaría para atrás._

 _En la mañana siguiente no fui a la escuela, tenía una misión que realizar, camine hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, compare lo que me quedaba mejor, ahora si obtendría lo que siempre he querido, "amor". El que siempre se me ha negado de mi familia con la exención de mi hermana, aunque abecés pienso que pienso que es solo lastima, vaya que deprimente soy pero ya no me importa nada hoy me volveré hombre como sea, aunque tenga que pagarle a una puta._

 _Me dirigí a uno de los bares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, tenía toda la determinación del mundo, bueno issei es hora de buscar a una ebria con ganas de follar, con algo de nervio entre sobornando al guardia que me dejo entrar, "vaya con dinero se compra al quesea". Me senté en una mesa mientras todos me miraban extraño, y como culparlos este era un bar para adultos con mujeres meseras semidesnudas, estaba embobado ante tanta carne y yo con ganas de comérmelas a todas, limpie la baba que se escapaba de mi boca para luego ordenar un jugo de naranja el cual no había, me toco comprar una bebida con poco alcohol, "no quería emborracharme" camine hasta ver a una mujer con un traje y un peluca azul era idéntica a bulma del anime de dragonball la muy zorra estaba bien buena, la llame ella me dijo que la llamara bulma y que si quería que me chupara las bolas del dragón, yo sin pensarlo le dije que si, iba a estar con una puta mi primera vez pero ya no había de otra, no quería tener sexo con una puta pero no tenia de otra, si tan solo alguna de ella me hubiera dado chance._

 _Le pregunte cuanto cobraba y no era poco pero acepte el cobro, entramos a un cuarto, estaba muy nervioso y me sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo, había caído bajo al buscar amor en una puta, daba lastima pero ya estaba harto quería amor aunque fuera fingido._

 _-¿esta listo niño?._

 _-si bulma sama._

 _-solo llama me mi puta._

 _-está bien, como diga mi puta bulma._

 _-eso está mejor, ahora espero que disfrutes, nunca había estado con un niño de tu edad, seré delicada y te enseñare unos trucos._

 _Mi lujuria estaba al límite estaba más prendido que cuando vi al hijo de puta de la antorcha humana follado a la chica invisible, o sea su hermana. Ella me tomo de la mano sentándome en un sillón mientras colocaba un cd en un reproductor, la música era sensual me tenía bien parado la muy puta, comenzando a bailar yo la veía relucir moviendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo en un tubo metálico, cada vez me excitaba más._

 _-eso mueve ese culo de puta rica._

 _Ella reía de satisfacción por mis palabras ocenas aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos y bailes, joder que rica esta esta puta con ese disfraz de coneja, lentamente ella comenzó a desvestirse comiendo su sensual cuerpo, yo solo aguantaba las ganas de devorarla. Mi excitación crecía a cada instante con cada mirada que me daba, con cada movimiento sexi, la vista era increíble, ella ya se había quitado su disfraz ahora solo estaba en ropa interior danzando con el tubo, no pude evitar imaginar que el tubo era mi miembro y que ella lo restregaba con sus trasero, tetas, guauuuuu, esto era el paraíso o tal vez el infierno._

 _Mi miembro gritaba por salir, ella luego me miro seria._

 _-Es hora del plato fuerte niño, prepárate, seré tierna._

 _Solo asentí con mi cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a desnudar sus pechos lentamente, mi sangre se iba a la cabeza, no sabía cuál de las dos cabezas solo tenía claro que **"estoy que ardo"** la miraba tontamente mu maldita lujuria estaba encendida como nunca antes, tantas pajas tantas películas porno, nada de eso se le comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora._

 _De pronto sentí un una humedad en mi pantalones mientras mi erección disminuía._

 _-saca tu pene niño comencemos con lo rico._

 _No sabía hacer, mi pene no colaboraba "estaba flácido" pensé rápido para evitar que me viera pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi esperma sobre salía de mi pantalón, ella mi miro con decepción._

 _-creo que esto se acabó niño, no te preocupes solo te cobrare el_ _Estriptis_ _. Salí lo más rápido que pude al baño para limpiarme y al salir todas las chicas me miraba con burla aguantando las ganas de reír, esa zorra les había contado mi eyaculación precoz, zorraaa, maldita zorraaaaaa. Corrí hacia la salida humillado por una puta._

 _Llegue a mi casa y busque en internet como evitar otra situación parecida, hasta que al fin encontré algo que me ayudara con mi problema, rápidamente devolví más de la mitad del dinero que le robe a mi padre con la esperanza que no se diera cuenta. Eran las 3 de la mañana estaba prendido hasta decir no más, lenta mente entre al cuarto de mi hermana sin despertarla, tomando su ropa interior comencé masturbarme imaginando follarla junto a mi madre, al pasar 10 minutos me corrí a chorros. La sensación era increíble cómo siempre, luego de eso lleve su ropa interior al lavadero. Al fin luego de una pajada nocturna incestuosa pude conseguir el sueño, mañana sería un nuevo día._

 _A la mañana siguiente prepare mi desayuno para irme a la escuela, los minutos hasta la noche se me hicieron una eternidad, pero al fin llego la noche y tenía todo planeado, robando dinero nuevamente de mi padre me fui de la casa hacia un bar, pero esta vez era un bar de jóvenes, lo que me hizo esa perra si me dolió, al llegar a la barra vi a una chica hermosa aparentaba mi edad, era castaña, no era la mujer más bella ya que no estaba maquillada. Yo estaba casi seguro que si estuviera maquillada sería una belleza japonesa, me presente con cortesía._

 _-hola lindura como estas, dime te gustaría beber algo._

 _-si claro, ¿y cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Aika kiryuu._

 _-mi nombre issei hyoudou lindura._

 _Le respondí a la chica de coletas colocando la mirada más seductora posible. Su mirada se bajó inmediatamente hacia mi entrepierna estaba apenado y me cubrí con las manos._

 _-ben siéntate a mi lado._

 _Sin perder tiempo me senté a su lado a su lado mirándola seductoramente, mientras ordenaba unas bebidas para mejorar el ambiente._

 _-dime kiryuu a cual escuela asistes._

 _-bueno yo tengo planeado entra a la academia kuoh._

 _-vaya que coincidencia mi hermana estudiara ahí este años solo falta que comience el periodo de asistencia._

 _-¿de verdad y como se llama?._

 _-su nombre es Sara, es mi hermana mayor por unos minutos y gemela mía._

 _-guau nunca pese que fueras mellizo._

 _-¿todo el mundo me lo dice, pero dime que haces en un lugar como este?._

 _-bueno yo la verdad vine por el cumpleaños de una amiga, Míralos están por allá._

 _Aika me señalo con el dedo donde unos jóvenes de nuestra misma edad jugaban a la botella y bailando apasionadamente, yo solo pensaba en si siguiente movimiento._

 _-¿eto, eto, te gustaría bailar con alguien como yo?._

 _Estaba muy apenado, desesperado, mi ansiedad me carcomía esperando su respuesta._

 _-sí, porque no._

 _Los dos nos dimos las manos y bailamos algo torpes pero con el pasar de los segundo nuestros movimientos se sincronizaban más, pegándonos de a poquito, esta excitado nunca había bailado con una mujer de esta manera. Los minutos pasaron nuestros estaban danzando al ritmo de la música, el ambiente era el propicio para el aptó._

 _-sabes kiryuu eres muy hermoso._

 _Estaba encendido, era ahora o nunca, tenía que poner en práctica todas las películas porno, hentai, zoofilias, necrofilia, incesto, que había visto durante esto años._

 _-gracias._

 _Me contesto ella con un leve sonrojo._

 _-sabes yo no sé mucho de las mujeres, pero tú eres hermosa._

 _Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, mi respiración era muy acelerada, mis nervios me tenían invadido, pero tenía que calmarme y pensar con la cabeza fría._

 _-no me alagues tanto, me avergüenzas._

 _Kiryuu tomo mi mano, yo solo la seguí a la pista bailando con ella, los minutos pasaron rápido, estábamos algo fatigados pero no nos deteníamos, bebimos alcohol torpemente hablando estupideces de ebrios, hasta que al fin vi la oportunidad de actuar._

 _-oye Aika chan me gustaría que fueras la madre de mis hijos._

 _Selo dije sin más con el trago yo no le tenía miedo a nada, "era un Superman"._

 _-oye somos demasiado jóvenes para eso, mejor seamos amigos y haber que pasa._

 _Amigos ni que nada yo quería que fuera mía, estaba muy excitado así que le di un beso en sus labios el cual ella correspondió, era sabroso el sabor de su boca este, era mi primer beso estaba más que feliz que a elle le gustara. Separándonos del beso ella me miró fijamente._

 _-sígueme._

 _Con la baba escurriéndome yo la seguí por minutos hasta que al fin llegamos a su casa, estaba que saltaba de la emoción dado a que estaba en la casa de una chica que apenas conocía, eso solo significa dos cosas, la primera es que me van a robar, la segunda es que voy a tener diversión hoy._

 _Al entrar a su casa ella me llevo a su cuarto con algo de nervios para luego salir diciéndome que la espere que ya regresa, intuí que fue al baño sin pensarlo comencé a prepararme sacando el retardaste y tomando dos viagras, los cuales hice polvo para acelerar su eficacia, le tuve que pagar a unos viejos verdes para que me compraran las patillas, todo gasto salió del bolsillo de mi padre, "vaya rata que me volví por sexo"._

 _Pasaron varios minutos y mi miembro ya estaba en su cúspide, estaba más duro que el hombre de acero. Ahora si se viene lo bueno pensé._

 _-ya estoy lista issei._

 _Aika salió del baño en una bata, mi erección se eclipso._

 _-vaya, vaya, parece que tu amiguito se muere por Salir, sabes issei esta es mi primera vez y si te la doy será mejor que me respondas, porque si no te matare._

 _Solo trague saliva asintiendo con la cabeza mientras me quitaba los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, yo anteriormente ya había votado el platano que me amarre en la entre pierna para verme más porrudo de lo que era._

 _Ella solo comenzó a bajármelos aun con su bata cubriéndola, al bajarme los pantalones ella miro fijamente mi pene erecto con un rostro de sorpresa._

 ** _-¿Qué este es tu pene?._**

 _Que tiene le pregunte intrigado._

 ** _-¿lo tienes flácido verdad?._**

 _No entendía lo que pasaba, porque preguntaba que estaba flácido cuando está a su máximo esplendor._

 ** _-¿no está flácido, él es así erecto?._**

 _Solo la miraba tapando su boca, como aguantando algo, por dentro me decía, que no lo diga, que no lo diga._

 ** _-jajajajajaja, perdóname no me pude contener._**

 _Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, mi hombría se estaba quebrando, mientras mi pene perdía su erección, estaba muerto de rabia con mi pene, sobre todo con el maldito de mi padre por haberme heredado su pene._

 ** _-issei no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigo._**

 _Ella me abraso al tiempo que me daba un baso en los labios._

 ** _¡El beso de la muerte!._**

 _Acompañándome hacia la salida nos despedimos, yo solo Salí corriendo hacia mi casa con mi hombría hecha añicos, al llegar a casa pude ver las luces encendidas, entrando por mi aviación las luces se encendieron, hay estaba mi papa esperándome._

 _-así que me robaste ¿no es así?._

 _Tenía miedo pero sabía que tenía de decir la verdad o me castigaría peor._

 _-sí, papa lo siento te robe._

 _-su pongo que sabes lo que te pasara ahora._

 _Ya sabía lo que me haría así que me quite la camisa para no mancharla con mi propia sangre._

 _-bien ahora mete tu camisa en tu boca tu madre y hermana están durmiendo y no quiero despertarlas._

 _Lo obedecí mientras él se quitaba el cinturón, dándome la orden de colocarme de rodillas, para final mente comenzar a azotarme con fuerza por un par de horas, mi espalda me ardía, sentía como mi espalda se marcaba con cada azote, sangre me escurría por mi abdomen, derramaba muchas lágrimas pero no eran por los golpes sino por las palabras de esa chicas de lentes las cuales llevo presente hasta el día de hoy._

 ** _¿ESTE ES TU PENE?_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara…_

 _Esto es una parte del pasado de issei._

 _Que les pareció esta historia, por lo visto debere tomármela seria porque wattpad se está volviendo maricona tipo YouTube y no quiero que me borre esta historia por exceso de escenas sexuales._

 _Como pudieron ver este issei no nació con un superpene como los issei op, no tampoco le creció por un ntr que le hicieron, algo que está estúpido a mí parecer. Si fuese así todos lo hombres estaríamos felices que nos hicieran el puto ntr para que nos crezca pene xd._

 _Sin más que decir me despido, no olvides dejar tu voto y un comentario al respecto._


End file.
